Sayounara Memory
by yukishiro dan
Summary: Cinta memang sulit bagi setiap orang dalam menafsirkannya, begitu pula dengan Higurashi Kagome yang secara terpaksa menjadi penengah bagi cinta kedua temannya, mampukah dirinya dapat menyatukan benang merah yang mengikat dikelingking kedua temannya melalui bantuan Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

" _Aku tahu bahwa diriku dalam hidupmu, hanyalah seorang pengganti dirinya yang kau cintai?"_

" _Entah mengapa rasanya hatiku sakit sekali, saat aku melihat dirimu direbut olehnya. Memang benar kalau diriku ini adalah orang lain yang terlibat dalam kerumitan perasaanmu."_

 **Sayounara memory**

 **Inuyasha author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Takasashi Rumiko-san baik itu cerita maupun karya, Saya hanya ingin menuangkan pikiran saja dalam fanfic ini.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencintai kita, jika tidak sepenuh hati, keraguan hanyalah sebuah alasan pelarian kebenaran yang menyakitkan. Meninggalkan bekas luka hati bagi siapapun yang sedang jatuh hati kepada orang yang dikaguminya.**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance, School.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo & Etc.**

 **Do not COPAS**

 **Chapter 1 : Awal perjumpaan yang tidak terduga, teman masa kecil.**

 _ **29 September 2011**_

Langit disore saat itu mulai menangis, menumpahkan butiran air yang turun membasahi bumi, batu-batu bertuliskan nama yang berdiri menandakan bahwa setiap kehidupan pasti akan kehidupan tidak bisa ditolak, tubuhnya sudah terkena rintikan air yang dingin dan menyegarkan. Irisnya terlihat kesal bagi sipemuda berambut surai perak pendek tersebut, mencengkram baju pemuda itu dengan sangat kuatnya, tak bergeming diperlakukan seperti itu, akhirnya melepaskannya karena melihat temannya yang menatap pemuda itu dengan iris serius.

"Katakanlah yang sebenarnya koga?"

"Kagome terus memikirkan masalah ini dan puncaknya dia membuat keputusan yang menentukan, dia terus menanggungnya seorang diri tanpa memberitahukan ini kesiapa pun"

"Pembohong, tidak akan ada yang percaya hal seperti itu, selama ini dia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa, jadi kagome… tidak akan apa - apa, jika memang seperti itu kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan dari awal kepadaku, mengapa?!" kesal dan perasaan marah pemuda itu dia tuangkan ketemannya yang masih menatapnya dengan perasaan tegas dalam diam.

"Karena perasaanmu pada kagome yang tulus, jika aku memberitahu kebenaran tentang penyakitnya pada saat itu, kau pasti akan lebih hancur. Itulah mengapa aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, karena aku pikir akan lebih baik jika aku saja yang menerima kebencianmu itu, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk menikahinya sebagai keinginan terakhirnya, tapi aku salah, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Kagome masih mencintaimu hingga diakhir hayatnya dan aku tak tahu bahwa kau pun menderita untuk waktu yang lama. Kagome menyesali apa yang dilakukannya sampai akhir hidupnya. Dia memintaku untuk memberitahumu jika aku bertemu kembali denganmu" ucapnya didepan Inuyasha tanpa adanya keraguan, mendengar penjelasan Koga dia pun melepaskan genggaman kerah baju temannya. mereka bertiga yang menahan kedua pemuda itu yang sebelumnya sangat kacau pun akhirnya bisa berpikir tenang dan menjatuhkan dirinya seakan kakinya sudah tak sanggup untuk berdiri.

"Begitu ya, dia memang selalu seperti itu. Hiks… bodoh, dasar gadis bodoh,ahaha.." tidak terluka tapi sakit, itulah yang dirasakan pria surai perak itu, air mata sudah tak terlihat karena terhapus oleh air hujan.

"Kagome… Kagome…" teriak inuyasha dengan kerasnya didepan makam itu.

 _ **18 juli 2011**_

"Aku benci pergi kesekolah!" pikir gadis itu, benaknya mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang merasa kesal karena lemah dan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan, beberapa gadis itu terus mengutuk dan mempermainkan gadis itu seperti mainan.

"Oi,… Berani sekali kau menentangku. Higurashi, Kau ingin mati ya. Ha…!" senyum dingin terukir dari wajah wanita itu yang kesal karena Kagome menolak untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas rumah yang diberikan oleh _Sensei_ kemarin.

"A-aku m-minta maaf.." tercekatnya ucapan dari mulut ini, takut dan gelisah menghantui hati ini, dirinya menggerutu ingin menangis dan mati saja.

"Tidak ada maaf untukmu-…" Saat akan menggunting rambut gadis itu, sebuah tangan menepisnya. Darah pun mulai membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Pergi dari sini, jika kau tidak ingin mati!" Seseorang datang dengan ekspresi dingin, sahabat dari gadis itu menolongnya. Merasa takut kepada sahabat teman gadis itu, mereka pun melarikan diri bersama bersama dengan kedua temannya, lebih baik menghindar daripada babak belur dihajar sama gadis _tomboy_ yang suka berkelahi tersebut. Pikirnya mencari selamat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kagome _-chan_?" membantu gadis itu berdiri karena seragamnya acak-acakan karena dibully tadi, gadis itu hanya menangis kecil, karena merasa bersalah membuat sahabatnya jadi terluka akibat tergores gunting.

"Aku minta maaf Sango _-chan_ , gara-gara aku, kau-… Aduh" matanya berkaca-kaca karena merasa bersalah, sebuah tangan memukul pelan kepala gadis itu agar tersadar. Ringgis kecil kagome pun membuatnya berhenti menangis.

"K-kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Bodoh, Aku ini sahabatmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu" jawabnya dengan bangga, dibalasnya senyum senang yang terukir diwajah gadis itu.

"T-tapi, lukamu itu harus segera disembuhkan nanti bisa-… Eh?" Kagome terkejut karena sahabatnya Sango sudah mengobati tangannya sendiri dengan membalut kain sapu tangannya.

"Sudahkan, Ayo pulang bersama" Sango pun mengajak Kagome untuk pulang bersama. Anggukan tanda setuju pun diterima dari gadis tersebut.

Perjalanan pulang menuju terasa menyenangkan, mengobrol tentang hal konyol membuat Kagome tersenyum kembali akan tetapi sesaat kemudian sedih kembali, Sango yang melihat itu pun berhenti berjalan, membuat gadis itu terheran dan ikut terdiam.

"Ada apa Sango _-chan_?"

"Kagome _-chan_ , Kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka. Padahal kau bisa melaporkannya keguru kan-…"

"A-aku, Eh?" terkejutnya gadis itu karena sahabatnya memegang pundak gadis itu dengan sangat kuat dengan ekspresi menahan marah.

"Kenapa?" Kesalnya kepada kagome, karena tidak mau bertindak saat disakiti orang lain.

"Sango _-chan_ , Maafkan aku, tapi…!" lirihnya berlari meninggalkan sahabatnya, mematung dan terdiam tak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya menjauhinya.

Dikediaman Higurashi, itulah yang tertulis didepan rumah tersebut. Gadis itu masih memainkan gitarnya dengan terampil, musik alunan akustik itu terdengar sangat tenang bagaikan riuk aliran sungai yang mengalir dengan sangat damai dan indah. Jari itu terlihat seperti menari tak henti.

"Uhuk… uhuk" permainan gitar itu pun berhenti sesaat karena terbatuk, dengan cepat dia menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan segera mencuci tangannya hingga bersih. Keringat mengalir dari dahinya, matanya terlihat sangat mengantuk. Obat yang selalu menemaninya telah membantunya untuk tetap bertahan.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini" batinnya melepaskan gitarnya dan menyimpannya di dudukan gitar, menuju kekamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Hari berjalan seperti biasanya, suasana canggung, sedih terukir diwajah gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak selalu saja bully dan disakiti diterima gadis itu. Hari ini gadis itu menemukan sebuah coretan spidol, Tidak memiliki ayah, Mati ucapan – ucapan kasar dan menyakitkan sudah biasa diterimanya. Beberapa orang disitu merasa puas Karena telah berhasil mengisengi gadis itu. Membersihkan dengan tisu seperti biasanya, tanpa melihat kesiapa pelakunya.

"Baik, Semuanya ayo segera kita mulai pelajaran, Ada apa Higurashi?" Tanya sang guru kenapa dia tidak duduk, menyadarkan gadis itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _Sensei_ " jawabnya segera duduk. Semuanya pun memperhatikan guru tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku ingin memberitahu, kalian akan kedatangan teman baru. Di semester ini, kalau begitu. Silahkan masuk Kageyama _-san_!" perintah guru itu membuat murid pindahan itu masuk, seorang wanita berparas putih, matanya terlihat sangat tenang dan indah dengan balutan sebuah pita putih yang merapihkan rambutnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kageyama Kikyo, Mohon kerja samanya." Sebuah bungkuk badan menandakan perkenalan telah dilakukan. Semua mata siswa yang melihat gadis itu merasa senang terutama bagi para laki-laki karena murid pindahannya adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan anggun, Kagome hanya diam saja dan tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Kageyama _-san_ -…"

"Sensei, aku minta maaf jika menyela, Bisakah kau menskor kedua orang itu,!" tunjuk murid baru itu kepada dua orang tersebut, iris matanya yang sekilas tenang berubah menjadi marah. Terheran dan tidak mengerti, kenapa murid pindahan bisa berkata hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu.

"A-apa maksudmu, aku tidak melakukan apapun, kau ngelindur ya kageyamana _-san_?!" tidak terima karena dituduh seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu kageyama _-san_?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, Gadis itu. Dia telah melakukan bully kepada Higurashi _-san_ , terdapat sebuah spidol dimejanya. Dan yang telah melakukannya adalah dia. Periksa saja tasnya disitu ada spidol permanen!" tunjuk kikyo kepada kedua orang itu dengan sangat marah, Kagome yang mengetahui itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Gurunya yang mengetahui itu pun melihat kemeja kagome, memeriksa tas muridnya tidak percaya dan ternyata benar-benar nyata sesuai dengan yang dikatakan kikyo, Kedua gadis itu ketakutan dan tak percaya bahwa murid baru itu telah menganggu kesenangannya.

"Kalian berdua, setelah selesai kelas ini ikut denganku keruang guru!" geramnya kepada kedua muridnya tersebut.

"B-baik" pasrah kedua siswi itu menunduk.

"Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya" sang guru pun memulai mata pelajarannya.

Jam istirahat pun berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran telah selesai. Kagome pun memakan bekalnya dengan tenang ditaman belakang sekolah sendirian, sampai akhirnya, beberapa orang datang dengan ekspresi kesal lalu menarik gadis itu dan menahan dirinya.

"A-apa mau kalian?!" Bekal gadis itupun tumpah berantakkan, lalu keadaannya sedang dalam bahaya. Kemarahan terlihat sirat wajah mereka bertiga yang kesal kepada dirinya.

 _ **Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?**_

 _ **Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**_

 _ **Tolong aku, siapapun?**_

 _ **Kami-sama**_

"Gara-gara kau, aku di skors dan gara-gara kau. Aku dipermalukan, kau harus diberi pelajaran!" menarik rambut Kagome, membuatnya kesakitan, tangan gadis itu ditahan oleh dua anak buahnya.

"A-Aku minta maaf, Aku berjanji akan menuruti apa kalian, j-jadi tolong-" Kali ini gunting sudah digenggam orang itu, marah dan kesal sudah tak bisa dihilangkan, memejamkan mata dan pasrah itulah yang hanya bisa dilakukan Kagome.

"Kagome _-chan_!" panggil seseorang yang datang tepat waktu bersama seorang guru wali kelas mereka, mereka yang akan membully dan menyakiti kagome pun tertangkap basah dan tidak bisa berkata apapun. Hingga sang guru membawa mereka bertiga dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kagome _-chan_ , kau tidak apa-apa…"

"Sango _-chan_ , aku sangat takut. Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Aku… aku…" ucapnya hampir menangis karena ketakutan. Sahabatnya pun hanya mengelus rambut gadis itu dengan lembut agar menenangkan diri.

"I-itu,… sebenarnya kau harus berterima kasih pada dia bukan aku" garuk pipi sango, kagome yang mendengar itu tak mengerti.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik, lebih baik kau keluar dan menjelaskannya Kageyama _-san_?!" bingung apa yang harus dikatakan, akhirnya nama orang itu pun keluar dari balik dinding kelas.

Kagome yang mendengar itu pun terkejut, wanita itu pun keluar dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lamanya. Seseorang yang baru ditemuinya, hari ini dan merupakan murid pindahan.

"Kageyama _-san_ , a-apa kau yang melakukan ini semua?" sebuah anggukan dijawab darinya tanda mengatakan iya. Kagome yang mendengar itu hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya menunduk, mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"K-Kenapa, kenapa kau melakukan ini semua hanya untukku?!" menyesali dirinya sendiri, karena selalu ditolong oleh orang lain.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatnya, Kagome?" perkataan itu membuat gadis itu mengirnyitkan irisnya tak mengerti. Rasa penasaran kedua orang itu tak mengerti kenapa wanita itu mengatakan hal yang tidak mengertinya.

"Huh! kau memang jahat, aku akan membuatmu ingat kembali, ini" memberikan sebuah foto dan sebuah kalung bercorak hitam. Kagome baru menyadari dan mengingatnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, menandakan air mata akan jatuh, Sango yang melihat itu pun merasa khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kagome _-chan_ , apa kau sakit?" menanyakan keadaannya, gelengan kepala menandakan dia baik-baik saja. Tertawa kecil sambil menghapus air matanya dan mulai tersenyum hangat.

"Maaf, aku baru mengingatnya. Terima kasih banyak Kikyo _-san_ " sebuah senyum bahagia terukir diwajah Kagome, Kikyo yang berada disitu hanya tersenyum juga, Sango yang melihat kedua orang itu hanya merasa bingung.

"Kau mengenalnya, Kagome _-chan_?"

"Iya, dia teman Tk ku. Dulu dia satu kelas denganku, tapi, kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberikan kabar kepadaku, Kikyo _-san_. Kau menghilang seperti ditelan bumi saja?!" menjelaskan dengan rasa ingin tahu mengapa teman masa kecilnya meninggalkan dirinya..

"Maafkan aku, aku baru mengabarimu lagi, karena orang tuaku harus pindah kerja keluar negeri. Jadi baru sekarang aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu!" pintanya memohon kepada Kagome sambil merapalkan tangannya menjadi satu.

"Dasar, Baiklah. Aku akan maafkan kau, tapi sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau mampir kerumahku, untuk merayakan kedatanganmu kembali kejepang!" Ucapnya untuk tidak menolak, Kikyo yang mendengar itu hanya pasrah dan menerima.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi, kalian mengobrol saja berdua ya-… Eh?" sebuah tatapan kesal dari kagome membuat wanita berkuncir itu sedikit takut dan hati – hati.

"A-ada apa?"

"Sango _-chan_ , kau harus ikut dengan kami!"

"T-tapi aku tidak enak dengan kalian, karena kalian baru bertemu jadi-…"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, kau harus ikut atau aku akan mengambil ponselmu, coba kita lihat, s-siapa dia?!" ejek Kagome sambil memegang ponsel Sango, dia pun terkejut sejak kapan Handphonenya berada di sahabatnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena menahan malu membuka ponsel flip lipat dan ada foto di wallpapernya.

"E-eh…jangan melihat privasi orang, kembalikan, Kembalikan… Kagome _-chan_. Ayo kembalikan,!" rengeknya kepada sahabatnya, sambil berusaha mengambil ponselnya. Kikyo yang berada disitu pun menghentikan aktivitas mereka berdua dan mengambil ponsel yang ada ditangan Kagome dan memberikannya kepada Sango.

"Kagome, sudah cukup tak baik menganggu privasi orang!" ucapnya, Sango yang mendengar itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya setuju dengan Kikyo, sedangkan Kagome hanya tertawa kecil.

"I-iya, Aku yang salah" gerutunya masih ingin tau, siapa pemuda diponsel Sango.

"Ya sudah, setelah ini kita berkunjung kerumah Kagome, Kau ikut kan Kuwashima _-san_?"Tanya nya kepada Sango, orang itu hanya menghela dengan pasrah dan mengiyakannya.

Senyum kemenangan terukir diwajah kagome, Karena sango hanya bisa pasrah dan mengiyakan saja, begitu pun dengan Kikyo yang ikut senang.

Pelajaran disekolah pun sudah selesai, semua siswa meninggalkan kelas-kelas yang ada untuk pulang kerumah, beberapa ada yang mengikuti esktrakulikuler juga, mereka bertiga pun mulai meninggalkan kelas. Perjalanan pun terasa menyenangkan karena bersama.

"Ih… jangan dibahas lagi memalukan tahu!" mohonnya jangan tertawa, kepada kedua temannya.

"M-maaf Kagome, hahaha… itu sangat lucu soalnya" tawa Kikyo tak tahan mendengar cerita Sango. Kagome hanya mendengus kesal karena sudah diejek oleh sahabatnya, melewati sebuah toko musik gadis itu pun berhenti.

"Sango _-chan_ , Kikyo _-san_. Aku ingin mampir sebentar kesana, tunggu sebentar ya" ucapnya kepada mereka berdua, memasuki toko dan membeli barang apa yang ingin dia beli.

 _Tring…._ Bunyi lonceng pintu yang berbunyi.

"Selamat datang,oh Ada yang ingin kau cari Kagome?" senyum sang pemilik toko menyapa gadis itu seperti biasanya, anggukan kepala dijawabnya tanda membenarkan apa yang ingin dia cari. Sebuah senar gitar baru. Transaksi pun telah berhasil, dengan segera Kagome membawa barang yang dia beli ditoko tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Myoga _-san_ " jawabnya dengan lembut, mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan perjalanan kerumah kagome, empat pasang mata mengamati ketiga gadis itu dengan perasaan senang, bahagia tentu saja siapa yang tidak senang, jika bertemu dengan orang yang kita sukai bukan. Pikir semua orang yang sedang kasmaran.

"Bagaimana?"

"Miroku, kau benar, gadis itu sangat manis. Aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengan dia" ujar pemuda surai perak itu dengan sangat senangnya melihat gadis muda sepantarannya dengan iris mata sayunya yang terlihat sangat tenang, dengan senyuman yang terlihat lemah lembut keibuan..

"Itulah yang dinamakan semangat lelaki sejati, eh bukannya itu higurashi _-san_ dari kelas 12–E?" gumam pria bernama miroku itu, melihat gadis bersurai biru legam itu ikal sepunggung itu.

"Kau mengenalnya miroku?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan pernah satu kelas dengannya, di kelas 11"

"Uhn…Higurashi yah,… aku punya rencana!" dengan semangatnya inuyasha memiliki ide yang brilian. Tak mengerti dan bingung itulah yang dipikirkan sahabatnya.

"Rencana apa, beritahu aku dong?" memohon agar diberi tahu, inuyasha pun berbisik ditelinga miroku. Mendengar dan memperhatikan dengan serius apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya.

"Eh, kau serius bukannya itu terlalu berlebihan?"

"Tidak ada salahnya kan, lagipula Sango kan pacarmu. Miroku. ayolah"

"B-Baiklah akan kulakukan, tapi darimana kau tahu banyak tentang dirinya?

"I-itu bukanlah urusan penting!" tukas Inuyasha tak ingin membahasnya.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau dicoba sih" sebuah senyum terukir diantara mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita lakukan!" beradu tinju bahwa mereka setuju akan menjalankan rencana Inuyasha.

 _ **DIRUMAH HIGURASHI**_

Sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sederhana, tapi modern. Merasa kagum dan tak percaya. Bahwa seorang gadis muda berusia 17 tahun tinggal seorang diri.

"Kagome, kau tinggal sendiri?" sebuah anggukan terjawab darinya, Kikyo hanya bisa takjub dengan peralatan musik yang lengkap ada dirumah tersebut, untuk seorang gadis ini terasa aneh. Karena biasanya kamar akan dihiasi warna yang sedikit mencolok dengan kemanisan feminim sifat wanita, tapi tidak dengan Kagome, kesannya seperti studio pribadi pikirnya.

"Ini teh dan cemilannya, silahkan"

"Maaf, merepotkan" kedua sahabatnya hanya menggangguk sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Obrolan pun terucap dalam canda mereka berdua. Keceriaan terukir diwajah mereka. Kehangatan dan suasanana indah inilah yang diinginkan gadis itu, saat sedang mengobrol dengan asyiknya tubuhnya gemetar dan perutnya merasa mual.

"Uhmk-…." Berlari dengan cepat kekamar mandi, membuat kedua sahabatnya terkejut. kagome berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan pun terkunci, Keran air kamar mandi dibukanya, suara gemuruh air yang cukup keras membuat kebisingan, menyembunyikan suara batuknya agar tidak ketahuan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Kagome _-chan_ … ada apa, buka pintunya?!"

"Kagome, kau baik – baik saja?"

"Kagome _-chan_. Ayo buka pintunya!"

"Kagome!"

"Aku baik-baik saja" tukas Kagome mengatakan hal tersebut untuk menyembunyikan sakitnya, sambil berlalu keluar kamar mandinya.

"Benarkah?!" delik Sango tak percaya.

"Benar kok, intinya aku baik-baik saja dan cepatlah bersihkan badan kalian, aku sudah menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu, Kikyo _-san_ harus membersihkan badanmu juga, ok" perintahnya memberikan handuk kepada mereka berdua dan mendorong kedua sahabatnya dari belakang. Menyuruhnya untuk segera berganti baju.

"B-Baiklah" Kikyo dan Sango hanya bisa pasrah karena disuruh kagome.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal ya, kalau butuh apa-apa bilang saja!" ujarnya dengan sedikit paksaan, kikyo hanya membalas dengan senyuman, tanda mengerti. Kagome pun meninggalkan mereka berdua. Menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup kembali, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan yang tidak diketahui mereka berdua.

"Kau juga merasakannya ya, Kageyama _-san_?" merasa namanya terpanggil diapun setuju dengan sango.

"Iya, ada yang aneh dengan sikap kagome, tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa?!" merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sango, suatu rahasia yang tidak diketahui mereka berdua.

Langkah kakinya melangkah dengan irama jalan yang tidak biasa, berjalan kekamarnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, mengambil sesuatu didalam lokernya. Sebuah obat dalam sachet resep dari rumah sakit yang sudah dianjurkan oleh dokter. Beberapa kapsul obat berwarna merah dan putih serta kuning menjadi satu masuk kedalam mulut gadis itu. Segelas air membantu mempelancar obat itu untuk memudahkan dalam menelannya.

"Tubuhku benar-benar sakit sekali?!" detak jantungnya tak normal dalam bernafas, keringat dingin membasahi keningnya.

Berdiri kembali dan menyimpan obatnya didalam loker dan menguncinya, meninggalkan kamarnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam bersama kedua sahabatnya.

 _ **To be continue…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cerita sebelumnya :_**

Langkah kakinya melangkah dengan irama jalan yang tidak biasa, berjalan kekamarnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, mengambil sesuatu didalam lokernya. Sebuah obat dalam sachet resep dari rumah sakit yang sudah dianjurkan oleh dokter. Beberapa kapsul obat berwarna merah dan putih serta kuning menjadi satu masuk kedalam mulut gadis itu. Segelas air membantu mempelancar obat itu untuk memudahkan dalam menelannya.

"Tubuhku benar-benar sakit sekali?!" detak jantungnya tak normal dalam bernafas, keringat dingin membasahi keningnya.

Berdiri kembali dan menyimpan obatnya didalam loker dan menguncinya, meninggalkan kamarnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam bersama kedua sahabatnya.

 **Sayounara memory**

 **Inuyasha author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Takasashi Rumiko-san baik itu cerita maupun karya, Saya hanya ingin menuangkan pikiran saja dalam fanfic ini.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencintai kita, jika tidak sepenuh hati, keraguan hanyalah sebuah alasan pelarian kebenaran yang menyakitkan. Meninggalkan bekas luka hati bagi siapapun yang sedang jatuh hati kepada orang yang dikaguminya.**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance, School.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo & Etc.**

 **Do not COPAS**

 **Chapter 2 : Sesuatu yang tidak terduga, sebuah permintaan hati.**

 ** _DIRUMAH HIGURASHI_**

Suasana hangat dan ramai dengan pembicaraan kecil yang biasa dilakukan oleh gadis-gadis ketika menginap membuat hari itu sangat menyenangkan bagi gadis bersurai ikal biru legam itu. Kehadiran semua teman-temannya yang ada disana terasa sedikit ceria dan gaduh. Acara makan mereka pun selesai dan membersihkannya bersama-sama.

"Huaah… selesai juga"

"Terima kasih Sango _-chan_ , Kikyo _-san_ , aku jadi merepotkan kalian berdua" ucap Kagome karena merasa tidak enak hati dibantu oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Uhm" jawab mereka bersama.

"Kagome, maaf jika aku boleh bertanya, memangnya keluargamu pada pergi kemana, apa tidak apa-apa jika kami menginap disini?" Tanya sahabat bermata sayu dan tenang itu ingin mengetahui.

"Tidak apa-apa aku memang selalu hidup sendiri disini. Lagipula mama, _jii-chan_ dan Sota tidak akan pulang sampai akhir tahun musim dingin nanti. Karena urusan pekerjaan diluar negeri"

"Uhn, Lalu ayahmu-… aduh ada apa Kuwashima _-san_ apa aku salah berbicara?" tangannya disikut oleh Sango yang meminta untuk tidak bertanya hal tentang ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sango _-chan_ , papa sudah lama meninggal karena sakit keras yang dideritanya"

"Aku minta maaf jika bertanya hal yang tidak kutahu" menunduk dan meminta maaf kepada gadis yang ditanyainya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengerti karena kau menanyakan hal tersebut, lagipula kita baru bertemu kembali bukan jadi wajar saja jika Kikyo _-san_ tidak tahu. Setelah kita berpisah di taman kanak-kanak" jelas kagome sambil terkekeh kecil, mengambil gitar dan duduk mensetting senar 4.

"I-iya sih,... ngomong-ngomong aku tak menyangka bahwa Kagome menyukai bermain alat musik juga?" kagumnya kepada gadis itu sambil duduk didepan piano milik Kagome. memainkan instrument alat musik yang ditekan itu dengan jari lentiknya, membuat Kagome dan Sango terkejut.

"Kageyama _-san_ bisa bermain piano kah?" Sango yang melihat itu tak mempercayainya

"Kikyo _-san_ , kau juga menyukai musik?"

"T-Tapi aku masih amatir dan baru mengikuti les sekitar 6 bulan sih" jawabnya merasa sedikit malu.

"Itu tidak benar. Jika dilatih terus dan mau belajar aku yakin Kikyo-san akan menjadi pianis yang handal!"

"Apa benar begitu?"

"Tentu saja!" menyemangati sahabatnya.

"Huh… aku merasa iri dengan kalian berdua" sendu wanita surai cokelat itu merasa iri dengan kedua temannya.

"Huh?, memangnya ada apa Sango _-chan_?"

"Mungkin hanya akulah satu-satunya yang tidak pandai bermain musik disini. Aku merasa seperti paling tidak berguna-"

"Itu tidak benar, aku yakin Sango _-chan_ memiliki potensi tertentu yang luar biasa. Lagipula. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengikuti ini, tapi aku tidak memiliki teman yang mau bergabung denganku" membawa brosur kertas untuk menunjukkannya kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Festival sekolah musik tahunan, eh… bahkan kau membuat lagu sendiri, apa kau benar-benar ingin ikut acara tahunan ini Kagome _-chan_?" tak mempercayainya bahwa Kagome sampai bertindak hal yang luar biasa.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan juga aku ingin ikut sebenarnya, tapi apakah aku akan sanggup"

"Apa kau serius ingin ikut Kikyo _-san_? Jika iya aku akan mengajarkanmu piano. Bagaimana?" tawarnya kepada Kikyo.

"Kalau begitu aku mau Kagome!" ucapnya dengan riang karena ada yang tambahan untuk melatih dirinya.

"Uhm"

"Semoga kalian berhasil ya"

"Eh, Kuwashima _-san_ tidak ikut bergabung?"

"I-Itu Tidak mungkin. Lagipula a-aku tidak bisa bermain alat musik!" jelasnya terlihat tidak percaya diri, tapi sebenarnya ingin ikut.

"Uhm… Aku ada ide, bagaimana jika kita membuat band. Aku sebagai gitaris, Kikyo _-san_ sebagai pianis dan Sango _-chan_ sebagai vokalis. Kau mau kan?" ujar Kagome menyarankan ide.

"Aku setuju itu ide bagus, lalu bagaimana denganmu Kuwashima _-san_ kau mau kan?"

"A-Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mengerti tentang musik, bernyanyi atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan seni. Kalau aku menjadi pengacau bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu berlatih vokal. Kumohon Sango _-chan_ ikut yah… mau yah!" ucap Kagome memohon kepada sahabatnya agar mau ikut membentuk band.

"Baiklah… baiklah aku akan ikut. Dasar kagome _-chan_ , _baka_!" kesalnya dengan semu malu. Akhirnya pasrah menerima ajakan Kagome.

"Horeee,… dengan ini kita fix membuat grup band musik. Aku sebagai gitaris, Kikyo _-san_ sebagai pianis dan Sango _-chan_ sebagai vokalis. Mohon kerja samanya" riang Kagome berdiri membungkuk berterima kasih kepada dua sahabatnya.

"Aku mohon bimbingannya Kagome-…"

"Aku juga-…"

"Aduh…"

Keduanya membungkuk hingga menabrak kepala Kagome, mereka bertiga pun menahan sakit akibat kurang menjaga jarak dalam melakukan _ojigi_. Memegang kepala mereka masing-masing yang kesakitan. Akhirnya tertawa kembali untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit sebelumnya.

Niat dan rasa percaya diri mereka telah membentuk grup band ringan. Malam itu mereka semua mulai melatih diri sesuai kemampuan yang dimiliki masing-masing. Instrukstur dari Kagome sebagai pelatih mereka terlihat fokus bagi kedua sahabatnya waktu berjalan sesuai alur siklus mutlak mengikuti rotasi terang atau gelapnya alam. Melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di dekat studio sudah menunjukan pukul 1 malam. Mereka pun menghentikan latihan untuk istirahat besok hari.

"Huh… Tenggorokanku benar-benar sakit dan aku sangat kelelahan" ujarnya senang karena latihan vokalnya telah selesai.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sango _-chan_. Kau masih harus melatih lagi vokalmu dengan baik. Dasar" sebalnya kepada Sango.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku ini belum terbiasa dengan musik tahu.!" Elak Sango.

"Oh, jadi rivalku ini memang lemah. Apa sebaiknya aku ganti saja ya" ejeknya kepada temannya.

"O-oiii… J-jangan bertengkar Kagome, Kuwashima _-san_ " mohonnya tapi tak digubris oleh mereka berdua.

"Apa kau bilang Kagome _-chan_!"

"Aku bicara benarkan Sango _-chan_!"

"Grrrr… ayo kita bertanding janken, yang kalah harus mengikuti apa yang dikatakan pemenang!"

"Siapa takut!"

"Pertama batu… batu, gunting, kertas… sekali lagi!" memainkan suit jepang. Mengambil aba-aba dan kemudian melakukan serangan. Pemenangnya adalah Kagome menggunakan batu dan Sango menggunakan gunting.

"Berhasil…hohoho…" tertawa angkuh karena berhasil mengalahkan sahabatnya.

"Sial, kenapa aku selalu kalah bermain _janken_ jika melawanmu…!"

"Sekarang kau harus mengikuti perkataanku. Mulai besok dan seterusnya kau harus latihan vokal setidaknya 3 jam dalam sehari semua yang kuajarkan tidak boleh dilanggar, tidak boleh makan-makanan yang pedas, asam dan air dingin. Kemudian-…"

"Eh masih ada lagi?"

"Tentu saja, aku yang menang jadi aku yang memutuskan. Kemudian aku ingin tahu siapa foto dihandphonemu itu!" intimidasi Kagome memasang muka penuh kemenangan.

"T-tidak adil… Kagome _-chan_. Aku tidak mau memberitahunya" sambil melempar bantal tidur ke Kagome.

"Kau sudah berjanjikan tidak akan ingkar. Sango _-chan_!" membalikkan serangan kembali dengan bantalnya.

Perang bantal pun terjadi diantara mereka. Membuat Kikyo hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah kedua temannya. Pasrah dan tidak tahu harus apa. Bantal yang dilempar mereka pun berhasil mengenai wajah Kikyo.

"Eh…"

"A-aku minta maaf Kikyo _-san_ "

"A-aku juga minta maaf Kuwashima _-san_ "

"Ini salahmu Kagome _-chan!_ cepat minta maaf!"

"Eh? aku. Ini juga salahmu karena melempar bantal dengan kuatnya-"

"K-Kalian berdua… hentikan ini!" melempar kedua bantalnya jackpot berhasil mengenai muka mereka kedua temannya. Tertawa senang karena melihat mereka berdua kalah dalam perang bantal.

"Ahahaha… lucu sekali muka kalian!"

"Hoh… Kikyo _-san_ benar-benar menyebalkan. Rasakan ini!"

"Aku juga tidak terima rasakan ini Kageyama _-san_ "

"Eh,… coba saja kalau bisa!"

Perang berlanjut diantara mereka yang tadinya ingin istirahat setelah latihan untuk tidur, tidak jadi karena adanya persaingan rival sahabat antara Kagome dan Sango, yang melibatkan Kikyo ikut dalam persaingan mereka. Perang berlanjut dan akhirnya selesai dengan nafas deru yang kelelahan.

"Ini benar-benar menyenangkan"

"Aku setuju. Tapi tak kusangka Kuwashima _-san_ memiliki stamina yang kuat!"

"I-itu tidak benar sama sekali Kageyama _-san_. Ngomong-ngomong Kagome _-chan_ aku akan menyetujuinya" ujar Sango kepada Kagome untuk setuju mengikuti aturan janji dalam permainan janken sebelumnya.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tak mengerti ucapan Sango.

"Aku akan menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya datang kesini, bagaimana?"

"A-Aku hanya bercanda saja kok, aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja, lagipula aku hanya ingin mengikuti festival musiknya saja, tidak ada maksud untuk melihat privasi orang dalam handphonemu itu!"

"A-apa, dasar Kagome _-chan_ jahat, kukira kau ingin mengetahuinya!" sebal karena Kagome hanya menggodanya dirinya.

"M-Maaf hanya bercanda kok" terkekeh kecil karena senang menggoda sango.

"Dasar, aku akan tetap akan menyuruhnya kesini. Lagipula ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" berkata dengan polosnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Sesuatu, Apa itu kasih tahu aku?"

"Itu ra-ha-sia!" tersenyum jahil karena tidak ingin membocorkan rencananya.

"Pelit, aku ingin tahu!"

"Ti-dak mau, Besok aku akan memberitahunya"

"Eh,… ayolah kasih tahu aku!"

Kedua orang itu masih berdebat tentang rahasia yang ingin Kagome ketahui, merasa senang karena Sango berhasil menggoda sahabatnya, membuat teman bersurai hitam pekat dengan iris sayu yang melihat kedua temannya hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka yang seperti anak kecil yang memperebutkan sebuah permen. Hari itu sudah sangat malam, mereka pun beristirahat dalam keheningan rembulan yang mengambil posisi alam saat ini hingga kembali sang mentari yang bertugas menerangi dunia.

Kedua orang itu terbangun, mengucak kedua matanya dengan tangan mereka masing-masing. Cahaya hangat matahari telah memasuki horden jendela rumah Kagome. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi karena begadang sebelumnya.

"Selamat pagi Kageyama _-san_ "

"Pagi juga"

"Eh, Kagome tidak ada disini kemana dia?"

"Mungkin dia sedang kekamar kecil"

"Bisa jadi, ayo kita cari saja, Kuwashima _-san_ " menyetujui ucapan Kikyo mereka pun bangun dan merapihkan futon dan tempat tidur yang dipinjamkan oleh Kagome. Mencari keseluruh ruangan ditemuinya gadis itu yang sedang duduk diteras pada pagi hari, saat akan memanggilnya ada orang lain selain dia yang berada ditempat tersebut. seorang pria paruh baya dengan kacamata yang sedang berbicara kepada gadis itu.

"Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh, Kagome _-san_ " lelahnya menasihati gadis itu yang tak mau mendengarkan ucapan darinya.

" _Sumimasen_ , _Sensei_ " sorot matanya terlihat kosong dan merasa bersalah karena tidak mendengarkan nasihat orang dewasa yang ada didepannya tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau ingin bisa seperti orang normal lainnya, tapi fisikmu lebih lemah daripada orang-orang normal lainnya. Jika kau terlalu aktif dalam melakukan aktivitas, itu akan mempercepat umurmu. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi kepada ibumu jika dia mengetahui data kestabilan fisikmu menurun drastis seperti ini-"

"Seshomaru _sensei_ aku mohon, jangan beritahukan ini kepada mama. Aku berjanji tidak akan ceroboh dalam melakukan apapun lagi!"

"Benarkah?!" Kagome hanya _sweatdrop_ karena dokternya sudah mengetahui watak sifat gadis yang ada didepannya, bertindak ceroboh tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Iya… Iya aku janji. Aku mohon jangan beritahu Mama. Kumohon!"

"Huh… Baiklah aku tidak akan memberitahukannya"

"Yey-…"

"Tapi dosis obatmu kutambah mengerti!" memberikan plastik berisi obat untuk Kagome.

"Eh, Lagi? Aku tidak akan sanggup makan obat sebanyak ini sensei!" keluhnya kepada dokter pribadinya.

"Jangan membantah itu salahmu karena kau tidak mau mendengarkan nasihatku. Kagome _-san_. Kalau begitu aku izin pulang sekarang!"

"B-Baik" Kagome hanya pasrah dan mengantarkan pria paruh baya itu sampai depan halaman rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan itu, Kagome masuk kembali kedalam rumah dan betapa terkejutnya kedua orang yang dikenalnya berdiri didepan pintu sambil melipat dada didepannya. Iris Sango yang melihat temannya itu sangat marah, tapi masih bisa terkontrol emosinya dan Kikyo pun bersifat sama seperti Sango marah kepada gadis itu, tapi irisnya terlihat sedih karena dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak mereka habis pikir berdua.

"A-Ada apa, K-Kikyo _-san_ , Sango _-chan_. Kalian sudah bangun dan oh ya a-aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan jadi ayo kita makan bersama-…?" khawatir jika mereka berdua mengetahui soal penyakitnya.

"Aku membencimu Kagome. Kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakan ini kepada kami!" sela Sango kepada Kagome dengan nada dingin tanpa ada suffix keakraban seperti biasanya.

"Aku juga setuju dengan Kuwashima _-san_. Mengapa kau merahasiakan ini dari kami berdua?!"

"A-apa maksud kalian berdua?"

"Jangan bohong, kami sudah mendengar semuanya, sekarang jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu dan sakit apa yang derita selama ini?" paksanya meminta jawaban kepada Kagome.

"I-Itu, a-aku tidak bisa menceritakannya, k-karena-…"

"Kalau caramu memperlakukan teman seperti ini. Aku akan pulang saja, Ayo Kageyama _-san_!" menyetujui ucapan Sango dan mulai beranjak pergi dari rumah Kagome melewatinya, tanpa berkata apapun dan mulai memakai sepatunya.

"Kami akan pulang, sampai jumpa!" saat akan meninggalkan rumah kagome, gagang pintu sudah diraih oleh sango dan akan membukanya.

"K-Kenapa!"

"K-Kenapa semua orang selalu memperlakukan dengan sangat baik, hanya karena aku menyidap penyakit ini, semua orang selalu bebas memperlakukanku seperti ini. k-karena kebaikan inilah semua orang disekitarku juga pada iri denganku dan m-membenciku juga. a-aku tidak tahan hidup seperti ini terus, seharusnya aku tidak perlu ada saja didunia ini agar tidak merepotkan siapapun lagi!" ujarnya didepan mereka berdua sangat marah dan menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menghapus air mata kesedihan itu yang tidak berhenti-henti. Kedua orang itu tak mengira bahwa kagome akan menderita akan hal ini dalam waktu yang lama. merasa bersalah mereka pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang dan duduk disamping Kagome sambil merangkulnya dan mengusap rambut gadis biru legam itu yang masih menangis tanpa henti.

"I-Itu, Aku minta maaf Kagome _-chan_ , aku tak bermaksud memaksamu untuk bicara tentang penyakitmu ini. aku hanya ingin agar kita saling berbagi permasalahan bersama, bukan begitu Kageyama _-san_?!" sesal Sango menghiburnya.

"I-Iya, aku juga minta maaf jika terlalu memaksamu, tanpa berpikir keadaanmu saat ini!" mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lemah lembut untuk menenangkan Kagome.

"A-Aku benci dengan keadaanku yang lemah seperti ini!"

"Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kagome"

"B-Benarkah itu?!"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu bersamamu Kagome _-chan_!" riangnya dalam berkata.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, kau benar-benar cengeng dan memalukan tahu!" kata Kikyo tertawa melihat tingkah temannya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"H-habisnya…"

 _TENG TONG…_

bunyi bel rumah Kagome pun menandakan ada tamu yang berkunjung kerumahnya.

"Kageyama _-san_ , tolong bawa Kagome _-chan_ kedalam kamarnya dan tolong buatkan teh untuknya. Tidak apa-apakan?" mengerti saran Sango dia pun membawa Kagome kedalam kamarnya. Sango pun segera keluar rumah untuk menemui orang tersebut.

 ** _DIDEPAN RUMAH HIGURASHI_**

Dua pemuda bersurai putih dengan mata hazelnya sedang menunggu didepan pagar rumah tamunya bersama sahabatnya dengan tidak sabar. Pria muda dengan rambut surai cokelat itu hanya kesal karena melihat orang itu bergerak kesana kemari seperti setrikaan baju.

"Diamlah Inuyasha kau menganggu pemandanganku saja!"

"Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu gadis pindahan itu Miroku. Duh nanti aku harus bicara apa ya biar dia mau mengobrol denganku?!" berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan ide, sahabatnya yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah bodoh temannya yang sedang kasmaran.

"Maaf jika sedikit lama, kalian pasti menunggu lama disini ya?!" keluar dari rumah Kagome dan menghampiri kedua pria sepantaran gadis itu yang menormalkan nafasnya.

"Ada apa Sango, apakah telah terjadi sesuatu padamu?!" mendekatkan dirinya dan memegang kedua telapak tangan pacarnya.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja. Miroku _-kun_ dan jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh disini mengerti!" ancamnya mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang menakutkan kepada Miroku.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" terkekeh kecil karena kebiasaaan jeleknya harus dijaga didepan teman-temannya.

"Inuyasha _-san_. Aku akan membantu jadi tenang saja. Ayo masuk" mengajak mereka berdua kedalam rumah Kagome dan tak menyangka bahwa dirumahnya terdapat studio musik pribadi yang cukup besar.

"Hebat" kagumnya Inuyasha dan Miroku melihat dalam rumah Kagome.

"Bagaimana keadaaannya?" seseorang datang dari lantai atas dan menatap kedua orang pria yang dibawa oleh Sango.

"Biarkan dia istirahat aku akan menceritakannya nanti, sebaiknya kita tak menganggunya untuk saat ini, Ngomong-ngomong siapa mereka berdua Kuwashima _-san_?"

"Oh, iya kau belum mengenalnya ya. Perkenalkan dia Ishikawa Miroku dan dia Takasashi Inuyasha"

"Salam kenal" ucapnya mereka berdua kepada Kikyo.

"O-Oh salam kenal juga. mohon bimbingannya" membungkuk sama halnya seperti kedua pria itu untuk saling berteman.

"Sebaiknya kita tak bicara disini, karena bisa menganggu Kagome. kita pindah keruang tamu saja, bagaimana?" tawar kikyo kepada semua temannya agar tidak bicara dibawah tangga. Mengerti ucapan gadis itu mereka pun pindah keruang tamu dan mulai bercakap disana dengan disediakannya teh 4 gelas untuk mereka semua.

"Ini tehnya silahkan"

"Terima kasih banyak" jawab mereka bertiga dan menyesap isi gelas itu perlahan menahan panasnya suhu minuman tersebut.

" _Anu_ … Maaf jika aku boleh tahu, mengapa Higurashi _-san_ tidak ikut berkumpul dengan kita?" ditanya oleh pemuda surai cokelat dengan ciri khas gelang tasbih kecil ditangan kanannya. Membuat kedua gadis itu saling bertatap dan mengerti.

"Dia sedang kelelahan karena menjadi guru musik kami, jadi biarkan dia istirahat sebentar benar begitu Kageyama _-san_ "

"B-Benar, Kagome orang yang sangat penyemangat hingga dia begadang bersama kami hingga tengah malam" terkekeh kecil untuk menyembunyikan rahasia tentang sakit Kagome.

"Oh, kukira ada apa, ngomong-ngomong, ada apa memanggil kami berdua Sango?" Tanya Inuyasha.

"Uhm, sebenarnya aku butuh personil tambahan untuk membuat grup band musik, mungkin Miroku _-kun_ dan Inuyasha _-san_ ingin ikut berpartisipasi"

"Hoh, lalu siapa saja personilnya?" Tanya Miroku antusias ingin mengetahuinya.

"Aku sebagai vokalis, Kageyama _-san_ sebagai pianis dan Kagome sebagai _gitaris_. Apa kalian mau ikut bergabung, aku tidak memaksa kalian berdua jika kalian tidak mau. Kami akan mencari personil lainnya"

"Aku ikut, aku bisa menjadi _drummer_ , lalu Inuyasha kau bagaimana mau ikut tidak?"

"A-Aku, aku tidak begitu pandai bermain musik gitar miroku!" ucapnya malu karena tidak pandai menyembunyikan kekurangannya.

"Aku juga belum begitu mahir bermain piano dengan begitu baik Takasashi _-kun_ , kalau dicoba dan diasah pasti bisa, lagipula kita bisa belajar bersama-sama dengan Kagome pasti menyenangkan bukan begitu Kuwashima _-san_ " terkekeh kecil karena lucu melihat tingkah pemuda surai putih pendek tersebut.

"Uhm benar, bagaimana Inuyasha?" pria itu sedang berpikir keras dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dadanya.

"Eh, ada apa?" terkejut karena lengannya disikut oleh sahabatnya untuk ikut bergabung sambil memberikan kode mata dan menjadi point plus juga dalam pendekatan dengan Kikyo, Membuka iris hazelnya yang sebelumnya tertutup dan sudah memutuskan dengan mantap.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut. Aku akan berusaha dengan baik!"

"Kita berhasil, _yey_!"

"Kagome _-chan,_ pasti akan senang!" menepuk tangan bersama bahwa rencana mereka telah berhasil merekrut anggota baru untuk bergabung dalam membentuk sebuah grup band musik.

Target pertama pembentukan grup musik ringan telah selesai, peluang mengikuti festival musik semakin besar. Mampukah mereka dapat bersatu dalam membentuk kekompakkan satu sama lain.

 _ **To Be Continue…**_

 **Author note :**

 **Maaf jika sedikit terlambat dalam fanfic ini karena author** ** _-san_** **sangat sibuk didunia nyata. Dalam fanfic ini ane tidak mau berbicara panjang lebar, tapi ada satu hal yang perlu readers ketahui.**

 **Fanfic ini dibuat dengan alasan khusus, untuk sekarang author-san lebih memilih menjadi silent written dan tidak mau memberitahukannya sekarnag, jadi ane akan kasih tahu alasan mengapa saya membuat fanfic ini jika waktunya tiba.**

 ** _Arigatou gozaimasu_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

"Maaf jika sedikit lama, kalian pasti menunggu lama disini ya?!" keluar dari rumah Kagome dan menghampiri kedua pria sepantaran gadis itu yang menormalkan nafasnya.

"Ada apa Sango, apakah telah terjadi sesuatu padamu?!" mendekatkan dirinya dan memegang kedua telapak tangan pacarnya.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja. Miroku _-kun_ dan jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh disini mengerti!" ancamnya mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang menakutkan kepada Miroku.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" terkekeh kecil karena kebiasaaan jeleknya harus dijaga didepan teman-temannya.

"Inuyasha _-san_. Aku akan membantu jadi tenang saja. Ayo masuk" mengajak mereka berdua kedalam rumah Kagome dan tak menyangka bahwa dirumahnya terdapat studio musik pribadi yang cukup besar.

 **Sayounara memory**

 **Inuyasha author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Takasashi Rumiko-san baik itu cerita maupun karya, Saya hanya ingin menuangkan pikiran saja dalam fanfic ini.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencintai kita, jika tidak sepenuh hati, keraguan hanyalah sebuah alasan pelarian kebenaran yang menyakitkan. Meninggalkan bekas luka hati bagi siapapun yang sedang jatuh hati kepada orang yang dikaguminya.**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance, School.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo & Etc.**

 **Do not COPAS**

 **Chapter 3 : Rahasia, Janji diantara kita bertiga sebagai teman.**

 ** _DIRUMAH HIGURASHI_**

Mereka berempat sedang berkumpul diruang musik milik Kagome. Melatih kemampuan musiknya untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam festival musik tahunan sekolah. Bunyi semua alat musik yang dimainkan ketiga orang itu dengan ekspresi serius, begitu pun dengan vokalis yang bernyanyi dengan serius dan fokus untuk melatih suara vokalnya dengan maksimal. Berhenti setelah selesai memainkan lagu yang mereka mainkan bersama.

"Sango, suaramu masih terlalu pelan, perbesar sedikit!"

"A-aku tahu itu, dasar Miroku _-kun_ _baka_. Kageyama _-san_ , caramu bermain juga sedikit terlambat aku susah mengikutinya!"

"A-Aku minta maaf Kuwashima _-san_ , aku sedikit kesulitan soalnya"

"H-hoi… tenanglah semuanya. Ini kan baru latihan dasar saja. Jangan dianggap serius ya" mencoba mencairkan suasana diantara mereka bertiga yang sangat sulit untuk menyelaraskan permainan musik secara bersama.

"Inuyasha, kau juga bermainnya masih sering salah jangan seenaknya mengatur-mengatur seperti itu!"

"A-Apa kau bilang Miroku, aku tak ada maksud untuk menjadi pemimpin disini, kaunya saja yang seolah menjadi ketuanya disini!" berjalan dan menarik miroku, mendorongnya hingga menabrak tembok dengan kesalnya.

"Wajar saja jika aku bilang begitu karena aku ini lebih baik daripadamu terus maumu …!" tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, hingga kedua temannya menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Tenanglah, kalian berdua kita bisa bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin!"

"Takasashi _-san_ , Ishikawa _-san_ tolong berhenti tidak enak jika didengar oleh orang lain!"

Pertengkaran di antara mereka membuat seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari balik pintu, rambut halus biru tergerai menututi mukanya yang menunduk. Kikyo yang menyadari orang itu pun terkejut bahwa temannya sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"K-Kagome" semua mata pun tertuju pada gadis itu dalam diam tak ada yang berbicara untuk saat ini.

"Kalian semua, pulanglah!" ucapnya masih menunduk.

"T-Tapi, Kagome _-chan_ kita kan sedang membuat grup musik ini bukan-"

"Itu tidak diperlukan lagi, pulanglah!"

"Tapi-…"

"Aku bilang kalian semua pulanglah!, _gomen_ , kumohon kalian semua pulanglah sekarang!" perintah Kagome menyela semua perkataan Sango dan Kikyo disaat itu juga dalam suasana diam mereka pun menutup gerbang pintu dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian dirumahnya. Berat baginya untuk berdiri kembali dan kaki kokohnya mulai melemas menyentuh permukaan lantai bumi kayu itu sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menangis dalam diam atas penyesalannya karena menyuruh temannya dengan cara yang tidak sopan.

Mereka semua terdiam ditaman dengan sebuah kaleng minuman yang digenggam masing-masing. Meratapi semua keegoisan mereka atas penyesalan yang terjadi.

"Argh!, aku tidak tahan. Aku akan kembali kerumah Higurashi!" perkataan pria itu membuat ketiga temannya terkejut.

"Kalau kesana, nanti Kagome _-chan_ akan memarahi kita lagi Inuyasha _-san_?"

"Aku setuju dengan Takasashi _-san_ , aku juga ingin kesana, aku harus minta maaf kepada Kagome atas kesalahanku dan lemahnya aku yang bermain musik kurang baik ini!" menyesal karena belum begitu baik dalam bermain piano.

"Uhn… Miroku _-kun_ bagaimana denganmu?"

"Miroku cepat berdiri kau, kita akan kembali kesana untuk meminta maaf, jangan jadi pengecut seperti ini!"

"T-Tapi gara-gara aku kalian semua jadi bertengkar seperti ini. aku merasa seperti tak pantas untuk kembali kesana dan bergabung dengan kalian!"

"Itu tidak benar, aku tahu kita semua masih pemula termasuk diriku dan aku masih belum mengenal kalian bertiga dengan baik, tapi bukan berarti kita tak mampu membentuk grup musik ini bukan. Lagipula aku ingin mewujudkan keinginan Kagome dan ikut bersenang-senang dengannya dalam festival musik tahunan. Jadi kumohon ikutlah kembali Ishikawa-san!"

"Aku juga setuju, jika Miroku _-kun_ tidak mau ikut kembali hubungan kita sampai disini, l-lagipula kau sudah menyakiti perasaan Kagome _-chan_!" keluhnya kepada pacarnya dengan nada tidak suka melihat sosok pria itu terlihat lemah.

"Eeeh… Kau ingin meninggalkan aku Sango? Baiklah… baiklah aku akan kesana dan meminta maaf kepada Higurashi. Kau puas!" jawab miroku dengan nada tidak senang.

"T-Terima kasih" semu diwajah gadis surai coklat itu senang mendengar jawaban pacarnya.

"Itu baru namanya sahabatku. Baiklah ayo kita kembali kerumah Higurashi!"

"Ok" jawab mereka bertiga bersama setuju.

Berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan disore hari senja ditempat yang cukup sepi dan tenang, berjalan melangkah menaiki anak tangga satu demi satu terlihat sebuah bangunan kayu tradisional yang begitu asri memasukan uang koin kedalam peti sedekah yang berada disitu tangannya meraih sebuah tali untuk membunyikan sebuah lonceng disebuah kuil. Matanya terpejam sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya menjadi satu untuk berdoa.

Terdiam sesaat untuk berniat berdoa kepada _Kami-_ _sama,_ meminta kepada sang pencipta dalam doa yang diinginkan gadis itu, membuka matanya kembali dan segera bergegas pulang kerumah untuk beristirahat. Betapa terkejutnya saat perjalanan pulang kerumah seseorang berkumpul didepan rumahnya. Terasa sangat berat baginya untuk menatap mereka semua pikir gadis itu. Dengan segera Kagome segera meninggalkan mereka, akan tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Kagome _-chan,_ kumohon jangan pergi dulu!"

"K-Kenapa kalian masih disini?! a-aku menyuruh kalian semua pulang bukan!" Nadanya mulai meninggi tapi dengan suara yang terdengar gemetar ketakutan.

"Kagome, aku minta maaf, mungkin aku bukanlah pemain piano yang handal dan istimewa, tapi aku akan berusaha dengan baik lagi, Kumohon jadilah guruku kembali!" mohonnya sambil menunduk.

"K-kikyo- _san_ "

"Aku juga minta maaf jika permainan gitarku jelek, aku ingin belajar gitar lagi darimu, Kumohon Higurashi!" sama seperti Kikyo Inuyasha pun menunduk didepan gadis itu memohon menjadi gurunya kembali.

"Takasashi _-san_ "

"A-Aku minta maaf Higurashi _-san,_ sebelumnya aku bertindak egois seolah aku lebih baik dari mereka semua. Maukah kau memaafkan aku!" menunduk sama seperti Kikyo dan Inuyasha. Miroku pun melakukan hal yang sama karena merasa bersalah kepada Kagome.

"D-Dasar bodoh, k-kalian selalu saja seenaknya saja!" ujarnya kepada mereka berempat, sango yang melihat temannya itu tak mempercayai bahwa Kagome menangis.

"Kagome _-chan_ kenapa kau menangis, apakah ada yang sakit?" Tanya sango yang khawatir terhadap temannya. Mereka bertiga pun yang mendengar itu segera melihat kondisi gadis itu dengan khawatir.

"Kagome, tolong jangan menangis lagi. Kami tahu kalau perbuatan kami melukaimu kan"

"Miroku cepat minta maaf, Higurashi terlihat menangis karena ulahmu"

"A-Ah… a-aku tahu H-higurashi _-san_ kumohon jangan bersedih lagi!"

Permohonan maaf mereka pun diterima gadis itu dengan kondisi gadis itu yang terlihat menangis bahagia. Memulai kembali latihan dengan porsi yang disesuaikan dengan kemampuan masing-masing dibawah bimbingan Kagome sebagai guru. Melatih teknik vokal suara dengan intruksi yang diberikan gurunya, kemudian beralih ke sahabat masa kecilnya yang sedikit kewalahan dalam mengganti not kunci piano, berjalan kembali ke Inuyasha yang belum begitu mahir kunci balok dan memainkan permainan gitarnya yang sering salah.

Miroku yang berada disitu hanya bisa diam mengamati mereka bertiga. Karena gadis surai biru legam itu tahu bahwa Ishikawa sudah masuk kategori lulus dalam pikiran Kagome karena sudah cukup terlatih dalam bermain alat musik drum berbeda dengan ketiga temannya yang sedikit lambat dalam perkembangan bidangnya masing-masing.

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini latihannya!" ujar Kagome menyuruh mereka bertiga berhenti.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bimbingannya" jawab mereka bertiga.

"Latihan selama 3 jam tanpa henti, benar-benar membuat tanganku sakit!" keluh Inuyasha yang tidak biasa bermain gitar selama beberapa jam tanpa henti.

"T-tanganku juga … tapi berkat Kagome aku jadi bisa mengembangkan lebih lagi dalam bermain piano" terkekeh kecil karena inuyasha pun sama seperti kikyo yang belum begitu mahir dalam bermain musik.

"O-Oh begitu"

"Kalian berdua cukup baik dalam bermain musik, secara pemahaman dan menganalisa musik Kikyo-san cukup baik, hanya kelenturan jarinya yang masih terlihat kaku dalam memainkan. Lalu Takasashi-san dalam praktek visualisasi cukup baik walaupun sedikit sulit dalam bermain kunci balok" pikir Kagome memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Kalian akan baik-baik saja, selama berlatih setiap hari 3-4 jam dalam sehari. Kalian akan mampu menguasai instrument kunci dasar dalam waktu 1 bulan" ucap Kagome menjelaskan kepada mereka berdua.

"Eh…. 1 bulan, lama sekali?!" jawab mereka bersama terkejut.

"Kenapa? Itu adalah perkembangan yang cepat menurutku, setidaknya orang biasa butuh waktu 3 bulan untuk mempelajari kunci dasar. Lagipula kalau kalian mau mundur sekarang pun masih bisa. Aku sudah memikirkannya jika kalian belum bisa mempelajari kunci dasar dalam waktu sebulan. Maka akan aku urungkan keinginanku dalam mengikuti festival musik tahunan" ujarnya tak akan memaksa kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"Eh… Kok begitu Kagome bukannya ini keinginanmu untuk mengikuti festival musik tahunan?!" Tanya Kikyo dengan nada kurang suka atas perkataan Kagome sebelumnya.

"Awalnya sih aku setuju dengan pemikiran itu, tapi untuk apa mengikuti festival tersebut. kalau tidak merasa senang, tanpa orang lain dalam satu tim" jawab Kagome kepada Kikyo.

"Teman-teman ayo kita makan." Ajak sango, mereka bertiga pun mengerti.

"Ayo kita makan" setuju dengan ucapan Sango, kagome pun mengajak mereka berdua.

Dibelakang halaman rumah higurashi terisi dengan berbagai makanan yang dibuat oleh sango. Mereka pun berkumpul dimeja makan, berdoa sejenak dan mulai menyantap makanan yang berada disitu.

"Takasashi _-san_ , kau tidak suka paprika merah?" Tanya kikyo kepada pria itu yang memisahkan makanan yang disukai dengan yang tidak.

"A-aah… begitulah. Soalnya aku tidak suka dengan makanan pahit" terkekeh kecil dengan malunya karena ditanya oleh orang yang disukainya.

"Inuyasha _-san_ , jadi tidak suka masakanku?!" Tanya sango yang terlihat sedih karena makanannya tidak dihabiskan oleh Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, tidak baik memilih-milih makanan lagipula sango dan aku sudah membuatnya dengan penuh cinta dan kehangatan kami berdua iya kan sango-… ugh !" ujarnya berpuitis membuat Inuyasha dan Kikyo _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah pria itu. Kagome yang berada disitu hanya diam makan dengan tenang.

"Berisik, dilarang berbicara ketika sedang makan Miroku _-kun_!" selanya memukul perut pria itu yang merintih kesakitan.

"A-Aku baru saja makan, k-kalau aku muntah bagaimana?"

"Baiklah-baiklah, akan kumakan!" ujarnya mengambil makanan itu dengan garpu yang ada ditangan kanannya. Menatap makanan itu dengan iris serius.

"Kau pasti bisa Takasashi _-san_!" semangat Kikyo kepada Inuyasha, Sango dan Kagome pun melihat mereka sejenak. Mengarahkan garpu yang berisikan paprika merah itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya dan terhenti mulutnya untuk memakan paprika merah tersebut.

"Hueee… Auukuh tidak bisa menelannyaa" jawab Inuyasha dengan ekspesi ingin menangis dengan air liur yang mengalir deras seperti air terjun.

" _Hyaaa_ …" mereka berempat pun ambruk ditanah dengan tidak elitnya melihat tingkah bodoh Inuyasha seperti anak kecil yang tidak suka makanan yang tidak disenanginya.

"Kagome _-chan_. kupinjam lapnya dulu, dasar kau ini sudah SMA tapi masih pilih-pilih makanana!" kesal sango kepada Inuyasha.

"Takasashi _-san_ , benar-benar lucu"

"J-Jangan menertawakan aku!"

"Hal-hal seperti ini tidak buruk juga" pikir Kagome tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berempat yang konyol.

Setelah mereka makan dan membersihkan sisa bekas piring dan minum peranti milik Kagome. Gadis itu mengantarkan mereka berempat sampai stasiun. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.30 malam. Mereka pun bergegas menaiki kereta.

"Terima kasih banyak Kagome. Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu"

"Aku juga berterima kasih Higurashi _-san_ "

"Tidak apa-apa, aku cukup senang atas kedatangan kalian hari ini. sampai jumpa disekolah besok"

"Tentu saja, hati-hati dijalan yah" ujar kagome kepada mereka bertiga, kereta yang menunggu pun kembali berjalan menuju lokasi yang dituju.

"Takasashi _-san_ , kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama mereka?"

"Rumahku ada didekat sini, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan mereka bertiga sampai stasiun"

"Oh begitu, ya sudah kita berpisah disini. Sampai jumpa" jawabnya dengan nada sedikit acuh.

" _A-Anu_ , Higurashi _-san_. Boleh aku membicarakan sesuatu denganmu?" Tanya pria itu kepada orang itu, kagome pun menyetujuinya dan segera mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk berbicara yaitu ditaman dekat rumah Kagome.

 _ **DI TAMAN**_

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa rumah Takasashi _-san_ dekat denganku!" ujarnya sambil memegang kaleng ocha yang hangat.

"Aku juga baru menyadari bahwa Higurashi _-san_ tinggal disini juga" jawabnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"I-Itu, a-aku… bagaimana bilangnya ya. Duh…itu-…"

"Soal Kikyo _-san_ kah?" tebaknya asal membuat muka Inuyasha bersemu merah padam seperti kepiting rebus dengan anggukan kecil sebagai tanda setuju.

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Sango _-chan_ yang memberitahuku, Jadi kau menyukai Kikyo _-san_ ya, terus kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"A-Aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu, bantulah aku agar bisa berpacaran dengan Kageyama Kikyo. Kumohon Higurashi!" mohonya kepada Kagome meminta bantuan Kagome. Gadis itu hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan permohonan pria itu.

 ** _To Be Continue…_**

 **Author note :**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf jika sedikit delay. Karena author** ** _-san_** **sedikit sibuk di duta. Author akan usahakan untuk melanjutkan chapter berikutnya dengan cepat.**

 ** _Arigatou gozaimasu_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

 _ **DI TAMAN**_

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa rumah Takasashi _-san_ dekat denganku!" ujarnya sambil memegang kaleng ocha yang hangat.

"Aku juga baru menyadari bahwa Higurashi _-san_ tinggal disini juga" jawabnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"I-Itu, a-aku… bagaimana bilangnya ya. Duh…itu-…"

"Soal Kikyo _-san_ kah?" tebaknya asal membuat muka Inuyasha bersemu merah padam seperti kepiting rebus dengan anggukan kecil sebagai tanda setuju.

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Sango _-chan_ yang memberitahuku, Jadi kau menyukai Kikyo _-san_ ya, terus kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"A-Aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu, bantulah aku agar bisa berpacaran dengan Kageyama Kikyo. Kumohon Higurashi!" mohonya kepada Kagome meminta bantuan Kagome. Gadis itu hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan permohonan pria itu.

 **Sayounara memory**

 **Inuyasha author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Takasashi Rumiko-san baik itu cerita maupun karya, Saya hanya ingin menuangkan pikiran saja dalam fanfic ini.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencintai kita, jika tidak sepenuh hati, keraguan hanyalah sebuah alasan pelarian kebenaran yang menyakitkan. Meninggalkan bekas luka hati bagi siapapun yang sedang jatuh hati kepada orang yang dikaguminya.**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance, School.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo & Etc.**

 **Do not COPAS**

 **Chapter 4 : Kelemahanku untuk berpegang teguh pada idealism diri (bagian 1).**

 ** _DI TAMAN_**

Pria itu masih menunggu jawaban dari temannya yang masih duduk dibangku taman, perasaan gelisah dan menolak untuk membantu mungkin ada dalam benak pikirann pria tersebut.

"Besok dilantai dua atas gedung dekat pintu masuk gerbang sekolah, akan kuberi tahu jawabanku. Sekarang aku ingin pulang dan mengerjakan sesuatu. aku permisi?" ujarnya memberikan jawaban kepada inuyasha. Mendengar jawaban tersebut membuat pria sepantaran itu sedikit merasa sedih.

"Jangan memasang wajah sedih dan lemah seperti itu didepanku. Menurutku Kikyo _-san_ juga menyukaimu. Jadi semangatlah!" ucap kagome melanjutkan ucapannya dan mulai berlalu pergi untuk pulang meninggalkan pria itu yang mematung sejenak.

Perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya sampai ditempatnya. Matanya tiba-tiba mulai mengabur, kepala dia pegang dengan sangat kuat menahan sakit. Terbatuk secara terus menerus hingga darah segar terlihat pada telapak tangannya yang mungil tersebut.

"S-Sakit!" umpat gadis itu memaksa dirinya untuk tetap berdiri menuju kamarnya. Dan mengambil obat dari loker yang tak beraturan. Hingga barang-barang perlengkapan diatas mejanya jatuh berantakan.

"A-Aku… apakah akan benar-benar…!" pikirnya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri kondisi mengigil seperti orang kedinginan dan tak bisa berpikir jernih, menahan sakit hingga tertidur dengan kondisi yang kurang baik.

 ** _KEESOKAN HARINYA DI SEKOLAH._**

Pagi sudah menyinari semangat cahaya keceriaan seperti biasanya. Semua siswa berjalan menuju ketempat tujuannya masing-masing sesuai kepentingan setiap orang. Pagi itu gadis surai legam tersebut mendapatkan sebuah pesan surat dilokernya. Irisnya menandakan tenang untuk menyembunyikan hal yang sudah terbiasa bagi dirinya.

"Mereka lagi" pikirnya Kagome yang sudah mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

"Jika, kau melarikan diri. Akan kubuat hidupmu menderita. Mengerti!" ancam seseorang dari belakang gadis itu yang terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan salah satu siswa yang tidak menyukai Kagome. Meninggalkannya untuk memasuki kelas.

"K-kenapa, selalu seperti ini-"

"Waaa…" terkejutnya kagome karena ada yang menyentuh bahunya secara tiba-tiba disentuh oleh seseorang, membuatnya ketakutan.

"S-sango _-chan_ , dasar membuat aku jantungan saja!" kesalnya kepada sahabatnya yang mengagetkan dirinya dan menyembunyikan pesan surat tersebut.

" _Gomen, gomen_ , habisnya kau melamun saja dari tadi" terkekeh melihat tingkatnya yang ketakutan setengah mati.

"Dasar!"

"Pagi Kuwashima _-san_ , Kagome" sapa seseorang membuat pertengkaran mereka terhenti dan mendongkak mencari asal suara yang memanggil mereka berdua. Ditemuilah seorang gadis bermata sayu tenang dengan rambut hitam yang terurai bebas. Seragam baru sekolahnya dia kenakan sebuah jaket almater hitam dengan lambang sekolah barunya didada kirinya, rok hitam pendek diatas lutut menyelaraskannya dan sebuah kaos kaki hitam panjang yang menutupi kakinya hingga terlihat hitam transparan menambah kesan manis bagi gadis tersebut.

"Kikyo _-san_ , p-pagi… kau benar-benar berbeda?!" ucap kagome tak percaya melihat sahabatnya sangat berbeda saat memakai serangam lamanya.

"I-Ibuku yang memilihkannya untukku, w-walaupun aku sangat tidak cocok karena selalu dilihat orang-orang disini. a-aku sangat malu rasanya. Apakah penampilanku ini sangat aneh!" kesal terhadap ibunya karena penampilannya saat ini membuat semua mata melihat dirinya.

"Kageyama _-san_ kau tidak mengerti ya, mengapa semua orang memperhatikanmu?" sebuah gelengan tanda tak mengerti didapatkan darinya.

"Polos banget sih anak?!" umpat kedua orang itu bersama dalam hati melihat Kikyo yang terlihat sangat jujur.

"Ya intinya, uhm… penampilanmu sangat spesial saat ini. jadi tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Kagome mencoba mencairkan suasana dan mulai memasuki kelas karena jam pelajaran sudah akan dimulai. Waktu berjalan seperti biasanya bagi setiap orang sampai jam pulang sekolah pun telah berakhir. Kagome dengan segera meninggalkan kelas, tindakan yang tergesa-gesa membuat beberapa orang terheran karena beberapa temannya pun ikut keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru. Sango dan Kikyo yang melihat keanehan kepada kagome merasa aneh dengan segera mereka mengikuti mereka.

"Aku akan langsung pulang lebih awal saja!" pikir kagome sebaiknya, saat akan menuju pintu keluar dicegatlah gadis itu oleh orang yang tidak disukainya. Kedua orang itu yang dikenal kagome adalah bawahan orang yang membullynya.

"Buru-buru sekali kau pulangnya, Higurashi _-senpai_ , kami ingin berbicara sebentar dan menyelesaikan masalah ini, bukan begitu. momiji" ucap temannya dengan santai

"Benar, jangan ketakutan seperti itu _senpai?_ " mendekati gadis itu yang terdiam karena masih sepi, dikarenakan ada agenda membersihkan kelas setiap hari senin sebelum semua siswa pulang sekolah. Sebuah aturan yang sedikit aneh bagi beberapa orang. Mendekatinya, gadis itu terlihat khawatir. Saat mereka berdua mulai menghampiri dirinya.

"J-Jangan mendekat!" teriaknya kepada mereka berdua. Ucapannya tak didengar dirasa sudah mendekat sebuah kater sudah disembunyikan dalam saku almater juniornya mengarahkan keleher gadis itu yang mematung, keringat dingin sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"Jangan macam-macam untuk melawan. Ikutlah dengan kami kebelakang sekolah. Mengerti!" sebuah anggukan kecil mengerti dari wajahnya yang terlihat pasrah dan dibuat bungkam jika melakukan satu kesalahan saja, nyawanya bisa saja menghilang.

Mereka bertiga pun menuju kebelakang gedung olahraga dibelakang sekolah. memasuki ruangan gudang olahraga tersebut.

"Dengar, jika kau melaporkannya kepada guru. Kau akan bernasib sama seperti orang itu. Mengerti!" sebuah ancaman kepada ketua komite olahraga. Hanya mengangguk mengerti dan memberikan sebuah kunci gudangnya dan menyuruhnya pergi. Kagome tak bisa melakukan apapun, sebuah tali mengikat tangannya dibalik punggungnya, matanya ditutup dengan sebuah kain putih. Membuat dirinya tak berdaya sama sekali. Jika berteriak meminta tolong. Sebuah kater sudah menyentuh leher kanannya dan siap mengancam nyawanya secara tiba-tiba bahkan lebih buruk pikirnya saat ini.

"Tsubaki _-senpai_ , apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya!" tanya juniornya bersurai cokelat pendek tersebut.

"Momiji, botan angkat dia!" menuruti perintahnya seniornya, dengan tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan kencang meninju perut gadis itu. Kagome hanya bisa menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"K-kumohon h-hentikan. T-Tsubaki _-san_!" rintihnya menahan sakit akibat dipukul diperutnya dengan sangat kuat. Terbatuk dan air ludah mengalir dari mulutnya perlahan.

"Oh, sepertinya menyenangkan. Rasakan ini!" teriak teman kelasnya melakukan hal yang sama kepada Kagome yaitu memukulnya dengan sangat keras.

Mencari kesana kemari tak melihat orang yang ditemuinya. Kedua sahabatnya sangat khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Kagome. Melihat seorang pemuda yang ketakutan. Dilorong dalam sekolah. Sango yang mengenal dirinya. Menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Kuranosuke _-san_ , mengapa kau ada disini?!"

"Kuwashima _-san_. A-A-Aku s-sedang menjaga m-maksudku menunggu seseorang" tertawa garing untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, Sango dan Kikyo yang mendengar itu merasa aneh dengan nada ucapan pria itu.

"Oh iya apakah kau melihat seorang wanita berambut biru legam, tingginya segini kira-kira?. Kuranosuke _-san_ " tanya Sango kepada pria tersebut.

"A-Aku… a-aku tidak melihatnya sungguh!" berteriak didepan sango dengan sangat ketakutan.

"B-Baiklah, jika kau tidak tahu. Maaf jika kami menganggumu, ayo Kageyama _-san_ … eh Kageyama _-san_?" ucapnya saat akan meninggalkan laki-laki tersebut, tapi Kikyo yang merasakan keanehan pada pria itu pun memegang tangan pria itu.

"Kuranosuke _-san_ , kau tau dimana Higurashi dimana bukan!" tanya kikyo tenang, takeda dan sango yang mendengar itu terkejut.

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Mengapa kau berbohong padaku!-…. Kageyama _-san_?" pinta Kikyo untuk tenang dan melanjutkan kembali berbicara kepada Takeda.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong dan ketakutan apa kau sudah diancam oleh seseorang?" tanya kembali.

"Tolong dia, tolong selamatkan Higurashi _-san_!" pekiknya ketakutan tak berdaya. Mendengar hal itu dari mulutnya membuat kedua orang itu segera menuju tempat kagome berada.

Nafasnya sudah sangat lemah, muka dan tubuhnya sudah lebam. Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya. Baju seragamnya sudah sangat berantakan akibat kotor dan darah yang bercampur disana. Jangankan untuk bergerak, berbicara pun sudah tak bisa.

"Tsubaki _-senpai_ , apa selanjutnya yang akan kita lakukan padanya?"

"Botan, bunuh dia dengan ini!" memberikan sebuah pisau dapur. Membuat gadis itu terdiam karena belum pernah membunuh orang.

"Mengapa kau hanya diam botan. Lakukan sekarang, tenang saja kita akan membuatnya seolah dia bunuh diri, jadi tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa kitalah yang melakukan perbuatan ini"

"T-Tapi, aku takut. Aku tak bisa melakukannya _senpai_!"

"Bodoh kau, tidak berguna!" menampar junior surai cokelat tersebut dengan kerasnya. Pipinya merasakan panas akibat tamparan dari seniornya.

"Botan!" momiji yang melihat itu menolong temannya.

"Momiji kau yang lakukan!"

"M-Maaf, aku juga tak bisa Tsubaki _-senpai_ -…"

"Dasar kalian tidak berguna. Terpaksa aku yang melakukannya sendiri. Oi… kagura, pegang wanita jalang itu!" menuruti perkataan Tsubaki dan siap membunuh Kagome yang sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk berbicara maupun melawan.

"Kalau saja kau tidak melawanku, mungkin kau tidak akan bernasib sial seperti ini. mati saja kau keparat!" ancamnya mengarahkan pisaunya kepada Kagome.

"Sebuah tendangan kasar berhasil merusak pintu gudang yang terkunci. Sesuatu yang mengesalkan hati bagi kedua sahabatnya. Melihat Kagome yang sudah sangat berantakan terdiam tanpa suara.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome _-chan_ , Dasar manusia sampah, Lepaskan Kagome _-chan_ sekarang!" murka gadis surai cokelat ponytail itu yang benar-benar marah. Kepada teman sekelasnya.

"Jangan seenaknya ikut campur masalah orang, dasar tak tahu diri!" geram Tsubaki kepada Sango.

"Majulah!" mengarahkan pisaunya ke sango. Kikyo yang melihat hal tersebut dengan segera mendorong temannya. Pisau itupun melukai lengan kiri gadis itu. Sango yang tak mempercayai bahwa temannya menolong dirinya.

"Kageyama _-san_ , dasar manusia keparat. Haaa…!" memukul perut Tsubaki dengan kencang hingga merintih kesakitan dan segera menendang pisaunya hingga terlempar dari genggaman tangannya.

"Kuwashima _-san_ sebelah kananmu!" perintah Kikyo yang melihat kagura mulai menyerang gadis itu dengan sebuah kater. Reaksinya yang kurang hati-hati membuat lengan kanannya terluka akibat goresan kater tersebut.

"HA!" menendang dengan kuatnya, mengenai wajah kagura. Mereka berdua pun terluka cukup parah akibat serangan Sango. Melihat kedua juniornya yang ketakutan, karena melihat sorot mata sango yang sudah sangat murka menyakiti kagome seperti itu tanpa ampun.

"Maafkan kami, tolong jangan lukai kami!"

"Maafkan aku, Kuwashima _-senpai_!" mohonnya meminta ampun kepada wanita itu dengan sangat marahnya. Kikyo pun memegang pundak sango untuk menghentikannya.

"Kuwashima _-san_ , jangan. Biarkan polisi saja yang mengurus mereka berempat yang paling penting Kagome. Kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit!" mohonnya kepada Sango untuk tidak menambah masalah lagi. sebuah gerakan tangan cepat berhasil menampar junior mereka. Sebuah ringgisan kecil dan rasa sakit membuat keduanya terdiam kesakitan.

"Tch"

"Sango!"

"Kageyama _-san_!" beberapa orang dan guru datang menemui mereka. Seseorang yang dikenalnya. mobil ambulan dan mobil polisi membawa mereka ketempat masing-masing sesuai dengan masalah yang didapatkannya. Beberapa guru memeriksa Sango dan Kikyo yang terlibat dalam hal ini untuk memudahkan penyelidikan kasus ini. sekolah pun dibubarkan lebih cepat. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruang guru dan sudah menunggu dua temannya yang menunggu didalam lorong sekolah.

Menaiki angkutan umum bis, mereka semua terdiam dengan raut kecemasan. Terutama kedua wanita itu yang sangat takut jika terjadi apa-apa kepada Kagome.

"Miroku _-kun_?" gumamnya melihat tangan pria itu menyentuhnya.

"Berdoa saja semoga Higurashi _-san_ tidak apa-apa. Mengerti" hibur Miroku agar tidak khawatir.

"T-Tapi aku telambat menyadarinya, jika terjadi apa-apa pada Kagome _-chan_. Aku!"

"Kuwashima _-san_ , jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri akupun juga bersalah karena terlambat menyadari hal ini, lalu lukamu bagaimana kau baik-baik sajakan, aku benar-benar tidak berguna dalam perkelahian. Kalau saja aku lebih berani. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu tadi!" sesal Kikyo yang tak bisa membantu dirinya.

"Itu tidak benar, berkatmu. Aku bisa selamat. Terima kasih Kageyama _-san_ "

"Tapi, tetap saja tindakan kalian sangat ceroboh sekali, kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian berdua bagaimana?!"Inuyasha memarahi mereka berdua yang tidak bisa berpikir tenang. Kedua wanita itu hanya menunduk menyesal dengan ucapan pria surai putih itu ada benarnya.

"S-Sudahlah Inuyasha yang terpenting mereka selamat bukan" bantah miroku agar temannya tak membuat mereka berdua menjadi lebih tertekan.

"Huh… Y-Ya, yang terpenting Sango dan Kageyama _-san_ tidak terluka, kalian melakukan hal yang hebat. Kita berdoa saja semoga Higurashi tidak kenapa-napa!" hela Inuyasha menyerah menasihati teman mereka.

"Iya" mereka berdua menyetujui ucapan inuyasha.

 ** _DIRUMAH SAKIT TOKYO._**

Sampailah dilokasi yang mereka tuju, bertanya kepada ruang admin untuk menanyakan keberadaan temannya dirawat diruangan UGD. Sesudah menanyakan hal tersebut mereka diizinkan masuk. Dengan 4 orang paling maksimal boleh menjengguk kamar pasien.

"Kagome"

"Kagome _-chan_ " mereka berdua langsung menghampiri gadis itu yang terbaring lemah ditempat tidur pasien. Beberapa perban melingkari leher dan kepalanya. Selang infus pembantu nafas berada pada hidungnya. Detak jantungnya bergerak pada monitor menunjukkan kondisi gadis tersebut belum tak sadarkan diri.

Inuyasha dan miroku yang melihat kondisi kejam seperti ini hanya bisa diam. Sango dan kikyo yang berada dikamar tersebut hanya bisa menangis terisak tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Petugas rumah sakit pun datang menyuruh mereka berempat menunggu diluar ruangan untuk pengobatan intensif yang akan dilakukan kepada Kagome, dengan berat hati mereka menunggu. waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepatnya bagi mereka berempat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. waktu berkunjung pun telah usai. Membuat mereka harus pasrah meninggalkan temannya.

"Sango, ayo makan roti ini. tidak baik jika kau tidak makan dari siang tadi?" menawarkan makanan kepada dirinya, sebuah gelenggan menolaknya.

"Kageyama _-san_ juga, makanlah sedikit tidak apa-apa, tidak baik memaksakan diri seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Takasashi _-san_. Aku tidak lapar. Terima kasih!" jawabnya sama seperti sango yang enggan untuk mengisi kekosongan perutnya.

"Huh… kalian ini" khawatir melihat mereka berdua selalu terlihat sedih dan tak mau berhenti menangis.

Saat kedua pria itu mulai lelah dengan tingkah kedua gadis itu, petugas rumah sakit mendatangi mereka.

" _Sumimasen_ , apakah kalian teman dari Higurashi Kagome _-san_?" tanya salah satu petugas dirumah sakit suster yang mendatangi kami.

"Uhm, ada apa memangnya?" jawab Miroku.

"Kami mencoba menghubungi keluarganya, tapi tak ada respon balasan dari keluarganya. apakah kalian mengetahui nomor kerabat yang bisa dihubungi mungkin?"

"Maaf. Kami juga belum pernah bertemu orang tua higurashi _-san_ "ucap sango merasa bersalah karena tidak memiliki nomor handphone orang tua Kagome.

"Begitu yah, kalau seperti ini. kita tak bisa merawat dia disini. Karena formulir pengisian datanya harus disetujui terlebih dahulu sebelum mendapatkan pelayananan dari rumah sakit!" ujar suster perawat berbicara kepada mereka berempat.

"Tidak mungkin" gumam Kikyo tak mempercayai hal itu.

" _Anu_ … bolehkah anda menunggu sebentar suster aku akan segera kembali!" ucap inuyasha meminta waktu sebentar kepada petugas perawat tersebut.

"Baiklah"

Menjaga jarak dengan ketiga temannya dan mencoba menelpon seseorang yang dikenalnya. menghubungi lewat ponsel pribadinya untuk meminta tolong kepadanya.

"Ayolah diangkat, kumohon-… ah syukurlah"

"Ada apa kau menelpon malam-malam seperti ini Inuyasha. Aku ini sedang sibuk membuat laporan data perkembangan klienku!" jawab seseorang yang berbicara kepada inuyasha dengan suara baritone beratnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Seshomaru _-Nii_. aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu?"

"Tumben sekali kau meminta tolong kepadaku, kau ingin meminta tolong apa?"

"Begini, temanku sedang berada dirumah sakit, tapi orang tuanya sedang tidak ada dirumah saat ini. bisakah kau menjadi wakilnya untuk sementara ini. kau juga seorang dokter jadi hanya dirimu yang bisa kuminta tolong. kumohon bantulah aku kali ini. _Nii-san_!"

"Hah! Inuyasha kau ini terlalu bodoh dan memutuskan seenaknya saja dalam meminta apapun. Baik-baik aku akan membantumu dan berbicara kepada petugas disana. Aku akan menuju rumah sakit kau berada, boleh kutahu siapa temanmu yang dirawat disana?" tanyanya heran siapa teman inuyasha yang sedang dirawat disana yang sedang memakai jas lab dokternya dan merapihkan rambutnya dicermin dengan sebuah sisir ditangan kirinya.

"Namanya Higurashi Kagome. _Nii-san_ "

"Huh!, kau bercanda ya?!"

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda dalam keadaan seperti ini. _Baka Aniki_. Aku serius!"

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku dari tadi _baka_. Baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Jangan kemana-kemana mengerti. dah!" ucapnya akan segera kerumah sakit menaiki mobil pribadinya. Mematikan handphonenya.

"Suster. aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk menjadi wali Higurashi _-san_ dia akan datang kesini. Mungkin sekitar 45 menit lagi. Jadi maukah anda menunggu sebentar?" tanyanya memastikan kepada perawat tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami akan menunggunya sesuai yang anda katakan. Aku izin permisi dulu!"

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ " jawab Inuyasha membungkuk kecil. Petugas itu pun meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Kau meminta tolong kepadanya Inuyasha?" tanya miroku menebak.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak punya pilihan sama sekali!" terkekeh kecil dan tak tahu harus meminta tolong kepada siapa.

"Mungkin aku tak bisa membantu banyak dalam hal ini, tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekarang" ujar Inuyasha tersenyum hangat kepada temannya untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Terima kasih Inuyasha _-san_ "

"Terima kasih Takasashi _-san_ , a-aku sangat takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Kagome!" matanya terasa panas dan tersenyum hangat karena teman baru disekitarnya banyak yang membantu sahabatnya.

"U-Uhm. _Doumo_ " jawab inuyasha kepada kikyo dan sango sedikit malu.

Mereka menunggu selama kurang lebih 45 menit dan yang ditunggu sang adik muncullah orang yang diharapkan. Pria dewasa berumur 32 tahun keluar dari mobil dan menghampirinya.

"Inuyasha, Dimana ruangannya?"

"Dia masih berada diruang UGD, kita keruang administrasi untuk mengisi data formulir pasien, ayo!"

"Kalian tunggulah disini. Aku akan mengantarkan kakakku terlebih dulu!" ujarnya meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan mengikuti seshomaru masuk kedalam rumah sakit kembali. Menunggu kurang lebih 25 menit lamanya. Inuyasha pun keluar dari rumah sakit kembali.

"Bagaimana, Takasashi _-san_?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang. Kakakku sudah mengurus semua. Sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku mengantar kalian semua kestasiun. Masuklah!" ajak inuyasha menyuruh ketiga temannya untuk masuk kedalam mobil karena dirinya akan mengantar mereka semua.

"Kau bisa bawa mobil. Inuyasha _-san_?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya kepada sango.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, nanti kena tilang polisi kita. Takasashi _-san_?" sedikit khawatir karena anak SMA sudah membawa mobil seperti ini ucap Kikyo.

"Tenang saja, ini malam hari jadi tidak akan ada polisi, lagipula jarak dari sini kestasiun cukup jauh loh. Jadi jangan khawatir aku akan mengantarkan kalian semua ke stasiun" ujarnya mulai memakai sabuk pengaman pada pinggangnya, memasukan transmisi gigi awal, melepas kopling secara perlahan dan menginjak gas mobil untuk berjalan menuju lokasi yang ingin dituju.

Perjalanan yang ditemput hanya membutuhkan waktu 25 menit untuk sampai dengan mobil pribadi yang Inuyasha gunakan, mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang setelah sampai distasiun, kereta pun tiba dan berangkat kembali. Karena kakaknya pria itu yang akan merawat Kagome. Dirinya kembali lagi kerumah sakit dan mulai memasuki ruang kamar pasien yang bertuliskan angka 109 temannya yang dirawat disana saat ini.

Mengetuk pintunya untuk meminta izin masuk ruangan tersebut. matanya terbelalak melihat gadis itu sudah sadar dengan lemasnya. Dengan segera pria itu menghampiri orang itu dengan senangnya.

"Higurashi, kau sudah bangun. Syukurlah aku sangat senang!"memegang tangannya dengan lembut dengan perasaan khawatir. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil dengan semu merah diwajahnya.

" _G-G-Gomen_ …"

"Jangan dipaksakan untuk berbicara dahulu. Kagome _-san_. Kau harus banyak istirahat sekarang. Inuyasha jagalah Kagome _-san_. Aku akan ketempat penyedia obat untuk membuat resep untuk dirinya dan jangan ajak bicara dulu. Dia tak bisa berbicara untuk saat ini!"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Dia mengalami benturan benda tumpul dikerongkongannya, membuat pita suaranya terluka. Aku akan segera kembali. Jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh selama aku tidak disini. mengerti!" ancamnya dari sang kakak kepada sang adik yang _sweatdrop_ melihat tatapan dingin kakaknya dan mulai berlalu keluar ruangan.

" _Nii-san, Kowai yo_ " pikir Inuyasha merinding.

"Higurashi _-san_ , jika kau butuh apa-apa bilang saja ya. Aku akan menunggu diluar ruang pasien, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu-…" saat akan meninggalkan ruangan pasien tangannya dihentikan oleh Kagome. Matanya menandakan tak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian.

"Ada apa, apa kau perlu sesuatu?" menuliskan sebuah kalimat disebuah catatan kecil dan menunjukkannya.

"Terima kasih?, terima kasih untuk apa?" tanyanya pria itu tak mengerti dan gadis itu menulis kembali dicatatan tersebut.

"Karena sudah menolongku, aku pasti merepotkanmu ketika aku digendong olehmu. Maaf jika aku ini berat" wajahnya sedikit memerah, karena malu harus berbicara hal yang memalukan seperti ini pikir gadis itu dengan polosnya berkata dalam catatan tersebut.

"I-Itu tidak benar, kau tidak merepotkanku. Lagipula Sango dan Kageyama _-san_ lah yang tepat dalam mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih seperti ini. karena merekalah yang menemukanmu ketika sedang dibully pada saat itu. A-aku minta maaf karena telat mengetahui hal ini!" terkejutnya bahwa tangannya digenggam oleh Kagome. Menggelengkan kepalanya bahwa berkata aku baik-baik saja.

"Higurashi _-san_?, Aku mengerti. terima kasih karena sudah memaafkanku" jawabnya dengan senang bahwa Kagome mau memaafkan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu diluar. Jika kau membutuhkanku. Bunyikan saja lonceng ini. mengerti" sebuah anggukan kecil mengerti kagome dan mulai menutup matanya kembali untuk segera beristirahat. Dengan hati-hati Inuyasha menahan tubuh gadis itu secara perlahan hingga menyentuh kasur tidur pasien dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

"Selamat malam" Meninggalkan ruangan kamar pasien tersebut dan meminta izin gadis itu untuk pergi. Sebuah anggukan kecil gadis itu menandakan akan berbicara hal yang sama dan mulai mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

 ** _To Be Continue…_**

 **Author note :**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf jika sangat terlambat XD. Karena author** ** _-san_** **sedikit sibuk di duta.**

 **Ame to ai : kayanya kamu setia banget sama ff ku yang gaje … tapi terima kasih atas kritikannya, saya cukup terhibur loh dengan masukanmu. Tidak baik loh memprediksi sesuatu nanti pasti akan ada kejutan tersendiri dari saya sebagai penulis yang tidak akan kamu ketahui sebagai semua itu masih** ** _HIMITSU_**

 ** _Arigatou gozaimasu._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

"Higurashi, kau sudah bangun. Syukurlah aku sangat senang!"memegang tangannya dengan lembut dengan perasaan khawatir. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil dengan semu merah diwajahnya.

" _G-G-Gomen_ …"

"Jangan dipaksakan untuk berbicara dahulu. Kagome _-san_. Kau harus banyak istirahat sekarang. Inuyasha jagalah Kagome _-san_. Aku akan ketempat penyedia obat untuk membuat resep untuk dirinya dan jangan ajak bicara dulu. Dia tak bisa berbicara untuk saat ini!"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Dia mengalami benturan benda tumpul dikerongkongannya, membuat pita suaranya terluka. Aku akan segera kembali. Jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh selama aku tidak disini. mengerti!" ancamnya dari sang kakak kepada sang adik yang _sweatdrop_ melihat tatapan dingin kakaknya dan mulai berlalu keluar ruangan.

" _Nii-san, Kowai yo_ " pikir Inuyasha merinding.

"Higurashi _-san_ , jika kau butuh apa-apa bilang saja ya. Aku akan menunggu diluar ruang pasien, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu-…" saat akan meninggalkan ruangan pasien tangannya dihentikan oleh Kagome. Matanya menandakan tak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian.

"Ada apa, apa kau perlu sesuatu?" menuliskan sebuah kalimat disebuah catatan kecil dan menunjukkannya.

"Terima kasih?, terima kasih untuk apa?" tanyanya pria itu tak mengerti dan gadis itu menulis kembali dicatatan tersebut.

"Karena sudah menolongku, aku pasti merepotkanmu ketika aku digendong olehmu. Maaf jika aku ini berat" wajahnya sedikit memerah, karena malu harus berbicara hal yang memalukan seperti ini pikir gadis itu dengan polosnya berkata dalam catatan tersebut.

"I-Itu tidak benar, kau tidak merepotkanku. Lagipula Sango dan Kageyama _-san_ lah yang tepat dalam mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih seperti ini. karena merekalah yang menemukanmu ketika sedang dibully pada saat itu. A-aku minta maaf karena telat mengetahui hal ini!" terkejutnya bahwa tangannya digenggam oleh Kagome. Menggelengkan kepalanya bahwa berkata aku baik-baik saja.

"Higurashi _-san_?, Aku mengerti. terima kasih karena sudah memaafkanku" jawabnya dengan senang bahwa Kagome mau memaafkan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu diluar. Jika kau membutuhkanku. Bunyikan saja lonceng ini. mengerti" sebuah anggukan kecil mengerti kagome dan mulai menutup matanya kembali untuk segera beristirahat. Dengan hati-hati Inuyasha menahan tubuh gadis itu secara perlahan hingga menyentuh kasur tidur pasien dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

"Selamat malam" Meninggalkan ruangan kamar pasien tersebut dan meminta izin gadis itu untuk pergi. Sebuah anggukan kecil gadis itu menandakan akan berbicara hal yang sama dan mulai mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

 **Sayounara memory**

 **Inuyasha author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Takasashi Rumiko-san baik itu cerita maupun karya, Saya hanya ingin menuangkan pikiran saja dalam fanfic ini.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencintai kita, jika tidak sepenuh hati, keraguan hanyalah sebuah alasan pelarian kebenaran yang menyakitkan. Meninggalkan bekas luka hati bagi siapapun yang sedang jatuh hati kepada orang yang dikaguminya.**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance, School.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo & Etc.**

 **Do not COPAS**

 **Chapter 5 : Kelemahanku untuk berpegang teguh pada idealism diri (bagian 2).**

Malam itu pria surai putih pendek pulang kerumah dengan perasaan menerima keadaan menyerah. dalam mobil dikursi belakang yang dia naiki, supir pribadi yang mengantarkan dirinya harus kembali kerumah, karena dia besok harus masuk sekolah.

 ** _INUYASHA_POV_ON_**

"Kakak bodoh. Kenapa aku harus pulang. Nanti Higurashi jika membutuhkan sesuatu siapa yang akan membantunya!"

"Kau besok masuk sekolahkan, biar aku saja yang mengawasi dan membantunya. Lagipula Izayoi _-san_ sedang sendirian. temanilah dia"

"Ibu, bukannya ayah ada bersama mereka?!"

"Ayah sedang keluar kota, sudah pulang sana. Mengganggu saja kalau kau disini. Karena ucapanmu yang cerewet itu. Aku janji akan menjaga dia, jadi percayakan saja padaku"

 ** _INUYASHA_POV_OFF_**

Menghelakan nafasnya pasrah dengan perasaan yang masih kesal karena disuruh oleh kakak tirinya, membuat supir pribadinya melihat tuan mudanya yang penasaran.

"Apa ada masalah Inuyasha _-san_?"

"E-eh, a-ah tidak ada apa-apa kok" jawabnya kepada supir pribadi ayahnya, mencoba melupakan masalah tentang kagome.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" ucapnya kepada pria muda itu dan fokus kembali kejalan raya untuk pulang menuju rumah ibunya.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 1 jam setengah selama perjalanan orang tuanya, dia pun keluar dari mobil dan menekan bel pintu disamping pintu menunggu respon, gagang pintu pun dibuka dan menghadirkan wanita paruh baya berumur 42 tahun dan tak menyangka pada malam-malam seperti ini dia akan kedatangan tamu tak terduga.

"Inuyasha? mengapa kau datang kesini malam-malam seperti ini?, l-lalu mengapa bajumu bernoda darah, kau tidak apa-apakan?" perasaan khawatir dari sang ibu yang melihat keadaan inuyasha cukup berantakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja _Okaa-san_ , Seshomaru _-Nii_ menyuruhku kesini, karena ayah sedang pergi keluar kota" jawabnya sambil masuk kedalam rumah, menuju keruang tamu dan duduk disana. Raut wajahnya terlihat murung membuat wanita paruh baya itu tak mengerti.

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" tebaknya sambil membawakan sebuah teh hangat, raut wajah anak laki-laki itu yang terbaca oleh ibunya. Membuat ibunya jadi penasaran.

"Iya, temanku sedang dirawat dirumah sakit, tadinya aku ingin menjaganya, tapi _Nii-san_ menyuruhku pulang. dasar" jawabnya sambil meminum teh kembali dengan perasaan kesal. Wanita itu hanya terkekeh kecil melihat anaknya masih bersifat kekanak-kanakan.

"Kenapa ibu tertawa, _Okaa-san_ pun sama saja seperti Seshomaru _-Nii_!" sebalnya kepada mereka berdua baik kakak dan ibunya sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Maaf, maaf aku tak bermaksud mengejekmu. Percayalah pada kakakmu itu walaupun sifatnya dingin dan sedikit kasar, tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik loh. Jadi jangan dipikirkan yah. Kau ingin makan atau mandi dulu?" ujar izayoi mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aku sudah makan diluar, aku akan mandi saja dan segera tidur. selamat malam" jawabnya kepada ibunya, Izayoi hanya menggangguk mengerti tanda hanya mengiyakan saja dan kembali kekamarnya kembali.

Membersihkan tubuhnya dengan air shower yang menghangatkan. Kotoran-kotoran debu, bau anyar darah yang amis dia gosokan untuk menghilangkannya, mematikan air keran yang mengalir dan mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk biru kecil yang ada dibelakang tengkuk lehernya. Keluar dari kamar mandi, melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada ponselnya yang menyala karena sebuah panggilan dan bergetar. Penasaran siapa yang menelponya dia pun mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo, Takasashi disini?"

"T-Takasashi _-san_ , kau masih dirumah sakit. Bagaimana keadaan Kagome, mengapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?!" nada suara wanita terdengar khawatir dan memilukan. Membuat pria itu menjadi gugup.

"A-Ah, maaf Kageyama _-san_. HP ku mati karena baterainya habis. Higurashi baik-baik saja, dia sudah sadar. Aku minta maaf, aku sudah pulang kerumah karena kakakku menyuruhku pulang dan dia yang menjaga Higurashi" jawabnya kepada gadis itu sambil terkekeh kecil sebelumnya dan menjelaskan hal yang terjadi.

"Syukurlah, _Kami-sama_ , syukurlah"

"A-Ano, aku boleh bertanya? darimana, k-kau mendapatkan nomorku?" gugupnya pria itu karena baru pertama kali berbicara dengan wanita walaupun secara tidak langsung secara pribadi.

"A-Ah iya, aku memintanya dari Kuwashima _-san_. A-apa aku mengganggu T-Takasashi _-san._ Aku benar-benar minta maaf.?!"

"Tidak sama sekali! M-Maksudku tidak apa-apa jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku. Ini sudah malam, apa kau besok tidak kesiangan kalau tidak tidur sekarang?" ujar Inuyasha kepada Kikyo.

"I-Iya sih, baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuannya Takasashi _-san._ Selamat malam"

"Selamat malam juga Kageyama _-san_ "

Mereka berdua mematikan kedua handphone, perasaan mereka sama-sama belum siap untuk berbicara panjang. Membuat kelemahan hatinya masih bersarang pada diri mereka.

"Aku tak tahu cara memulai percakapan dengan perempuan, bodohnya aku"

"Aku tak tahu cara memulai percakapan dengan laki-laki, aku benar-benar bodoh"

Hela mereka bersamaan karena belum terbiasa bicara panjang lebar seperti biasanya. Kegugupan untuk berbicara satu sama lain, berbicara dengan orang lawan jenis memang membutuhkan mental yang kuat dan rasa percaya diri.

 ** _KEESOKAN HARINYA_**

Pagi matahari menyinari hari ini dengan cerahnya. Semua aktivitas kegiatan berjalan seperti biasanya, semua orang-orang yang bekerja dan berangkat sekolah sudah menjadi pemandangan hal yang biasa bagi kebanyakan orang. Jam menunjukan waktu sedang istirahat. Pria surai silver itu menikmati kesendiriannya diatas atap sambil terduduk, hembusan angin yang menyentuhnya membuat semua orang akan menjadi nyaman dan tenang. Sebuah tangan menutupi matanya membuat dirinya.

"Hei, Miroku hentikan, ini sama sekali tidak lucu tahu-… eh?" ucap Inuyasha yang tidak suka dikerjai oleh temannya dan ternyata tebakannya salah membuat Miroku tertawa.

"Sango, apa yang kau lakukan, kupikir Miroku yang melakukan ini!" lanjutnya kesal memarahi miroku.

"Maaf… maaf, aku hanya bercanda Inuyasha _-san_ , lalu bagaimana keadaan Kagome _-chan_?" tanyanya penasaran kepada inuyasha karena mereka bertiga tidak sempat ada ketika Kagome siuman.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kalian tidak perlu khawatir, tapi dia tidak bisa berbicara untuk saat ini" jawabnya kepada mereka untuk tidak perlu khawatir seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu Takasashi _-san_?"

"Dia mendapatkan luka dibagian kerongkongannya, membuat pita suaranya terluka" jawabnya kepada ketiga temannya, membuat semuanya terdiam tak kuasa menahan hal memilukan ini pikir mereka.

"Aku akan kerumah sakit lagi hari ini, karena Kakakku memintaku untuk datang, jadi kalian tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk datang. Aku akan menjaga Higurashi" ujarnya kepada mereka bertiga.

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu Inuyasha _-san_!"

"S-Sango, tapi bukankah kau ada eskul karate hari ini apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Waaa! Sial benar hari ini! Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya, minggu ini akan ada pelatihan bersama dengan sekolah lain. Kenapa harus diwaktu yang tidak tepat seperti ini sih?!"

"Sudah-sudah jangan kecewa seperti itu kan masih ada besok, maaf Inuyasha aku tidak bisa ikut karena aku ada rapat OSIS dengan MPK hari ini, jadi aku benar-benar minta maaf tidak bisa ikut denganmu untuk menjenguk Higurasi _-san_ " lanjut miroku ucapnya

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, aku sendiri pun sudah cukup untuk menjaganya".

"Aduh, ada apa Kuwashima _-san_ , sakit tahu-… eh?" mengedipkan matanya memberikan kode untuk menemani Inuyasha. kikyo yang baru sadar pun mengerti.

" _A-Anu_ , Takasashi _-san,_ bolehkah aku ikut denganmu hari ini kerumah sakit. a-aku ingin menjenguk Kagome juga" mohonnya meminta ikut bersama dirinya kerumah sakit dengan nada gugup.

"Y-Aah, aku sih tidak masalah. Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau pulang larut malam seperti ini. nanti orang tuamu akan khawatir Kageyama _-san_?"

"Tidak apa-apa, soalnya aku sudah menceritakan masalah ini kepada Ayah dan Ibuku, mereka mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Karena Keluargaku dan keluarga Kagome adalah teman masa kecil, sehingga mereka mengizinkanku" jawabnya kepada Inuyasha.

"Eh, Benar-benar suatu kebetulan yang tak terduga bagi Kageyama _-san_ dan Kagome _-chan_ bisa bertemu kembali. Apa kalian ini sudah terjalin benang cinta, berarti kalian ini lesbi dong.?" Ucapnya menggoda Kikyo yang seandainya berjodoh dengan Kagome.

"Eh, jangan membicarakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu Kuwashima _-san_ , a-akukan jadi malu!" kesalnya kepada sango. Membuat Inuyasha dan miroku sweatdrop melihat tingkat kedua wanita tersebut.

Terbatuk untuk menghentikan pembicaraan yang tidak masuk akal dan bersifat memalukan pikir Inuyasha dan melanjutkan kembali untuk berbicara.

"Ehem! Baiklah sesudah pulang sekolah kita langsung kesana Kageyama _-san_ " menyetujui ucapan inuyasha dengan mengangguk.

"Kami berdua tidak bisa datang, jadi tolong sampaikan salamku pada Higurashi _-san_ "

"Aku akan menyampaikan kepada Kagome, Ishikawa _-san_. Kuwashima _-san_ "

Bel masuk kembali kedalam kelas menjelaskan istirahat semua murid-murid harus berakhir. Memasuki kelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti mata pelajaran berikutnya yang merupakan keseharian dan kewajiban bagi semua siswa. Berjalan waktu beberapa jam yang menandankan matahari harus bergerak menjadi sore. Kedua anak muda itu memutuskan untuk kepasar swalayan mencari buah-buahan sebagai bentuk buah tangan untuk temannya. Mengambil jeruk itu, memegang permukaan jeruk dan menghirupnya. Membuat Inuyasha tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan temannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kageyama _-san_?"

"Memilih buah kualitas yang baik dan segar, memangnya Takasashi _-san_ tidak pernah memakan buah?" ucapnya sambil memasukan beberapa jeruk kedalam kantong plastik putih.

"Beberapa saja sih yang kusuka, oh. Aku tak begitu paham dalam memilih buah" jawabnya terkekeh kecil.

"Takasashi _-san_ , buah itu baik untuk kesehatan tubuh kita. Apa kau tidak mau badanmu menjadi sehat?"

"I-Iya sih, aku akan memakannya lain kali"

"Baguslah kalau begitu" sesudah memilih buah apa saja yang akan dijadikan parcel. Mereka pun segera berangkat kerumah sakit dengan kendaraan umum, membutuhkan waktu sekitar 25 menit dan sampailah mereka dirumah sakit memasuki koridor dalam rumah sakit dan menuju pintu yang bernomorkan 109. Mengetuk pintu untuk izin masuk. Dilihatlah gadis itu sedang melihat jendela rumah sakit menikmati pemandangan aktivitas kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Kagome" panggilnya dengan nada pelan yang terkesan lembut. gadis itu yang melamun melihat kendaraan tersebut. menyadarkannya dan mendongkak mencari suara tersebut. dilhatlah temannya wanita lebih tua dari kagome setahun dengan mata sayu anggunnya. Menghampirinya dan duduk didepannya. Perasaannya sangat kacau seakan ingin menangis melihat temannya yang hanya memberikan sebuah senyum kehangatan. Menuliskan sebuah catatan kecil disebuah bukunya dan menunjukkannya kepada kikyo, mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Membuat Kikyo terguncang hatinya atas perkataan Kagome.

"Bagaimana baik-baik saja, aku sangat khawatir jika kau kenapa-napa. Dasar Kagome _baka_!" ucapnya memarahi Kagome dengan kesalnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat merasa bersalah karena salah dalam berkata. Menulis catatan kembali dan menunjukkannya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, dasar aneh. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti cara berpikirmu ini, seolah semuanya baik-baik saja?!" lanjutnya mencengkram rok hijau tua bergaris itu tak bisa menahan diri kembali. Matanya terasa sangat berat untuk membuka kembali, terisak menahan diri untuk tidak menangis didepan sahabatnya. Gadis bersurai biru legam itu menulis kembali dicatatan yang ada pada tangannya dan menunjukkannya kepada Kikyo.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Kau orang yang baik Kagome!" jawab kikyo.

"Mengapa kau berpikir aku mirip dengan Kagome?"

"Hentikan ini, bukan berarti hidupmu tidak lama lagi, kau boleh berkata seperti itu! Jika kau mengatakan hal seperti itu aku… aku-… eh?" jawab Kikyo yang terus menjawab pertanyaan kagome, tak menyangka bahwa dalam catatan itu dia mengatakan hal yang tak bisa dibayangkan oleh sahabatnya. Tersenyum hangat dan menghapus air matanya.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? k-kalau begitu aku ingin mendengar permintaanmu yang terakhir sebelum hal itu terjadi?!" lanjut kikyo berkata hal yang diinginkan Kagome, dirinya kembali menulis kembali dalam catatan kecil.

"Mana mungkin tidak ada! pasti adakan? kalau Kagome tak mau membicarakannya aku akan membencimu mulai saat ini!" raut wajahnya terlihat melamun sesaat sedih dan kemudian menulisnya kembali di buku catatannya.

"Hanya itu saja? Kau yakin, kenapa tidak boleh diberitahu kepada Takasashi _-san_ dan Ishikawa _-san_?" matanya menandakan marah jika sahabatnya memberitahukan tentang penyakitnya. Kikyo yang melihat keseriusan Kagome menandakan ini adalah hal yang serius yang tidak diinginkan olehnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan merahasiakannya kecuali Kuwashima _-san_ , aku akan berusaha untuk mengabulkan keinginan terakhirmu!" jawabnya kepada Kagome. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk sebagai bentuk terima kasih.

Sebuah ketukan pintu menandakan ada yang ingin masuk kedalam ruangan kamar Kagome. Semua mata tertuju kepada daun pintu dan ditemuilah dua orang surai putih dan melihat kondisi pasiennya.

"Kau sudah baikan Kagome _-san_?" tanya sang dokter dengan kacamata yang dirapihkan kembali pada daun telinganya. Menggangguk menandakan dia baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau sudah boleh pulang. Minumlah obatmu dengan teratur dan jangan telat makan. Inuyasha tolong antarkan Kagome _-san_ pulang kerumahnya dengan mobilku" lanjutnya membuat dirinya terkejut.

"E-eh kenapa aku?"

"Kau tahu sendiri bukan bahwa orang tuanya sedang tidak ada dirumah. Antarkan saja dia pulang. Banyak bicara kau!"

"Apa kau bilang, _Baka aniki_ "

"Kagome _-san_ , jika terjadi apa-apa tolong hubungi aku dan Kageyama _-san_ aku minta tolong, maukah kau menemani Kagome pulang kerumah, jangan khawatir aku akan menyuruh Inuyasha dan asistenku untuk mengurus keperluan Kagome" ujarnya meminta menemani Kagome.

" _A-Anu, Sensei_. Bolehkah kalau aku menggantikan asistenmu untuk mengurusi keperluan Kagome. Aku mengenal orang tuanya dengan baik. Tidak apa-apakan. kumohon?" mohon Kikyo kepada Seshomaru.

"Itu ide bagus, baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu, jadi Inuyasha kurasa kau tidak perlu mengawasi Kagome _-san_. Karena orang tua Kageyama _-san_ mengenal baik orang tua Kagome _-san_ "

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu, bukannya kau sudah menyuruhku untuk menjadi pengawas Higurashi sebelumnya. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan kak!"

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Kageyama _-san_ mengenal orang tua Kagome _-san_ , jangan menyalahkanku. Dasar berisik!" elak seshomaru mulai menulis resep konsumsi obatnya disebuah kertas.

Pertarungan adu mulut yang berada didalam kamar pasien membuat Kikyo bingung antara memihak kepada Inuyasha atau Seshomaru. Kagome pun menulis sebuah catatan kecil dan menarik baju Kikyo, merasa dipanggil dia pun. Tersenyum dan meminta kedua pria itu berhenti bertengkar.

" _A-Anu_. Takasashi _-kun_ , Sensei. Kagome meminta seperti ini" ucap Kikyo memberikan sebuah kertas dan betapa terkejutnya pria dewasa itu. Sedangkan Inuyasha hanya bersemu kecil sambil membuang muka kesamping.

"Kau yakin Kagome _-san_?" tanya seshomaru, gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil menyetujui ucapannya lewat kertas tersebut.

"Baiklah aku akan menyerah jika beradu argumen denganmu, aku akan mengizinkannya dan Inuyasha awasi Kagome _-san_ dengan baik, jika kau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Kagome _-san_ akan kuhajar kau sampai masuk rumah sakit mengerti!" ujarnya memperingati Inuyasha. membuat dirinya ketakutan setengah mati dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"A-Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh" jawabnya dengan gugup.

" _Sensei_ benar-benar hebat dalam mengancam orang" pikir Kagome dan Kikyo _sweatdrop_ melihat seorang dokter yang bisa bersikap bagaikan preman.

Malam itu pun mereka sudah diizinkan pulang dan sampailah dirumah membawa Kagome pulang dari rumah sakit dan Menidurkan Kagome secara perlahan karena belum mampu untuk berjalan dengan baik, menyelimuti gadis itu yang terbaring masih lemah.

"Takasashi _-san_ , kau boleh menunggu diluar sekarang. Biar aku saja yang membersihkan tubuh Kagome" ucapnya meminta menunggu diluar.

"Aku akan menunggu diluar Kageyama _-san_. Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu" jawabnya kepada Kikyo, meninggalkan kamar gadis itu yang masih berada didalam bersama temannya.

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam dibelakang halaman rumah Kagome sambil menikmati teh hangatnya. Buku tugas yang diberikan gurunya sedang dia kerjakan karena ada tugas dari sekolah. Kikyo pun menghampiri Inuyasha sambil mengelap tangannya yang basah.

"Kau belum tidur, Takasashi _-san_?"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur, dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kageyama _-san_ sendiri?"

"Aku belum mengantuk" jawabnya sambil terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan Inuyasha.

"Begitu"

Terdiam sesaat kembali menjadi hening. Pikiran mereka masih bergulat dengan hebatnya.

"Ayo, Inuyasha bicara apa saja. Ini tidak baik, nanti Kageyama _-san_ bisa membencimu!" batinnya merasa gugup untuk berkata.

"Kikyo, mengapa kau tau bicara. Padahal ini waktu yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan!" pikirnya tak tahu harus memulai dari mana untuk melakukan pembicaraan.

" _Anu_!" jawab mereka berdua, bersemu merah diwajah masing-masing.

"Takasashi _-san_ duluan saja?"

"U-Uhm, aku sedikit bosan disini. b-bagaimana kalau kita latihan musik saja, lagipula aku sedikit ingin berolahraga. Bagaimana?" tawar Inuyasha kepada Kikyo.

"Ide yang bagus. Kalau begitu ayo" jawabnya menyetujui perkataan Inuyasha. mereka pun memutuskan untuk latihan menggunakan studio pribadi milik Kagome.

 ** _To Be Continue…_**

 **A/N:** **Maaf atas keterlambatan author-san, karena author** ** _-san_** **sibuk didunia nyata. Ada beberapa kendala. Maaf jika ada typo ataupun salah kata dalam fanfic ini. #Poker_face :v**

 **Insya allah akan dilanjut secepat mungkin, chapter berikutnya…**


	6. Chapter 6

**CERITA SEBELUMNYA :**

Terdiam sesaat kembali menjadi hening. Pikiran mereka masih bergulat dengan hebatnya.

"Ayo, Inuyasha bicara apa saja. Ini tidak baik, nanti Kageyama _-san_ bisa membencimu!" batinnya merasa gugup untuk berkata.

"Kikyo, mengapa kau tau bicara. Padahal ini waktu yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan!" pikirnya tak tahu harus memulai dari mana untuk melakukan pembicaraan.

" _Anu_!" jawab mereka berdua, bersemu merah diwajah masing-masing.

"Takasashi _-san_ duluan saja?"

"U-Uhm, aku sedikit bosan disini. b-bagaimana kalau kita latihan musik saja, lagipula aku sedikit ingin berolahraga. Bagaimana?" tawar Inuyasha kepada Kikyo.

"Ide yang bagus. Kalau begitu ayo" jawabnya menyetujui perkataan Inuyasha. mereka pun memutuskan untuk latihan menggunakan studio pribadi milik Kagome.

 **Sayounara memory**

 **Inuyasha author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Takasashi Rumiko-san baik itu cerita maupun karya, Saya hanya ingin menuangkan pikiran saja dalam fanfic ini.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencintai kita, jika tidak sepenuh hati, keraguan hanyalah sebuah alasan pelarian kebenaran yang menyakitkan. Meninggalkan bekas luka hati bagi siapapun yang sedang jatuh hati kepada orang yang dikaguminya.**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance, School.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo & Etc.**

 **Do not COPAS**

 **Chapter 6 : Persiapan akhir, lagu baru milik kita bersama yang akan kita mainkan.**

Malam yang begitu tenang bagi semua orang untuk beristirahat. Semua orang terlelap untuk aktivitas yang akan dilakukan besok, tidak dengan rumah bermargakan Higurashi. Kedua pemuda insan berlainan gender itu, menyelaraskan irama musik dan lagu yang dimainkan dari alat musik yang berbeda itu, piano sebagai melodi indah yang sangat halus dan tenang, sedangkan gitar sebagai penggiring penambah kesan pendamping isi yang berfungsi mengiringi nada piano itu, beberapa menuju akhir kunci musik. Mereka pun beristirahat sebentar.

"Perkembangan Takasashi _-kun_ , sangat cepat sekali" puji Kikyo kagum terhadap permainan gitar Inuyasha.

"Jangan memuji seperti itu, dibandingkan Higurashi kemampuan musikku ini masih bisa dikatakan payah" merasa malu itulah yang dirasakan pria tersebut.

"Kageyama _-san_ , juga terlihat sangat mahir sekarang dalam bermain piano" puji Inuyasha dengan senyum senang. Kikyo hanya bersemu merona kecil mendapatkan pujian dari dirinya.

"I-Itu karena kita bekerja keras untuk rajin belajar bermain musik bukan!" tukas Kikyo menyembunyikan sifat gugupnya.

Terdiam terenyak dalam pikiran masing-masing yang masih gugup, memulai pembicaraan kembali yang dilakukan pria itu mencairkan suasana.

"Kageyama _-san_ , boleh aku bertanya?"

"T-Tentu, apa itu?

"Sejak kapan, kalian berteman dengan Higurashi, padahal kalian baru berteman sekitar 2 minggu ini, tapi kalian terlihat sangat dekat sekali?"

"Sejak di Taman kanak-kanak, dulu aku selalu bermain dengannya. Dia teman pertamaku pada saat itu, dia orang yang kuat dan penyemangat, pada waktu itu aku pernah diganggu oleh orang lain. dia menolongku dan memarahi orang itu tanpa peduli laki-laki atau perempuan, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menangis saja pada waktu itu" ucapnya terkekeh geli mengingat masa lalunya dengan nada pelan yang lembut, membuat pria itu sedikit terbawa suasana.

"Maaf jadi terbawa suasana seperti ini, Takasashi _-kun_ pasti berpikir aneh tentang masalaluku ya" semu rona merah terlihat dari wajah Kikyo yang sedikit malu menceritakan kisah masa kecilnya.

"I-Iya, maaf jika aku bertanya seperti ini. Kageyama _-san_ memiliki teman yang berharga. Tidak sepertiku teman-teman masa kecilku entah menghilang seperti ditelan bumi" jawabnya

"Oh, Ishikawa _-san_ bagaimana? Dia juga teman berhargamu kan?"

"Sebenarnya, kami ini dulu musuh. Aku merasa malu menceritakannya karena aku ini anak nakal di SMP, yang kulakukan hanyalah membuat onar, sampai ketika kami berkelahi dan akhirnya menjadi teman, pertemanan kami pasti terdengar aneh ya?"

"Tidak sama sekali, setiap orang memiliki jalan alurnya sendiri dalam mendapatkan teman"

"Benar juga. Sudah jam segini, besok kita bisa kesiangan kesekolah"

"Benar, sudah jam 1 pagi ya. Karena terlalu asik mengobrol. Aku akan tidur dikursi saja. Kageyama _-san_ bisa tidur dikamar sebelah"

"Baiklah. Maaf jika aku merepotkan, ini selimutnya. Selamat malam Takasashi _-san_ "

"Terima kasih, ya, selamat malam juga"

Mereka pun, bergegas tidur untuk memulai aktivitas besok hari ini. Perasaan senang bagi mereka berdua yang bisa mengobrol dengan lancar tanpa adanya halangan pikir Inuyasha dan Kikyo masing-masing dalam diruangan mereka. Menutup katup matanya dan mulai tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Pagi hari bagi mereka berdua yang cukup sibuk karena harus mengurus Kagome. Membersihkan tubuh gadis yang masih terlihat lemah itu, Mengganti pakaian kotornya & menyuapi makanan. Rutinitas yang tidak biasa untuk remaja akhir. Rasanya sangat aneh dilihat oleh gadis surai biru legam itu yang penasaran apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua pada saat dia tidak bersama mereka berdua. Perasaan cemas terlihat dari wajah Inuyasha dan Kikyo yang diintimidasi lewat senyum jahil Kagome yang duduk dikasurnya.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Kami tidak melakukan hal yang aneh kok. Nah sekarang ayo makan buburmu, aaa..." meminta membuka mulutnya, Kagome pun hanya menurut membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah bubur yang sudah disajikan itu secara perlahan, tersenyum senang dan menulis dalam catatannya.

"Begitu ya, syukurlah, tapi bukan aku yang membuatnya, Takasashi _-san_ yang membuatnya" ucap Kikyo. Inuyasha hanya bersemu kecil, karena terlalu malu dipuji oleh Kikyo.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya" Kagome hanya tersenyum hangat dengan rona semu merah kecil pada wajahnya. Menyuapinya sampai selesai. Sesudah mengurus kagome, gadis itu tertidur kembali setelah mengkonsumsi obatnya, menyuruhnya tidur dan beristirahat cukup.

Mereka berdua pun meminta izin untuk berangkat sekolah. Perjalanan menuju sekolah sedikit risih dan tidak nyaman bagi mereka berdua. Siswa pindahan pendiam anggun dan lembut bagaikan bunga yang menyejukkan hati karena keindahannya harus berjalan bersama siswa biasa pikir beberapa orang disekitar area menuju sekolah.

"Maaf, Kageyama _-san_. Karena kita berangkat sekolah bersama. orang-orang jadi berbisik yang tidak-tidak tentangmu" mohonnya meminta maaf kepada Kikyo karena tidak enak hati.

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok, walaupun sedikit memalukan sih" ucapnya sedikit bersemu diwajahnya. Sebuah tangan menyergap menyentuh bahu mereka berdua. Membuat mereka berdua bergedik ketakutan sesaat

"Waaa... "

"Jantungku rasanya mau lepas saja" gumam Inuyasha sangat ketakutan.

"Dasar, jangan mengagetkan kami seperti itu Kuwashima _-san_!" pekik kikyo sebal kepada Sango.

"Maaf-maaf, habisnya tumben Inuyasha _-san_ dan Kageyama _-san_ berangkat lebih siang seperti ini, ada apa memangnya?"

"Itu..."

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, menandakan kelas akan dimulai.

"Sudah mau masuk kelas, ayo kuwashima _-san_ "

"Benar-benar sampai jumpa dah" Elak mereka berdua mencari alasan untuk segera masuk kelas, melupakan masalah pribadi tentang merawat kagome.

Pelajaran awal baru dimulai. Mata pria itu terasa berat karena kurang tidur disebabkan merawat temannya. Sebuah panggilan dari seseorang yang memperhatikan anak muda itu bersikap aneh. Memanggil nama marganya. Membuatnya tersadar.

"Takasashi, Takasashi"

" _H-Hai'_ _sensei_?!"

"Coba jelaskan dihalaman 28 tentang sejarah revolusi meiji jepang, siapa saja tokoh politik yang tewas dalam masa itu!?" tanya sang guru yang memperhatikan sikap aneh inuyasha.

"Aduh... I-itu siapa ya, _Gomen Sensei_ aku tak memperhatikan p-pelajaran ini" ucapnya tertunduk malu, semua kelas menertawakan inuyasha kecuali miroku yang satu kelas merasa aneh dengan sikap inuyasha.

 _ **Beberapa saat kemudian.**_

Kedua orang itu berdiri ditengah lapangan sekolah, tangan kanan mereka menghormati bendera kebangsaan negeri ini. Muka mereka berdua terasa masam satu sama lain. Kedua sejoli itu merasa malu. Karena memperlihatkan keburukan dikelas.

"K-kageyama _-san_ , tidak usah menangis. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti aku bisa dicap pembuat masalah. Kalau orang-orang pada melihat kau menangis seperti itu" mohonnya meminta kikyo untuk tidak menangis. Gadis itu hanya terisak kecil menahan dirinya.

"H-Habisnya, a-aku belum pernah melakukan pelanggaran dikelas, a-apalagi hal yang memalukan seperti tertidur dikelas!" jawabnya merasa malu karena melakukan perbuatan buruk disekolah yang dilakukan baru pertama kali sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kageyama _-san_ , walaupun kau sedang menangis. Kau tetap cantik" ucapnya membuat kikyo tersenyum geli sambil menangis dan mencubit pria itu dengan kencang.

"Adududuh… sakit tahu!"

"J-Jangan katakan hal yang bodoh, T-Takasashi _-san_ " jawab kikyo menangis sambil tertawa gelo menahan perasaan malunya. Inuyasha hanya menahan sakit akibat cubitan temannya. Pria itu hanya tertawa geli melihat sikap kikyo yang sangat berbeda ketika sedang tidak menangis.

"T-Tapi? Menjadi anak nakal menyenangkan juga" gumamnya sambil menghapus air matanya. Inuyasha yang berada disitu hanya tersenyum hangat, melihat gadis itu yang sudah mulai ceria kembali.

Pelajaran yang berlangsung selama beberapa jam hingga waktu hukuman mereka berdua selesai. Jam yang sudah sore pun mengizinkan Kedua murid itu untul selesai menghormati bendera kebangsaan nasional. Mereka pun akhirnya mengambil tas masing-masing disetiap kelas. Dan pulang menuju kerumah kagome. Berbicara untuk membuka obrolan agar tidak canggung diantara mereka berdua.

"Tanganku benar-benar pegal sekali"gumamnya merentangkan seluruh kaki dan tangannya.

"Kageyama _-san_ , kaya nenek-nenek saja" jawabnya menggoda kikyo yang terus mengeluh. Gadis itu merona malu dan memukul pria disampingnya tersebut.

"Jahat-jahat, Takasashi _-san._ Berhenti bicara yang memalukan.!"

"Aduh... Aduh... Aku hanya bercanda kok" tertawa geli melihat sikap kikyo yang kekanak-kanakkan karena selalu digoda oleh inuyasha sambil menahan pukulan-pukulan kecil wanita itu. Dua orang memperhatikan kedua sejoli itu.

"Oww... Inuyasha sudah membuat kemajuan yang luar biasa hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu ini, tapi mengapa kita harus menguntit mereka sango?"

"Dasar Miroku _-kun_ , kau ini tidak paham ya. Ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua. Coba pikirkan mengapa mereka bisa berangkat dan pulang bersama padahal arah rumah mereka berbedakan? Lalu mengapa mereka membawa belanjaan banyak sekali?, coba kau pikir?" ujar Sango ke miroku. Ucapannya pacarnya ada benarnya iuga pikir pria tersebut. Merasa tertarik dan curiga. Miroku pun memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya juga.

Menguntit mengikuti kedua temannya. Mereka pun berhenti dan melihat kedua orang itu masuk kedalam rumah yang dikenalnya dan pada saat akan masuk kedalam, dengan segera mereka menyusul keduanya dan berhenti didepan rumah Kagome, terkejut terdiam karena mereka ketahuan oleh temannya.

"Inuyasha _-san_ , Kageyama _-san_ , apa maksudnya ini? Mengapa kalian ada dirumah Kagome _-chan_. Lalu dia ada dimana? Kau bilang Kagome-chan, ada dirumah sakit tolong jelaskan ini semua?!" tanya sango penasaran.

"Inuyasha, aku tak mengerti mengapa kami dilarang menjenguk Higurashi _-san_? Apakah kalian berdua merawat Higurashi _-san_!" lanjut miroku pun ingin mengetahuinya dan asal menebak ucapnya.

"Itu-... Kageyama _-san_ "

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena merahasiakan ini dari kalian berdua. Aku melakukan ini atas kemauan Kagome. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak memberitahu kalian, kalian boleh membenciku atas hal ini, tapi jangan salahkan Kagome akan hal ini-... Hah?"

"Sudah cukup Kageyama _-san_ , aku juga ikut ambil serta dalam hal ini. Sebenarnya aku dan asisten Kakakku yang diminta untuk merawat Kagome karena sudah boleh diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Berhubung orang tua Higurashi tidak ada ditempat dan rumahku dekat sini jadi aku pun bertanggung jawab dalam hal ini sebagai pengawas Higurashi. Maafkan aku, karena tidak memberitahukan ini pada kalian berdua Sango, Miroku"

"Begitu yah, sekarang aku bisa mengerti kejadiannya" merasa lega karena miroku sudah mendengar pernyataan inuyasha dan kikyo.

"Begitulah jadi kami benar-benar minta maaf atas hal ini" memohon maaf inuyasha kepada mereka berdua.

"Aku memaafkan kalian, tapi jangan coba melakukan seperti ini lagi atau aku akan marah pada kalian berdua!" ucap Sango masih kurang suka atas tindakan mereka berdua.

"K-Kami mengerti" jawab kedua sejoli itu sedikit _sweatdrop_ melihat wanita itu melakukan pemanasan dengan membunyikan semua jari-jarinya. Siap untuk memukul menghabisi mereka berdua. Membuka pintu dan melepas sepatu mereka.

"Kami pulang, kagome" Berjalan memasuki ruang utamanya ditemui gadis itu dalam keadaan yang tak terduga diruang studio yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu, tubuh mungilnya berada ditanah dengan gitar akustik yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya. Tersungkur dilantai rumahnya dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakkan. Darah segar masih terasa lembab ditempat dingin tersebut. Hal itu membuat keempat temannya khawatir.

"Kagome, Higurashi!" menghampiri gadis itu untuk menyadarkannya dan memangkunya. Dengan segera Inuyasha membawa Kagome kekamarnya dan mengistirahatkannya. Panggilan cepat kepada dokter yang dikenalnya. Kamar itu hanya berisikan 3 wanita dan 1 pria surai putih yang teliti memeriksa Kagome. Merasa sudah melakukan cek up. Dia pun membuat dosis obat untuk pasiennya.

"Aku ingin tanya pada kalian berdua, apakah kalian memaksanya untuk melakukan aktivitas berat beberapa minggu ini, sebelum kejadian ini terjadi?" ucap pria itu dengan ekspresi menahan marah.

"Kalau aktivitas berat tidak ada, paling hanya bermain gitar saja yang dilakukannya. Memangnya ada apa. Sensei?" jawab Sango.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan biarkan dia melakukan aktivitas yang melelahkan bahkan bermain alat musik!" lanjut seshomaru berkata.

"Ada apa sebenarnya _sensei_? Tanya sango tak mengerti.

"Hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi!" ucapnya dengan ekspresi sendu. Kedua teman Kagome yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam tak mempercayainya.

"Tidak mungkin. _Sensei_ tolong selamatkan Kagome. Aku mohon-"

"Bahkan uang pun tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa manusia yang akan mati!"

" _S-S-Se-nsei_ " ucapan Kagome yang memohon kepada pria itu untuk tidak memarahi temannya. Tersadar dari pingsannya dan memegang tangan pria itu dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Kau sudah bangun Kagome _-san_. Maaf apakah aku membangunkanmu?"

" _S-S-Sen-sei_ , j-jan-gan s-sa-lah-kan t-te-man-ku" mohonnya dengan memaksakan diri untuk bicara dengan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

"Jangan berbicara dulu untuk saat ini tulis saja lewat catatan seperti biasanya!" ujarnya kepada Kagome, gadis itu menulis dengan lemah lembutnya dalam buku catatannya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf atas kekasaranku tadi. aku akan ada diluar. Jika perlu sesuatu panggil " seshomaru pun keluar dari kamar kagome dan memberikan waktu kepada kedua temannya.

"Kagome _-chan_ kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir dan gadis itu pun menulis dibuku catatan dengan sangat pelan.

"Mimpi? Mimpi aneh apa maksudmu itu?" tanya Kikyo tak mengerti.

"Kau selalu saja seenaknya saja untuk memutuskan, apakah kau tidak memiliki niat untuk sembuh dari penyakitmu ini?!" lanjut Kikyo yang mulai tak bisa menahan diri.

"Hentikan kagome _-chan_ , jangan katakan hal itu lagi. Jika kau mengatakan hal seperti itu aku akan menamparmu dan membencimu-..." terkejut karena kedua temannya digenggam oleh tangan Kagome dan menulis kembali dibuku catatannya.

"Permohonan apa?" tanya Sango tak mengerti.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk festival musik tahunan nanti. Berjanjilah untuk tetap bertahan sampai hari itu tiba!" memahami apa yang dirasakan oleh Kagome. Keinginan untuk membantunya dengan memberikan semangat dan memohon meminta waktu untuk bicara dengan dokter pribadinya kembali.

Mereka berdua pun, keluar dari kamar Kagome dan menuju keruang tamu untuk berbicara dengan kedua temannya yang berada disitu. Terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing dilihatlah kedua wanita itu duduk sambil membawa buku bersampul biru tersebut.

"Sango bagaimana keadaaan Higurashi _-san_?" tanya pacarnya dengan ciri khas gelang perak pada tangan kirinya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua" meminta waktu kepada Inuyasha dan Miroku.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Sango, Kageyama _-san_?"

"Miroku _-kun,_ aku ingin bertanya apakah dalam festival musik tahunan besok setiap band hanya diperbolehkan memainkan 2 lagu saja?" tanyanya kepada Miroku.

"I-Iya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab miroku ingin tahu, mengapa sikapnya sedikit dingin.

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Kikyo _-san_ , kita akan memainkan lagu ini!" ucap Sango dengan iris serius, tak seperti biasanya Sango memanggil nama Kikyo dengan namanya. Membuat Inuyasha dan Miroku tak mengerti.

"T-Tapi kami belum pernah mendengarnya apalagi memainkannya? Lalu mengapa kita harus membawakan lagu ini?" elak Miroku ingin meminta jawabannya

"Aku setuju akan hal itu, lagipula waktu kita hanya tinggal 1 minggu lagi untuk melakukan latihan dengan lagu baru lagi-…" ucap Inuyasha menyetujui ucapan miroku.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja! Takasashi _-san_ pasti bisa memainkannya, begitupun aku" sela Kikyo memotong perkataan Inuyasha.

"Aku mohon. Ini permintaan terakhirku untuk mewujudkan keinginan Kagome!" mohonnya meraih tangan Inuyasha dan memegang dengan lembut. Mukanya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus bagi pria tersebut.

"Aduh, itu bagaimana ya, aku juga bingung harus berkata apa?" ucapan inuyasha sangat gelagapan karena Kikyo memohon kepada dirinya ditambah tangannya dipegang oleh gadis yang disukainya.

Semua mata tertuju kepada kedua sejoli itu, karena Kikyo cukup berani bertindak lebih awal dalam berkata. Berdeham mereka pun melepaskan kedua tangan masing-masing dan melihat ke Miroku.

"K-Keinginan apa maksudnya Kageyama _-san_ , aku tidak mengerti jelaskan apa maksudmu itu tentang keinginan terakhir, Higurashi _-san_.?" Terenyak atas perkataan miroku seseorang memotong perkataan Kikyo dan Sango.

"Kagome _-san_ , akan meninggalkan Tokyo. Karena dia akan tinggal dengan tunangannya!" ucapan Seshomaru membuat semua orang terdiam sesaat.

"T-T-Tunangan, Erk?… Tunangan!" terkejutnya mereka berempat karena otak mereka belum bisa berpikir cepat, tak mempercayai apa yang telah diucapkan Seshomaru kepada mereka berempat.

"Apa maksudmu _Nii-san_?" tanya Inuyasha antusias ingin tahu.

"Kagome _-san_ akan meninggalkan Tokyo dan akan tinggal di Shibuya bersama tunangannya, apa kalian berdua tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan terakhirnya Miroku, Inuyasha?" tanyanya kepada mereka berdua.

"Kalau aku sih tak masalah, b-bagaimana Miroku kau menyetujuinya?" Inuyasha sih bisa menerimannya, kalau miroku tidak tahu deh. Soalnya dia itu orangnya sangat hati-hati dalam berkata pikir Inuyasha.

"Baiklah aku setuju, lagipula aku pernah berhutang padanya dulu. Aku menyetujuinya!" ucapnya dengan simpul senyum menandakan persetujuan dari mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih Miroku _-kun_ , Inuyasha _-san_ "

"Baiklah aku ingin mendengar mentahan musiknya agar aku bisa mempelajarinya" tanya Miroku, Inuyasha pun juga ingin mendengarkannya juga.

Kikyo yang berada disitu pun menghampiri pria paruh baya itu yang akan segera pulang. Matanya berkaca-kaca kepada pria itu karena sudah mau membantu menyakinkan kedua temannya. Pundaknya dipegang oleh pria itu dan berbisik kepada gadis itu.

"Aku menantikan penampilan terbaik dari kalian berlima difestival musik tahunan nanti" ucapnya tersenyum hangat dan mulai meninggalkan rumah Kagome setelah izin kepada mereka semua, berfokus pada lagu ciptaan Kagome dan mulai mempelajari lirik, nada, instrumen dan irama yang akan dimainkan minggu depan pada festival musik tahunan nanti.

 _ **To be continue…**_

 **A/N : Sebelumnya author-san meminta maaf karena sering terlambat dalam update fanfic ini, selanjutnya ane mau vakum dulu sementara. Kapan selesainya ini fanfic dilihat dari kondisi saya, jika dirasa sudah tak ada masalah nanti akan saya lanjutkan kembali.** _ **Hountoni gomenasai**_ **.**

 _ **Nyuwun tanggapi?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

"T-T-Tunangan, Erk?… Tunangan!" terkejutnya mereka berempat karena otak mereka belum bisa berpikir cepat, tak mempercayai apa yang telah diucapkan Seshomaru kepada mereka berempat.

"Apa maksudmu _Nii-san_?" tanya Inuyasha antusias ingin tahu.

"Kagome _-san_ akan meninggalkan Tokyo dan akan tinggal di Shibuya bersama tunangannya, apa kalian berdua tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan terakhirnya Miroku, Inuyasha?" tanyanya kepada mereka berdua.

"Kalau aku sih tak masalah, b-bagaimana Miroku kau menyetujuinya?" Inuyasha sih bisa menerimannya, kalau miroku tidak tahu deh. Soalnya dia itu orangnya sangat hati-hati dalam berkata pikir Inuyasha.

"Baiklah aku setuju, lagipula aku pernah berhutang padanya dulu. Aku menyetujuinya!" ucapnya dengan simpul senyum menandakan persetujuan dari mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih Miroku _-kun_ , Inuyasha _-san_ "

"Baiklah aku ingin mendengar mentahan musiknya agar aku bisa mempelajarinya" tanya Miroku, Inuyasha pun juga ingin mendengarkannya juga.

 **Sayounara memory**

 **Inuyasha author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Takasashi Rumiko-san baik itu cerita maupun karya, Saya hanya ingin menuangkan pikiran saja dalam fanfic ini.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencintai kita, jika tidak sepenuh hati, keraguan hanyalah sebuah alasan pelarian kebenaran yang menyakitkan. Meninggalkan bekas luka hati bagi siapapun yang sedang jatuh hati kepada orang yang dikaguminya.**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance, School.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo & Etc.**

 **Do not COPAS**

 **Chapter 7 : reuni yang menenangkan hati, keputusan yang menyakitkan untuk diterima.**

Malam yang tenang bagi setiap orang untuk beristirahat, keempat orang itu tertidur ditempatnya masing-masing, para perempuan tidur dikamar kosong milik tempat adiknya, sedangkan kedua pria itu tertidur diruang tamu dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh mereka, agar terhindar dari dinginnya malam, musim salju menandakan akan datang pada bulan ini, angin berhembus dengan lembut menerpa orang itu, mukanya merona mencoba melawan suhu dingin pada malam itu, berjalan perlahan menuju tempat yang dituju, pikiran rasa sakit yang dialaminya dia tepiskan, hingga sampailah ditempat yang pemuda sedang terduduk ditepi bangunan lereng beton yang berdiri kokoh pada tebing itu. Rambutnya berkibar menyambut geli hawa dingin dari angin yang menyapanya. Hingga emerald mata pria itu sadar bahwa seseorang sudah berada dibelakangnya.

" _Konbanwa_ , duduklah" sapa hangat pria itu, Kagome hanya mengangguk kecil dan duduk berada disamping pria itu, sebuah minuman kaleng hangat diberikannya kepada gadis itu. Tangan mungilnya hanya menerima dengan lembut.

" _A-arigatou,_ K-Koga _-kun_ " jawabnya dengan nada lembut sambil mengusap kedua tangannya yang kedinginan, mata pria itu tak melihat dirinya, Kagome pun membuka pembicaraan untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"A-apa kau membenciku?"

"Menurutmu?" sahutnya dengan nada datar.

"A-Aku minta maaf, karena telah m-membohongimu dan M-mama, a-aku sedikit mendapatkan masalah disekolah" balasnya tersenyum hambar sambil melihat kaleng minuman yang digenggamnya, tak berani melihat mata pria itu yang memperhatikan dirinya.

" _Sensei_ sudah memberitahuku semuanya, apakah ini keputusan yang ingin kau ambil. Kagome?!" tanyanya kepada orang disampingnya, jawaban anggukan dengan mantap yang dilakukan oleh Kagome membuat pria itu hanya membuang muka dengan iris sedih.

"Begitu, aku tak akan memaksa dan mengaturmu lagi. Lakukan saja sesukamu!" jawab dengan nada ketus, berdiri dan mulai pergi meninggalkan gadis itu, membuat Kagome merasa bersalah.

"K-Koga _-kun_ marah kepadaku?" lirihnya meminta maaf sambil menahan pria itu untuk tidak pergi, membenamkan kepalanya pada punggung pria tersebut.

"Sedikit, tapi kau benar-benar wanita yang keras kepala. Aku ini tak baik dalam menasihati orang!" kata Koga mencoba tersenyum untuk menghilangkan perasaan buruknya, tangan kecil lemah lembutnya mengendur seiring pria itu duduk kembali begitupun Kagome, tersenyum ramah menandakan dia sangat mencintai pria itu yang mau mengerti kemauannya.

Mereka pun terdiam kembali sambil menikmati pemandangan kota malam hari dari atas bukit lereng itu. Cahaya lampu-lampu yang menerangi bagaikan negeri mimpi yang indah dengan kilauan yang hampir sama dengan ribuan bintang dilangit.

"K-koga _-kun_?" bergumam menanggapi panggilan gadis disampingnya pundak mereka sudah menyentuh satu sama lain.

"A-Apakah kau sudah bisa m-mencintaiku?" tanya Kagome.

"Uhm,… sedikit kurasa. Tapi jalani saja cepat atau lambat, nanti juga terbiasa" jawabnya kepada Kagome, mengaitkan kedua tangannya dan menyentuhkan kening mereka satu sama lain pada gadis itu yang hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan rona merah terlukis pada diri masing-masing, bukan karena dingin yang menyerang mereka malam saat ini, melainkan tindakan pria itu yang membuat dirinya merasa sangat gugup, karena pria itu menatap dirinya tanpa henti.

"Lihat aku!" perintah Koga, gadis itu hanya menunduk malu karena gugup.

"D-dasar K-koga _-kun_ selalu membuatku gugup, d-dasar mesum!" gerutu gadis itu, perasaan berdebar dengan tidak karuan yang dirasakan Kagome membuat pria itu tersenyum hangat.

"Maaf, habisnya kau sangat manis, ketika sedang malu" terkekeh geli melihat sifat Kagome yang mengerutu karena kebiasaan Koga yang selalu mengodanya ketika bersama gadis tersebut.

"T-Tapi, A-aku yakin Ayame _-san_ akan b-bahagia jika dia melihat K-koga _-kun_ bahagia juga seperti ini-… m-maksudku" ucapan Kagome tanpa berpikir perasaan Koga membuat mata pria itu sendu ingin menangis, nafas pemuda itu mulai tak beraturan. Air mata mengalir dari wajah pria tampan itu tanpa diperintah, matanya menutup menandakan dirinya tak sanggup lagi untuk menatap Kagome melepaskan genggaman pelukannya. karena gadis itu mengingatkan kembali ingatan wanita sebelum dikehidupan Kagome sekarang.

"M-Maafkan aku, a-aku tak bermaksud mengingatkanmu tentang kenangan masa lalumu. i-itu Koga _-kun_ , Aduh, bagaimana ya aku harus berkata?" sergahnya mencoba meminta maaf dan merasa menyesal karena mengingatkan kembali ingatan yang ingin pria itu kubur dalam-dalam.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya merasa bingung saat ini, disaat aku sudah terbebas dari rasa sakit ku sebelumnya, aku merasa gagal dan enggan untuk hidup, tetapi saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasa seperti memiliki semangat untuk hidup lagi, tapi disaat bersamaan juga aku merasa sangat kesal kepada _kami-sama,_ lagi, dan lagi dia mengambil kebahagiaanku-…" ujarnya untuk mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja, walaupun keadaan hatinya berantakan saat ini pikir Kagome.

"Koga _-kun_!" panggilnya mencoba menyadarkan pria itu untuk berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Koga _-kun_ w-walaupun hanya sesaat, t-tapi ini sangat menyenangkan. Tanganmu yang kuat mengenggamku, kehangatan kasih sayangmu padaku. I-itu membuatku merasa bahagia menikmati kehidupanku ini, k-kumohon ja-jangan menangis lagi untukku atau m-menyesali dirimu sendiri-… uhn" lirih gadis itu kepada tunangannya, perasaannya sama kacaunya dengan dirinya, mencoba tegar dan kuat walaupun pada akhirnya Kagome pun ikut terlarut pada keadaan pria itu yang tersiksa akan masa lalunya, betapa tak menyangkanya pria itu menyergap kagome dengan cepat menjatuhkan dirinya dari bangku kayu taman, terjatuh ketanah yang beralaskan ribuan bata tersebut. posisi pria itu berada diatas gadis itu menahan kedua tangan Kagome diatas dengan satu tangan kiri pria itu yang kuat. Pasrah itulah yang dilakukan gadis itu saat ini, rasa sakit yang masih terasa karena peristiwa insiden yang menimpa Kagome sebelumnya, belum mampu membuat dirinya pulih sepenuhnya.

"Aku membencimu! Aku sangat membencimu! Aku tak tahan lagi dengan keadaan kehilangan seseorang yang terjadi sebelumnya. Kenapa? Kenapa _kami-sama_ tidak adil kepadaku-…"

"Koga _-kun_! Yang diharapkan oleh mereka yang telah meninggal lebih dahulu dari k-kita bukanlah menyesal tenggelam dalam masa lalunya melainkan, m-menemukan kebahagiaan kepada orang-orang yang masih hidup, t-tak akan ada yang senang jika kau menjadi seperti ini, j-jadi kau tak perlu menanggung semua beban ini lagi…"Kata Kagome mencoba menyadarkan Koga, tangan pria itu pun mengendur karena mendengar ucapan gadis itu, membuat dirinya tersadar akan ucapan Kagome. Terkejut karena wanita itu menyentuh kedua pipi pria itu dengan menghapuskan air matanya, pria itu mendekatkan dirinya membuka akses mulutnya untuk meminta izin memasuki rongga mulut Kagome. Lidah mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain kedua tangan mereka mengenggam dengan sangat kuatnya untuk saling mempercayai, melepaskan hasrat ciuman diantara keduanya membuat _saliva_ tersebut membasahi dagu mereka. Mengambil nafas masing-masing untuk menormalkan diri. Pria itu memeluknya dengan erat. Sesak dan tidak bisa bergerak itulah yang dirasakan Kagome saat ini.

" _A-Anu_ ,… K-koga _-kun_ , a-aku tidak bisa bernafas" mohonnya kepada pria itu untuk dilepaskan.

"Maaf jika aku egois. terima kasih. Kau benar-benar penenang hidupku. Kagome!" jawabnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu. Merasa tentram dan hangat Kagome pun hanya mengangguk kecil dan membalas pelukan pria itu dengan perasaan bahagia.

Mengantarkan gadis itu sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya, Mata hazel gadis itu menunduk enggan melihat mata pria bermahkotakan emerald hijau gelapnya. Merasa khawatir dan bersikap aneh pada gadis itu, tangan Koga mengusap kepala Kagome dengan lembut. Matanya membelalak tak mengerti mengapa pria itu melakukannya.

"Aku mengizinkanmu untuk tampil di festival musik tahunan perpisahan sekolahmu pekan nanti" tak mempercayai ucapan dari Koga, gadis itu berkaca-kaca menangis bahagia karena mendapatkan izin dari pria tersebut.

" _K-katajiginai_ , Koga _-kun_ , k-kalau begitu aku permisi dulu-… Apa?" mengangguk berterima kasih karena sudah mau mengizinkannya, saat akan masuk memegang knop pintu, tangan kirinya ditahan oleh pria itu untuk meminta waktu sebentar.

"Aku baru mengingat satu hal, _Okaa-san_ memintaku untuk menjemputmu setelah perpisahan disekolah, kita akan langsung pulang ke Shibuya sorenya sesudah perpisahan disekolahmu. Kau tidak keberatankan-… Kenapa?" tanya Koga kepada kagome, terkejut karena genggaman tangan pria itu dilepaskan oleh gadis tersebut.

"A-Aku akan langsung pulang ke Shibuya sesudah f-festival musik tahunan penampilanku. K-koga _-kun_ tak perlu khawatir dan k-kau tak perlu menjemputku" sela Kagome agar dirinya tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali. _Oyasumi_ "

"Hn, _Oyasuminasai_ " Jawabnya sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada pria itu dan memasuki rumah Kagome lewat pintu belakang, betapa terkejutnya bahwa kedua sahabanya berada diteras belakang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Bingung dan tak tahu harus berkata apa kepada mereka berdua. Menghampiri Kagome tanpa berkata apapun dalam diam. Tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk bergerak.

"K-kenapa kalian ada disini, k-kalian tidak tidur-…"

"Darimana kau Kagome?!" tanya Kikyo datar. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan gadis tersebut.

"I-itu-… a-aku habis jalan-jalan mencari angin malam jadi-…"

 _PLAK!_

Huh?" jawabnya terhenti merasakan pipinya kirinya panas. Sango yang berada disitu hanya diam mengacuhkan semua indera penglihatan dan pendengarannya apa yang terjadi kepada sahabatnya. Bukan tak mau membantu kagome, hanya saja dia pun merasa kesal kepada gadis itu yang selalu saja seenaknya pergi tanpa memberitahukan kepada mereka berdua.

"Jawab yang benar, darimana kau?!" deliknya kembali kepada gadis itu kembali, sifat Kikyo yang seperti ibu itu ingin mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya anaknya. Menunduk dan menyesal karena tidak mau mengerti.

"A-aku minta maaf-…"

 _PLAK!_

lagi pipinya merasakan rasa perih, bukan karena rasa sakitnya yang dirasakan gadis itu saat ini, tapi tindakannya itulah yang membuat hatinya merasakan menyesal, karena membuat kedua temannya khawatir.

"Minta maaf padaku pun tidak ada gunanya, apa yang sebenarnya ada pada kepalamu itu. Apa kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu dengan cara seperti ini. Ha!" ujarnya dengan suara meninggi. Membuat kegaduhan sesaat tapi tenang kembali.

"A-aku benar-benar m-minta maaf, K-Kikyo _-san_ , S-Sango _-chan_ -…" merasa menyesal karena selalu bersikap egois tanpa meminta bantuan kepada sahabatnya.

"Tidak, tidak akan kumaafkan!" tukasnya Kikyo mengitimidasi Kagome dengan ekspresi seperti seorang bos yang memarahi karyawatinya.

"Eh?!" _Sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Dengar mulai 6 hari ini kau harus istirahat yang cukup dan kau dilarang belajar gitar ataupun pergi dari rumah tanpa izin dari kami berdua. Kalaupun kali ini kau tidak bisa mendengarkan nasihatku dan Sango _-san_ , aku akan mengakhiri latihan ini dan kami berdua bukan temanmu lagi. bagaimana?!" desak Kikyo masih mengintimidasi Kagome dengan senyum iblis dengan perempatan siku-siku yang berada dikepala Kikyo, Sango pun bersikap sama seperti Kikyo menahan amarah dengan perempatan siku-siku yang muncul pada kepala mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana Ka-go-me chan!?" gadis itu hanya _sweatdrop_ dalam ketakutan yang disebabkan oleh kedua Sahabatnya tersebut.

"Baik, baik, baik aku akan mengikuti perkataan kalian. K-kikyo _-san_ , S-sango _-chan_ " jawabnya bergidik seram melihat, betapa menakutkan mereka berdua jika sedang benar-benar marah.

Beberapa hari mulai berlalu, 1 hari berlalu 2 hari berlalu hingga sampai sebelum hari H, Mereka pun memutuskan latihan dengan giat dan pergi kesekolah untuk memenuhi kewajiban mereka sebagai pelajar, bersyukurnya karena kelas 3 tidak rutin belajar sekolah disebabkan untuk seminar masuk perguruan tinggi jadi tidak terlalu banyak tugas dari sekolah mereka, membagi waktu selama beberapa hari untuk merawat Kagome dan latihan musik, membuat mereka keempat sahabatnya sedikit kewalahan ditambah sifat sesekali gadis itu yang selalu mencoba mencuri waktu dengan memainkan gitarnya, menyadari itu dengan cepat Sango mengambil gitarnya, merengek meminta barang kesayangannya dikembalikan, namun tatapan menakutkan mengitimidasi Kagome menyerangnya dan membuat dirinya menyerah dan pasrah terhadap Kikyo, bukan karena takut kepada mereka berdua hanya saja Kagome sudah berjanji kepada Kikyo untuk mematuhi nasihatnya kali ini. berjalan seperti biasanya sebelum Hari H.

 _ **DI RUMAH HIGURASHI**_

Keadaan alam mulai membangunkan sang pemilik malam yang dipimpin oleh bulan sebagai penerang malam saat ini, disebuah rumah bermargakan Higurashi, Gadis surai biru legam itu tertidur disana dengan lemasnya. Mata hazelnya tertutup enggan untuk terbuka menatap ketiga temannya. Dadanya terasa sakit itulah yang dirasakan Kagome saat ini. penyakit yang dia idap dan luka yang disebabkan akibat bully yang menimpa gadis itu belum sembuh total.

"Kagome _-chan_ , ayo makan. Nanti kau akan sakit jika tak makan atau kupanggil _Sensei_ saja-!" mohonnya kepada sahabatnya, tapi dia menolak dalam selimutnya.

"Jangan! A-aku baik-baik saja dan a-aku sedang tidak lapar, S-sango _-chan_. M-maaf, A-aku ingin tidur saat ini, l-letakkan saja diatas meja!" terdengar batuk berulang kali dari gadis itu membuat ketiga temannya khawatir. Wajah gadis itu semakin lama semakin memucat ditambah fisiknya semakin lama semakin memburuk, menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut saat ini.

"Higurashi- _san_ , ayo dimakan, beberapa suap tidak apa-apa kok. Apa kau tidak kasian dengan Inuyasha yang membuatkan ini untukmu?" bujuknya dengan halus. Kagome pun melihat pemuda dibalik selimut memperlihatkan matanya, melihat pemuda itu yang terlihat khawatir, mengiyakan dan pasrah. mulai membuka selimutnya kembali. Membuka mulutnya setengah, sendok berisikan bubur obat dengan tanaman herbal didalamnya, dia kunyah secara perlahan. Menghancurkannya didalam mulutnya dan menelannya. Kagome pun menyudahi makannya, meminum air yang berada disamping mejanya dan tertidur kembali.

" _A-arigatou_ , T-Takasashi- _san_. b-bubur buatanmu selalu enak, m-maaf jika aku tidak bisa memakannya lagi. r-rasanya malam ini aku ingin tidur lebih cepat. a-aku benar-benar minta maaf!" ujarnya kepada Inuyasha.

" _A-arigatou_ Higurashi _-san_. T-tidak apa-apa, kuharap kita bisa bermain difestival musik tahunan besok. Aku menantikan permainan gitarmu yang luar biasa dipanggung nanti, jadi istirahatlah yang cukup untuk malam ini" kata pria itu tersenyum hangat dan memberikan semangat kepada gadis itu, dia pun hanya mengangguk kecil menyetujui perkataan pria tersebut, memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

"Aku akan menjaga Kagome- _chan_ , Miroku _-kun_ tolong bawa ini kebawah ya" ucapnya kepada mereka berdua dan memberikan nampan berisikan bubur makan sahabatnya. Dia pun hanya mengiyakan saja dan keluar dari kamar gadis itu bersama Inuyasha.

"Bagaimana?"sergah Kikyo yang menunggu dibawah tangga, menunggu kedua jawaban temannya. Menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyerah.

"Dia hanya makan sesuap saja. Kageyama _-san_ " Miroku memberikan jawaban kepada Kikyo.

"Begitu yah" irisnya terlihat sedih.

"Tolong simpan saja didalam kulkas ya, kalau begitu aku akan menjaga Kagome, Oh ya kalau ada apa-apa nanti aku akan memanggil kalian. Terima kasih Ishikawa _-san_ , Takasashi _-san_ " berterima kasih kepada mereka berdua dan mulai meninggalkannya

Mengetuk pintu untuk meminta izin masuk kedalam kamarnya dan dilihatlah mereka berdua yang terdiam disana. Mengamati gadis itu yang terbaring dikasurnya dan ikut duduk disamping Sango.

"Kau sudah meminum obatnya?" tanya Kikyo, sebuah anggukan kecil menandakan jawaban jelas kepada dirinya. Terbatuk berulang-ulang hingga terlihat darah segar pada selimut putih gadis itu. Mereka berdua sangat terkejut.

"Kagome, kau batuk darah. Sebaiknya aku memanggil _Sensei_ -…" baju seragam yang masih dikenakan Kikyo itu ditahannya meminta untuk tidak menelponnya.

"Kagome _-chan,_ lebih baik kau tidak usah tampil, kondisimu benar-benar parah.-…"

"K-Kumohon, j-jangan cegah aku kali ini saja!" pinta Kagome agar kedua temannya mau mengerti. Memarahinya sesaat dan batuk kembali menyerang gadis itu tanpa henti.

"T-Tapi kondisimu?" khawatir Kikyo yang melihat Kagome sangat menderita akan penyakit yang mengidapnya saat ini.

"K-Kikyo _-san,_ k-kali ini saja tolong dengarkan aku! A-ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku katakan kepada kalian. tolong dengarkan baik-baik!" mohonnya meminta waktu untuk mereka bertiga, menjelaskan semua rahasia tentang sakitnya dan hidupnya yang tidak akan lama lagi kepada mereka berdua. Pembicaraan yang cukup panjang, terasa sakit bagi mereka berdua.

Kedua sahabatnya perlahan tak kuat lagi untuk tegar dan kuat akan sesuatu yang menimpa gadis itu setelah ini. Marah, sedih dan menyesal terlihat dari wajah mereka berdua yang menangis terisak tanpa henti. Perasaan kacau bagi mereka berdua, menangis dikasur Kagome menenggelamkan kepalanya disana tubuhnya bergetar hebat, Kagome merasakan kesedihan Kikyo saat ini dan mengusap rambut surai hitamnya tanpa henti. Sedangkan Sango menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba menghapusnya terus menerus tapi tidak mau berhenti.

Malam itu keinginan Kagome Higurashi sudah tersampaikan oleh mereka berdua, walaupun harus melukai perasaan mereka dan membuat kedua sahabatnya akan membenci dirinya, yang sudah terjadi ya jalani saja pikir gadis bermargakan Higurashi tersebut. Mereka dua pun kembali kedalam kamar adik Kagome untuk tidur dalam keadaan mata masih merah. Didalam kamarnya sendiri yang cukup redup hanya bercahayakan cahaya rembulan malam, melewati celah jendela kamarnya, dia menulis disebuah kertas sebagai surat wasiat terakhirnya yang akan diberikan kepada seseorang sesudah sampai di Shibuya. Senyum tenang dan hangat terlukis pada wajahnya yang berkata tanpa ada rasa takut akan ajal yang menjemputnya. Jika _Kami-sama_ ingin mengambil nyawaku. Aku tak akan menyesali semua apa yang terjadi padaku. Mungkin ini jalan terbaik yang diputuskan oleh dirinya.

"Aku akan berusaha dihari terakhirku besok!" batin gadis itu mencoba bersemangat sambil menamparkan kedua wajahnya sendiri untuk festival musik tahunan besok dan perpisahan disekolah yang akan menjadi perpisahan terakhir dengan keempat temannya.

 _ **To be continue…**_

 **Dictionary :**

 _ **(1)Kamisama : Tuhan/ dewa**_

 _ **(2)Arigatou : Terimakasih**_

 _ **(3)Katajiginai :Terimakasih (lebih dalam ungkapannya/lebih halus)**_

 _ **(4)Sensei : Guru/Dokter**_

 _ **(5)Oyasuminasai/Oyasumi : Selamat malam/malam juga**_

 **A/N : maafkan atas kerlembatan Author-san karena sibuk didunia nyata,**

 _ **Nyuwun tanggapi?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cerita Sebelumnya :**_

Mengetuk pintu untuk meminta izin masuk kedalam kamarnya dan dilihatlah mereka berdua yang terdiam disana. Mengamati gadis itu yang terbaring dikasurnya dan ikut duduk disamping Sango.

"Kau sudah meminum obatnya?" tanya Kikyo, sebuah anggukan kecil menandakan jawaban jelas kepada dirinya. Terbatuk berulang-ulang hingga terlihat darah segar pada selimut putih gadis itu. Mereka berdua sangat terkejut.

"Kagome, kau batuk darah. Sebaiknya aku memanggil _Sensei_ -…" baju seragam yang masih dikenakan Kikyo itu ditahannya meminta untuk tidak menelponnya.

"Kagome _-chan,_ lebih baik kau tidak usah tampil, kondisimu benar-benar parah.-…"

"K-Kumohon, j-jangan cegah aku kali ini saja!" pinta Kagome agar kedua temannya mau mengerti. Memarahinya sesaat dan batuk kembali menyerang gadis itu tanpa henti.

"T-Tapi kondisimu?" khawatir Kikyo yang melihat Kagome sangat menderita akan penyakit yang mengidapnya saat ini.

"K-Kikyo _-san,_ k-kali ini saja tolong dengarkan aku! A-ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku katakan kepada kalian. tolong dengarkan baik-baik!" mohonnya meminta waktu untuk mereka bertiga, menjelaskan semua rahasia tentang sakitnya dan hidupnya yang tidak akan lama lagi kepada mereka berdua. Pembicaraan yang cukup panjang, terasa sakit bagi mereka berdua.

 **Sayounara memory**

 **Inuyasha author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Takasashi Rumiko-san baik itu cerita maupun karya, Saya hanya ingin menuangkan pikiran saja dalam fanfic ini.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencintai kita, jika tidak sepenuh hati, keraguan hanyalah sebuah alasan pelarian kebenaran yang menyakitkan. Meninggalkan bekas luka hati bagi siapapun yang sedang jatuh hati kepada orang yang dikaguminya.**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance, School.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo & Etc.**

 **Do not COPAS**

 **Chapter 8 : Kembali pulang, Kenangan pahit yang ingin kulupakan.**

Pagi itu adalah hari yang sangat penting bagi semua siswa-siswi di sekolah Tokyo. beberapa pengunjung orang tua yang menemani anak mereka menuju kelulusan sekolah. Semua duduk dengan rapi dan tenang memperhatikan pidato dari kepala sekolah sebagai sambutan pembuka, kemudian guru BK dan perwakilan ketua MPK kelas yang dijabat oleh pria surai hitam yang mereka kenal. Pemuda satu kelas dengan Inuyasha memberikan pidato sambutan kepada semua siswa-siswi yang mendengarkan. Sango yang melihat pemuda itu hanya bisa kagum dengan penampilan sosok yang terlihat dewasa didepan panggung itu dalam pikirannya.

"Mengenang kembali waktu 3 tahun yang lalu, Tidak ada kata yang bisa kami katakan selain rasa terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi guru kami, yang tidak pernah lelah membimbing kami" Kata wakil ketua MPK bernama Miroku dengan percaya diri yang mengisi pidato untuk menutup agenda sambutan pembukaan perpisahan senior. Acara pun mulai keagenda musik untuk mengisi waktu kegiatan dipanggung. Terlihat beberapa orang yang yang sudah bersiap dibelakang layar menanti giliran mereka.

"Duh aku jadi gugup sekali nih!" khawatir terlihat pada wajah Sango yang sangat tidak percaya diri untuk tampil dipanggung.

"Aku juga gugup. Padahal sebelumnya aku sangat bersemangat, tapi kenapa malah gugup seperti ini" gerutu Kikyo yang berpikiran sama.

"S-Sango _-chan_ , K-Kikyo _-san,_ j-jika kalian tidak percaya diri batalkan saja. J-jangan pikirkan aku-.. Eh?" Kagome _Sweatdrop_ melihat ekspresi mereka berdua yang bersemangat 45 dengan membara, menepiskan pikiran negatif.

 ***U pikir Merah Putih Semangat 45 (Author dilempar sandal sama readers) Kembali ke TKP***

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat!"

"Benar, aku pun sangat bersemangat sekali hari ini!"

"Kalian terlalu tegang, terlihat banget tahu dari wajah kalian!" Pikir Kagome sudah bisa membaca karakter sahabatnya yang sangat pemalu dan tidak percaya diri, merasa lucu melihat tingkah mereka saat ini.

"Kagome tak perlu khawatir. Kau sendiri bagaimana. Apakah akan baik-baik saja dengan kondisimu saat ini?!" tanyanya kembali mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja, a-aku habis meminum obat, j-jadi kupikir tidak akan terjadi masalah!" tukas Kagome dengan nada tenang kepada Sango dan Kikyo.

Mereka masih berbincang-bincang dan saling ejek satu sama lain. Membuat kedua teman pria satu grup musik itu, sedikit merasa malu.

"M-Mereka bersemangat sekali, apakah ini akan baik-baik saja Miroku?" terkekeh geli melihat sifat ketiga perempuan tersebut.

"Entahlah aku pun sendiri sebenarnya gugup, tapi kali ini aku akan berusaha mewujudkan keinginan Higurashi _-san_!" jawabnya sambil melihat para gadis yang saling mengejek, Inuyasha pun hanya tersenyum tenang melihat kelakuan mereka bertiga.

"Dasar, Kagome kan orangnya PD. tidak seperti kami!" sebal karena diejek oleh Kagome. Terkekeh geli melihat sifat Kikyo seperti anak kecil.

"Benar"

"A-Aku percaya pada kalian berdua. J-jadi kumohon kerjasamanya" ucap Kagome dengan senyum hangat. Membuat mereka berdua mengangguk mantap.

"Klub musik ringan, bersiap-siaplah pada posisi kalian!" ujar salah satu panitia sebagai penanggung jawab susunan acara.

"Ayo!" ajak Kagome kepada mereka berempat, sebuah anggukan mantap menandakan mereka akan bermain musik sebagai satu band.

 _ **DIPANGGUNG GEDUNG SERBAGUNA SEKOLAH.**_

Semua orang menunggu acara berikutnya yaitu musik tahunan, yang konon katanya semua pria banyak yang menggosipkan akan tampil gadis cantik yang anggun bagaikan seorang putri. Kikyolah yang menjadi pusat perhatian dalam penampilan grup musik saat ini. beberapa gadis ada yang risih akan kehadiran murid pindahan yang membuat para laki-laki terlalu memujinya. Lampu panggung menyorot kedua insan berbeda gender tersebut. permainan _Ballad_ yang dimainkan oleh Kikyo dan Inuyasha sebagai pembuka intro dan diiringi suara berikutnya, ketukan drummer _Accompaniment_ oleh Miroku yang masuk sebagai penggiring mereka berdua.

"Woah…" beberapa penonton takjub dengan penampilan mereka bertiga, bersiap-siap pada ketukan akan masuknya vokal. Sango pun mulai bernyanyi dengan fokus dan tenang. Kagome masih belum ambil bagian karena dia bertugas sebagai _melody_ dilirik kedua.

 _ **Lirik :**_

 **Kita kan hidup selamanya  
Meskipun aku  
Sedang merasa sedih  
Langit yang bersinar  
Membentang luas  
Hati yang lebih bebas daripada angin  
Bisa berkelana sampai kemanapun**

 _ **Reff :**_ **  
Fly To The Dream...  
Hari esok diseluruh dunia  
Kan membawa kebranian  
Dan harapan untukmu**

 **Fly To The Dream...  
Dengan sayap impian..  
Terbanglah dengan sekuat tenagamu...  
Bentangkanlah sayapmu...**

Kagome pun mengamati selama mereka bermain musik, tidak ada masalah atau hambatan pada mereka bertiga walaupun masih terdengar agak kasar permainan musik Kikyo dan Inuyasha, tapi tidak begitu terlihat. Mulai memasuki _Da Capo (DC)_ lirik kedua gadis itu mulai bersiap pada posisinya untuk masuk sebagai _Melody_ ringan.

 **Kugambar mantra permanen**

 **Kata yang disebut "takdir"**

 **Mimpi dan harapan, setelah mengalami kegagalan**

 **Mereka terus menumpuk dalam hatiku**

 **Ini adalah kisah tentang keberadaanku**

 **Aku bangga dengan diriku yang memberontak**

 _ **Reff :**_

 **Fly To The Dream...  
Hari esok diseluruh dunia  
Kan membawa kebranian  
Dan harapan untukmu**

 **Fly To The Dream...  
Dengan sayap impian…  
Terbanglah dengan sekuat tenagamu...  
Bentangkanlah sayapmu...**

Memainkan gitarnya dan memainkan _interlude_ , gerakan jari yang lincah dan petikan tangan yang terampil membuat beberapa penonton tak habis berpikir, mahirnya gadis bermargakan Higurashi itu tanpa ada gangguan dan kagum bagi para penonton terutama para pria, begitupun mereka berempat yang berada disitu kagum dengan kemampuan Kagome yang merupakan guru mereka. Memainkan _melody_ selama 30 detik dan Sango pun masuk kembali sebagai vokal bernyanyi kembali.

 _ **Reff :**_

 **Fly To The Dream...  
Hari esok diseluruh dunia  
Kan membawa kebranian  
Dan harapan untukmu**

 **Fly To The Dream...  
Dengan sayap impian..  
Terbanglah dengan sekuat tenagamu...  
Bentangkanlah sayapmu...**

Memasuki Coda, gadis itu memainkan gitarnya dengan tugas sebagai Interlude kembali mengakhiri permainan gitarnya bersama ketiga temannya yang bertugas sebagai rythem penggiringnya, menyelesaikan dan mengakhiri permainan musiknya bersama ketiga temannya.

"Woaah, _Sugoi_ …" beberapa ucapan dan tepuk tangan yang riuh.

 **bagaikan menyambut presiden *Eh lebay gua* (Krik… abaikan kembali ke TKP)**

"Terimkasih banyak semuanya, apa kalian menikmatinya?" ucap Sango memberikan sambutan kepada para semua orang yang berada digedung pertemuan.

Suara senang yang begitu menggelegar, membuat mereka berlima tersenyum. Beberapa ada yang berpikiran tentang Kagome karena insiden sebelumnya. Gadis itu tak menanggapi pembicaraan akan gosip itu, karena bagi dirinya hak masing-masing sajalah tak perlu ikut campur masalah orang lain pikir simpel Kagome.

"Kami dari grup musik ringan. Selamat datang di SMA Tokyo, Aku akan memperkenalkan diri, aku Kuwashima Sango sebagai _Vokalis_ " ucap gadis bersurai khas ponytail memperkenalkan masing-masing rekannya

"Kageyama Kikyo sebagai _Pianis_ " memberikan sapaan dengan lambaian tangan kecil karena malu.

"Ishikawa Miroku sebagai _Drummer"_ mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memutarkan stick drum dengan cepat.

"Takashasi Inuyasha sebagai gitaris _Rythem"_ memberikan sapaan tersenyum lima jari khasnya.

"Dan yang terakhir gitaris kami Higurashi Kagome sebagai _Melody"_ sebuah anggukan kecil dan tersenyum ramah kepada para penonton.

"Itu tadi lagu ciptaan kami yang pertama yang berjudul Impian setinggi langit. aku sempat gugup awalnya dan tidak percaya diri dalam bernyanyi, tapi berkat semua teman-temanku aku memiliki semangat untuk menyanyikannya" Kata sango dengan nada senang dan sedikit mencurahkan perasaannya kepada penonton.

"Seperti biasanya, Sango _-chan_ selalu senang berlebihan jika seperti ini!" batin Kagome merasa sedikit kurang nyaman atas perkataannya, tapi itu sudah hal yang biasa bagi dirinya. Mengenal seseorang merupakan hal yang lumrah apalagi sebagai sahabat pikirnya mulai tersenyum kembali melihat sifat sahabatnya.

"Kami akan memainkan lagu terakhir yang kami ciptakan!"

"Eh?!" sorakan terkejut dan penasaran dari para penonton yang tak ada hentinya.

"Aku tidak tahu bisa membawakannya dengan baik atau tidak.? butuh waktu 1 minggu untuk mempelajarinya. Judulnya Cinta Semu" Ucap sango.

Mereka berlima duduk dibangku besi bundar bersama, Permainan Pianis dan gitar akustik yang dilakukan Kikyo dan Kagome sebagai pembuka lagu pertama _Intro_ yang disajikan secara serasi terasa tenang dan damai. Permainan yang cukup santai membuat semua penonton terenyak pada nada lembut dan halus yang menenangkan jiwa. Memasuki lirik giliran Sango yang berperan sebagai _vokalis._ Miroku dan Inuyasha akan masuk dalam lirik kedua secara bersama.

 _ **Lirik :**_

 **Sendiri tenggelam dalam kerapuhan  
Ada apa aku seakan ku jauh darimu  
Perlahan ku cari mengapa diriku hampa  
Mungkin ada salah, mungkin ku tersesat  
Mungkin dan mungkin lagi**

 **Oh Tuhan aku merasa sendiri…  
**

 _ **Reff :**_ **  
Ingin ku menangis menyesali diri mengapa tak mampu (ucapkan)  
Sampai kapan ku begini resah tak bertepi  
Kuharap aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku  
Yang sempat tertutup pada hatiku**

Lirik kedua. Miroku dan Inuyasha masuk sebagai penggiring, Cajon dan gitar yang mereka mainkan bersama Chorus sebagai penambah variasi yang mereka mainkan bersama. Semua musik berbunyi dengan nada khas halus tapi terlihat anggun dan nyaman untuk didengar.

 **Perlahan kucari mengapa diriku hampa**

 **Mungkin ada salah, mungkin ku tersesat  
Mungkin dan mungkin lagi  
**

**Oh tuhan aku merasa sendiri…**

 **Ingin ku menangis menyesali diri, mengapa tak mampu (ucapkan)**

 **Mengapa terjadi…**

 **Sampai kapan ku begini resah tak bertepi**

 **Mampukah aku, mengatakannya**

 **Oh tuhan aku merasa sendiri**

 **Aku merasa sendiri…**

 **Sampai kapan begini resah tiada bertepi**

 **Ku ingin katakan perasaan ini.**

Memasuki _Coda_ , dengan nada-nada _Interlude_ untuk mengakhiri secara bersama permainan musik beserta vokalis. Sorakan dan kagum tersirat dari para penonton semua yang memberikan ucapan memukau. Semuanya tersenyum senang akan penampilan kelima pemuda yang kreatif didepan panggung tersebut.

"Sekian dari kami, terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Selamat siang!" ucap Sango sebagai penutup membungkuk ojigi bersama ke empat temannya. Kembali kelatar belakang selamat dan luar biasa terucap ketika kembali kebelakang.

"Aku berhasil kagome _-chan._ Aku berhasil!" riang sango dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Aku sangat gugup dan takut gagal memainkan piano, tapi rasanya aku sangat bebas saat ini, semua ini berkat Kagome!" pujinya kepada gadis tersebut

"Aku benar-benar khawatir tadi sekali, syukurlah berjalan lancar!" gumam Inuyasha sedikit khawatir sebelumnya saat berada dipanggung.

"T-Tidak sama sekali, i-ini karena usaha kalian semua untuk tidak menyerah dan m-mau mencoba. K-kurasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu kuajarkan lagi kepada kalian b-bertiga. A-aku ucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan kalian!" puji Kagome bangga dengan mereka bertiga sebagai guru.

"Permainan yang bagus juga darimu Ishikawa-san" lanjut kagome berkata. Pria itu hanya mengangguk sebagai bentuk berterima kasih kepada gadis tersebut.

"Teman-teman kalian benar-benar luar biasa, aku seakan terbawa sedih dengan lagu terakhir yang kalian bawakan!" riangnya teman sekelas 3 gadis itu senang menghampiri mereka berlima.

"Ah, itu biasa saja kok, Kinu _-chan"_ merasa malu mendengar komentar temannya jawab Sango.

"Benar-benar, aku suka sekali lagu kalian bawakan dua-duanya!"

Ucapan beberapa teman sekelas mereka, yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dibahas tentang kelima orang dari grup musik ringan yang kami nyanyikan benar-benar menjadi pembicaraan hangat saat ini. Kagome meninggalkan mereka berempat dari kerumunan dibalik pentas layar, untuk menemui seseorang secara diam-diam. Saat akan menemuinya seseorang. Dua orang menunggu dibalik tangga gedung bangunan. Mata cokelat intensnya memperhatikan seorang wanita paruh baya dan anak kecil berusia 10 tahun yang berada dibawah tangga. Kagome yang melihat mereka mencoba mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan.

"Kagome, kau sudah besar rupanya ya?" panggil wanita dewasa itu membuat Kagome terdiam tak mengerti dan melihat kearah orang tua tersebut.

"M-Maaf anda siapa?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Oh ya, maaf. Namaku Kageyama Houko. Aku ibu Kikyo. Apakah kau sudah lupa denganku?" deliknya merasa sedikit sedih atas jawaban yang diberikan Kagome.

"M-Maafkan saya, Aku benar-benar baru menyadarinya." balasnya baru mengingat kembali keluarga Kikyo. Sebuah anggukan kecil menandakan jawabannya gadis muda itu benar. Sosok anak kecil muncul dari balik kimono hitam dengan warna bunga plum merah muda menambah keanggunan wanita paruh baya yang ada didepannya.

" _Haha-ue_ d-dia siapa?" pekik seorang gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun yang bersembunyi dibalik kimononya. Kagome terkejut karena baru menyadari kehadiran anak kecil itu. Sebuah senyuman diberikan kepada anak kecil itu, tapi dia masih enggan untuk menatapnya. Membuat Kagome sedikit merasa sedih karena dipikirnya dia orang tidak baik.

"Maaf, Kagome dia adik Kikyo. Kaede ayo beri salam kepada Kagome _-san_ " paksa wanita paruh baya itu menyuruh Kaede menyapa Kagome.

"K-kageyama K-kaede _desu_ " katanya dengan nada takut.

"Higurashi Kagome _desu_. Oh ya. Sebentar ya!" setelah melakukan perkenalan, Kagome mengambil sebuah kertas origami berwarna kuning dalam sakunya dan melipatnya kesegala arah yang dia ingin bentuk. Tak perlu waktu lama gadis itu pun berhasil membentuk burung kertas bangau yang lucu.

"Waaah… _Kawai_ " kagum anak kecil itu, takjub karena Kagome berhasil membuat origami berbentuk burung. Memberikan kepada tangan anak kecil itu yang terlihat bingung.

"Kaede _-chan_ , boleh memilikinya" ucap Kagome tersenyum ramah, membuat anak kecil itu tersenyum bahagia.

" _Arigatou_ , _oneechan_ " balas Kaede senang. Kagome pun berdiri kembali dari sebelumnya duduk disebuah bangku dekat tangga dan membungkuk meminta izin kepada mereka berdua.

"Kagome, kudengar kau mengidap penyakit yang berat apa itu benar?!" tanya wanita paruh baya itu tanda ingin tahu, tak bergeming dan sulit melangkahkan kakinya. Mendekati gadis itu dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Apa Kikyo _-san_ yang mengatakan itu kepada anda?"

"Iya, dia memberitahuku bahwa ketika dia masuk kesekolah ini. dia bercerita banyak tentangmu. Sampai dia menangis saat menceritakan penyakitmu. Aku turut prihatin dan menyesal tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan baru bisa bertemu denganmu-"

"Anda tidak perlu minta maaf Houko _-san_. Aku baik-baik saja! Kalau begitu aku permisi disini, aku harus menemui seseorang. _Jaa ne_!" selanya memotong perkataan wanita paruh baya tersebut. meminta izin pergi untuk menemui seseorang.

"Kagome?" pikir wanita paruh baya tersebut. tak mempercayai ekspresi gadis itu yang terlihat tidak ada rasa sedih maupun takut.

Mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan ruangan guru. dilihat seorang guru yang dikenalnya. melangkah kakinya untuk bertemu dengan orang tersebut.

" _Konnichiwa_ Yuki _-Sensei_ " ucapnya formal menemui sang guru.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga. Sesuai yang kau minta Higurashi. Aku tak mencampur ijazahmu dengan yang lain. Silahkan ambil. Selamat atas kelulusanmu!" ucap sang wali kelas dengan nada hangat memberikan sebuah map bulat seperti tabung hitam berukuran 30cm dengan sebuah pita merah.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Yuki _-sensei_!" menerima ijazahnya dengan nada sopan dan halus.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin melanjutkan pendidikanmu keperguruan tinggi, Higurashi. Padahal nilaimu cukup lumayan bagus jika kulihat.?" sebuah gelengan kepala menandakan dia tidak akan kuliah.

"Begitu yah, sepertinya kau sedang terburu-buru. Sangat disayangkan jika kau tidak mengikuti perpisahan ini sampai selesai, tapi apa boleh buat jaga dirimu baik-baik Higurashi. _Sensei_ berdoa untuk kesehatan dan kebahagian pernikahanmu!" menyemangati gadis itu untuk tetap menjaga kesehatannya dan mengucapkan selamat kepada muridnya.

" _A-arigatou g-gozaimasu,_ Yuki- _Sensei_. K-kalau begitu aku permisi" jawabnya meminta izin pulang lebih awal. Kerumah. Perasaan berat hati baginya meninggalkan mereka berempat tanpa pamit. Berlari dari lingkungan sekolah menjauhi bangunan pendidikan tersebut. mata coklat intensnya menandakan sudah berkaca-kaca dan tak bisa menahan dirinya. Menangis itulah cara terbaik menuangkan kesedihannya saat ini yang bisa Kagome lakukan.

 _ **SKIPTIME**_

Gadis itu sudah mengganti bajunya, sebuah baju lengan panjang dengan motif kotak garis hitam dengan rok hitam diatas lutut yang dikenakannya saat ini, tak lupa stocking panjang hitam menutupi kakinya. Untuk mengurangi dinginnya bulan ini. musim dingin sudah mulai menyapa seluruh orang-orang beberapa minggu yang lalu. memakai tas hitam yang berisikan sebuah gitar didalamnya dan menarik tas koper abu-abunya. Memakai sepatu hak merah dan segera mengunci pintu rumah dan beranjak pergi ke stasiun _Hanzomon_. Berlalu lalang kendaraan yang melewatinya saat ini sebagai aktivitas biasa yang dilakukan oleh setiap orang. seseorang menunggunya didepan stasiun kereta api. Mata Kagome membelalak terkejut seseorang yang dikenalnya. pemuda satu sekolah dengan dirinya menatap dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Aku sudah menduganya kau akan kesini, mengapa kau tidak pamit terhadap kami, apakah kita bukan teman, Higurashi?!"

Menenggelamkan wajahnya dan mencoba berjalan melewatinya, beberapa cm saja tanpa ada tanggapan. Membuat pria itu terenyak kesal dan menahan tangan gadis tersebut.

"Oi!, kau tidak dengar atau apa! Kau benar-benar gadis yang sombong dan mengacuhkanku-…." Terdengar guman gadis itu dengan nada masih menahan marah, tapi irisnya menandakan air mata membasahi wajahnya, terlihat jelas bagi Inuyasha yang melihatnya.

"Lepaskan!" lirihnya kepada pria itu, tangan pria tersebut pun menurut mengikuti perkataan gadis yang ada disampingnya saat ini. posisi mereka yang saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Beranjak pergi kembali dan mulai akan memasuki gerbang stasiun.

"Apa kau ingin membuat kebaikan semua temanmu berakhir seperti ini dan membuat kami membencimu. Higurashi! Kata Inuyasha dengan nada marahnya kembali. Membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut.

"Dulu, ada seorang gadis dari desa yang bersekolah di Tokyo dengan keinginannya yaitu memiliki teman dan mewujudkan cita-citanya. Sayangnya sekelompok anak berandalan pria dan wanita yang ada disekolah itu membuat gadis itu kehilangan impiannya, entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan sehingga menargetkan kemarahannya kepada wanita itu sebagai tempat bully. Sampai sekarang wanita itupun tak mengerti? Tapi untuk orang sepertimu yang berbicara tentang kebaikan didepanku. tidaklah pantas untuk berkata akan hal tersebut. Kalau kau benar-benar berbicara tentang kebaikan. Mengapa kau tidak melindungi gadis tersebut?!" ujarnya kepada pria yang berada dibelakakangnya. Masih enggan untuk melihat pria tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu Higurashi?" tak mengerti apa maksud Kagome tersebut.

"Isi kepalamu tak sebagus permainan gitarmu Takasashi _-san_ , apa kau sudah melupakan tentang masalalumu ketika di SMP Tokyo, Tanggal 12 September 2009!" ucap Kagome dengan nada bicara mulai kesal dan meninggi, mencerna perkataannya dan baru tersadar akan hal tersebut. matanya membelalak tak mempercayai ucapan gadis itu sebelumnya.

"J-Jadi k-kau?"

"Dulu, tidak ada yang menyelamatkanku, tidak ada yang melindungiku. Kau salah satu orang yang menghancurkan masa depanku! Pikirkanlah tentang kebaikan yang kau katakan sebelumnya, apakah itu sudah benar atau belum!" kata Kagome dihadapan Inuyasha yang terdiam menunduk mematung mendengarkan pernyataan Kagome. Kakinya terasa lemas saat ini untuk berdiri angkuh. Perasaan menyesal akan dosa dimasalalunya yang dia lakukan kepada gadis dihadapannya.

"Pulanglah! Aku tidak mengerti mengapa orang sepertimu dan Ishikawa _-san_ bisa berteman dengan Sango _-chan_ dan Kikyo _-san_ , tapi kurasa aku mengerti sekarang! Mereka berdua memiliki kebaikan yang dalam melebihi kebaikanku kepada kalian berdua. Jika kau masih ingin terus mengikutiku dan meminta maaf kepadaku karena menyesal. Aku tak peduli!" lanjutnya berkata kepada Inuyasha.

" _Sumanai_ " ucap Kagome mulai meninggalkan Inuyasha yang berada disana, menempelkan kartunya diruang pemeriksaan penumpang, sesaat melihat pria tersebut yang masih terduduk ditanah karena perasaan _shock_ dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanan mencari kereta yang akan dinaiki, segera Kagome mulai duduk sesuai bangku yang dipesan. Tujuan Shibuya itulah yang menjadi arah hidupnya sekarang. perasaan Kagome sudah meluap, menangis kecil didalam gerbong kereta yang mulai bergerak menuju lokasi yang ingin dicapai. Salah satu penumpang orang tua melihatnya, membuat dirinya khawatir kepada gadis muda dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _Jo-chan_?" tanyanya memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja.

"Uhn, _daijyoubo desu_ " balas Kagome menghapus air mata dan tersenyum ramah kepada nenek didepanku.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh cukup lama sekitar 5 jam menuju lokasi. Sampai distasiun kakiku melangkah turun dan berjalan melewati jalan kecil perkampungan yang kanan dan kiri membentang sawah hijau. Waktu menunjukan sudah pukul setengah 8 malam. Kuistirahatkan tubuhku disebuah batu besar rata dekat jembatan sebentar. Jarak dari rumah yang ingin kutuju memang tidak jauh lagi, namun entah mengapa hatiku merasa nyaman ketika melihat aliran sungai yang tenang dengan bunyi air yang menenangkan hati. Tanpa kusadari sebuah kunang-kunang mulai menerangi kawasan ditempatku beristirahat membuat mataku terpaku akan keindakan binatang rentan bertubuh kecil yang memberikan cahaya indah.

"Kunang-kunang yang indah" sahut seseorang yang dikenal Kagome.

"Koga _-kun_!" panggilnya senang dan menghampirinya.

"Apa kau tahu tentang kunang-kunang permohonan?" tanyanya kepada gadis itu, sebuah gelengan kepala tidak mengetahuinya.

"Setiap malam aku selalu kesini untuk berdoa, banyak yang bilang jika kita berdoa selama satu tahun, disini tanpa melewatkan satu haripun. Keinginanmu akan terkabul!" lanjutnya menjelaskan kepada Kagome. Senyum ramah menyapa Kagome. Terdiam dan hanyut akan perkataan Koga yang menjelaskan tentang cerita kunang-kunang permohonan.

"Sudah malam, ayo kita pulang. _Okaa-san_ nanti akan khawatir denganmu!" ajak pria itu memberikan tangan kanannya, tersadar dari lamunan sesaat, mentautkan tangan kirinya dengan senyum hangatnya. Berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka.

"Akhirnya aku kembali pulang. Papa" batinku merasa tentram dan tenang, jika kembali ketanah kampung halaman.

 _ **To be Continue**_

 **Dictionary**

 **MPK : Majelis Permusyawaratan kelas**

 **BK : Bimbingan Konseling**

 **PD : Percaya diri**

 **Ballad : lagu yang berirama lambat**

 **Accompaniment : musik pengiring**

 **Melody : pemanis/ atraksi musik/ kreatifitas sang gitaris**

 **Da Capo (DC) : tanda yang menunjukan untuk mulai untuk memulai dari awal**

 **Interlude : bagian dimana hanya ada permainan musik instrumental**

 **Coda : bagian penutup dari musik**

 **Chorus : bagian puncak/klimaks dari sebuah lagu**

 **Cajon : alat musik instrument berbentuk kotak sebagai pengganti drum**

 **Vokalis : orang yang bertugas bernyanyi**

 **Drummer : orang yang bertugas memainkan drum**

 **Rhythem : orang yang bertugas memainkan gitar (penggiring)**

 **Melody : orang yang bertugas memainkan gitar (melody)**

 **Pianis : orang yang bertugas memainkan piano**

 **Oneechan : kakak (untuk perempuan)**

 **Arigatou/Arigatou gozaimasu : terimakasih/terimakasih banyak**

 **Jaa ne : sampai juga**

 **Konnichiwa : selamat pagi**

 **Sensei : guru**

 **Jo chan : nona muda**

 **Daijyoubo desu : tidak apa-apa**

 **Sumanai : maafkan aku**

 **A/N : Maafkan atas keterlambatan author. Karena seperti biasanya sibuk diduta dan harus membagi waktu dengan menyisihkan melanjutkan chapter ini. terimakasih atas perhatiannya.**

 _ **Nyuwun tanggapi?**_

 ***Please reviewnya***


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cerita sebelumnya :**_

"Kunang-kunang yang indah" sahut seseorang yang dikenal Kagome.

"Koga _-kun_!" panggilnya senang dan menghampirinya.

"Apa kau tahu tentang kunang-kunang permohonan?" tanyanya kepada gadis itu, sebuah gelengan kepala tidak mengetahuinya.

"Setiap malam aku selalu kesini untuk berdoa, banyak yang bilang jika kita berdoa selama satu tahun, disini tanpa melewatkan satu haripun. Keinginanmu akan terkabul!" lanjutnya menjelaskan kepada Kagome. Senyum ramah menyapa Kagome. Terdiam dan hanyut akan perkataan Koga yang menjelaskan tentang cerita kunang-kunang permohonan.

"Sudah malam, ayo kita pulang. _Okaa-san_ nanti akan khawatir denganmu!" ajak pria itu memberikan tangan kanannya, tersadar dari lamunan sesaat, mentautkan tangan kirinya dengan senyum hangatnya. Berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka.

 **Sayounara memory**

 **Inuyasha author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Takasashi Rumiko-san baik itu cerita maupun karya, Saya hanya ingin menuangkan pikiran saja dalam fanfic ini.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencintai kita, jika tidak sepenuh hati, keraguan hanyalah sebuah alasan pelarian kebenaran yang menyakitkan. Meninggalkan bekas luka hati bagi siapapun yang sedang jatuh hati kepada orang yang dikaguminya.**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance, School.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo & Etc.**

 **Do not COPAS**

 **Chapter 9 : Air mata Yorozoku Koga, Perpisahan abadi diantara mereka.**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, persiapan pesta yang dilakukan secara sederhana bagi kedua insan yang akan menjalani kehidupan bahagia menuju pelaminan pernikahan setelah ini, semua yang diperlukan telah tersusun rapih. Para tamu pun mulai berdatangan, gadis itu terbatuk kecil tanpa henti, meminum obatnya dengan dosis lebih banyak daripada biasanya. Wanita paruh baya itu datang menghampirinya.

"Kagome?"

"Uhm, ada apa Mama?"

"Daritadi kau tidak berhenti batuk. Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu. aku akan memanggil _sensei_ jika kau masih sakit seperti ini ya-" Miyama yang terlihat khawatir pun mencoba memanggil Dokter pribadi selama gadis itu berada di Tokyo.

"Tidak usah! Aku baik-baik saja" pinta Kagome untuk tidak menghubungi _Sensei_. Seseorang datang untuk kedalam ruang tata rias sang wanita.

"Nyonya Higurashi, semua persiapan sudah selesai!" ucap salah satu panitia pernikahan.

"Kagome, selamat ya. Semoga kau bahagia selalu"

" _Arigatou_ Mama" memeluk sang Ibu dan mulai memakaikan _tsuni kakushi_ kepada Kagome oleh penata rias. _Shiromuku_ yang dikenakan gadis itu mengambarkan keanggunan sang putri cantik rupawan. Pendeta Shinto sudah menunggu didepan pintu sang pengantin berjalan dengan tenang dan perlahan, kedua pasangan itu saling melihat sesaat, melihat Pria yang dicintainya memakai _montsuki haori hakama_ seperti pengantin wanita hanya berbeda warna hitam dengan bawahan abu-abu kehitaman berjalan bersama dengan diiringi pendeta Shinto yang berada didepannya.

Pendeta Shinto mengambil sebuah nampang kayu dan menyuruh kedua mempelai mengambil _San-sankudo_ sebanyak 9 kali sebagai bentuk prosesi pernikahan untuk menyatukan dan membentuk ikatan sakral dalam pernikahan. Beberapa anggota keluarga dan kerabat dekat dari kedua mempelai pun ikut dalam kegiatan tersebut. Acara penutup pendeta Shinto mengoyahkan ranting _Sasaki_ kepada kedua mempelai sebagai penutup acara pernikahan kedua mempelai. Pernikahan pun berlanjut keacara hidangan yang telah disiapkan tuan rumah dalam penyelenggaraan kali ini. Berjalannya sampai acara selesai.

 _ **Malam hari sesudah pernikahan**_

Musim dingin terasa sangat menyiksa bagi siapapun yang berada diluar rumah. Rumah sederhana yang terlihat sangat asri dan indah. Gadis itu terbaring lemah dikamar tidurnya. Suhu tubuhnya naik drastis akibat demam, dokter itu memeriksa kondisinya dan Kagome mulai merasakan sakit yang tak ada hentinya, tubuhnya mengeliat kesana kemari. Memegang dadanya yang kesakitan. Menuliskan resep obat dalam catatannya dan meminta pembicaraan khusus kepada orang terdekatnya.

"Aku sudah berjuang untuk menyembuhkan Kagome- _san_ , tapi aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya kali ini" ucap pria surai putih itu yang merupakan dokter pribadi Kagome selama di Tokyo, nada bicaranya terdengar sendu.

"Apa maksudmu, _sensei_?" Tanya sang Ibu yang tidak mengerti akan perkataan dokter bermatakan Hazel yang merasa sedih.

"Penyakitnya sudah tidak bisa diatasi, bakteri-bakteri dalam tubuhnya sudah kebal terhadap antibiotik obat sehingga tidak dapat membantu penyembuhannya, diperkirakan dia hanya akan mampu bertahan selama beberapa jam saja!"

"J-Jadi, kesempatan untuk sembuh dari penyakit tuberkulosis. Kagome?!" tak mempercayai pernyataan dokter yang terbilang cukup muda tersebut.

"Nol Persen. Aku benar-benar menyesal, karena terlalu mengikuti kemauan anak anda untuk terlihat bebas seperti orang lain dan tidak menghalanginya, Kalau saja aku lebih tegas dalam bersikap mungkin Kagome _-san_ -…"

"Anda tidak perlu merasa salah _sensei_ , Kagome memang keras kepala sejak kami bertemu. Aku sudah mengerti ini akan terjadi" sela Koga yang memotong perkataan Seshomaru. Untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau datang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo, _Sensei_ " ucap Miyama yang berterima kasih kepada orang tersebut.

Mengantarkan sampai depan rumahnya dan akan memasuki mobil hitam miliknya, sebuah panggilan kepadanya, menghentikan langkah kaki dan mendongkak melihat Koga yang mengantarnya.

"Kagome, meminta memberikan ini kepada anda, jika aku berjumpa denganmu" menerima 2 surat dari pemuda surai hitam itu, mata emerald hijau mengatakan memohon untuk memberikannya kepada orang terdekat selama dirinya berada di Tokyo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi, Yorozoku _-san_ " menerima suratnya dan mulai kembali ke Tokyo, mobil van hitam sedan tersebut pergi meninggalkan rumah yang bernamakan Higurashi dalam papan yang tercantum disamping tembok rumahnya.

Memasuki rumahnya kembali, terlihat Kagome yang sangat kesakitan luar biasa tak bisa diam diri memegang dadanya. Kagome mengacuhkan indera pendengarannya yang tak menjawab panggilan keluarganya. Koga yang melihat gadis itu tersiksa mencoba kuat walaupun dalam hatinya merasa sangat sedih. Menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Aku akan menjaganya malam ini, anda belum istirahat _Okaa-san_ " ucap Koga mencoba menenangkan ibu mertua, mencoba menolak ajakan Koga, Kakek Kagome yang mengerti pun mengajak Sota dan Miyama pergi dari kamarnya.

"Kagome aku akan selalu bersamamu, kau tidak sendirian, tenanglah!" tegurnya dengan tenang. Masih terlihat kacau dan tidak bisa berhenti dari rasa sakitnya.

"Kagome, berbagilah penderitaan yang kau miliki. Sehingga aku…. Aku tak menderita seperti waktu itu dan-…" air mata mulai mengalir pada wajah tan coklat pria tersebut, menangis karena sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat penderitaan Kagome, ucapannya terhenti melihat gadis itu yang mengelengkan kepala kecil menandakan tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun lagi setelah ini.

"M-Maafkan aku _Anata_ , k-kau sudah berbagi kebahagiaan dan r-rasa sakit denganku, a-aku punya permintaan terakhir b-bisakah kau menemaniku ketempat itu!" sesak Kagome dalam berkata terputus-putus kepada pria tersebut.

"Kumohon!" pintanya memelas, mengangguk kecil dan mulai memakaikan jaket kepada Kagome dan mengendongnya dibelakang punggungnya.

Menuruni tangga rumah sederhana khas kayu alami dan pondasi bata, memakaikan sepatu kepada sang istri yang sudah tergurai lemas dan akan pergi, namun langkah kakinya terhenti. mendapati Miyama yang melihat Koga akan membawa Kagome. Merasa marah kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Koga _-kun_ kepada Kagome? kau ingin bawa dia keluar ditengah malam cuaca yang dingin seperti ini!" Marah Miyama kepada Koga, karena menambah masalah kepada putrinya. Matanya membalalak. Menunduk dan membungkuk didepan ibu mertua, Sota yang berada disana pun terkejut seperti ibunya.

"Aku tahu, aku belum bisa membahagiakan putri anda, tapi aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk istriku, kumohon izinkan kami pergi _Okaa-san_!" mohonnya didepan mereka berdua dengan sangat berharap.

"Miyama, sudah cukup. Biarkan Koga pergi!"

"Tapi!-…"

"Koga, pergilah!"

" _Katajiginai Ojii-san_ , Kagome ayo yang naik kepunggungku" menurut mengerti gadis itu naik kepunggung Koga.

" _Matte_ Koga _-kun_!" perintah Miyama mencoba menghentikan Koga yang akan membawa Kagome.

"Mama, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kesulitan dan masalah yang ditimbulkan olehku selama ini, tapi aku tidak pernah membencimu sama sekali. Meskipun kau sangat tegas dalam mendidikku dengan cara yang kasar seperti memukul tanganku dengan penggaris ataupun menamparku ketika aku melawanmu ketika kita tak sepaham. Aku benar-benar minta maaf kali ini, ini adalah keinginanku, oleh sebab itu jangan marahi Koga _-kun_. maaf jika aku tidak bisa berbakti untukmu, Sota jagalah mama dan jadilah pria yang baik dan _Jii-chan_ terima kasih atas semuanya selama ini, ayo Koga _-kun_ "

" _Nee-chan_ "

" _Sumanai Okaa-san, Ojii-san_ , Sota"

" _Suman katta_ " gumam Kagome pelan, mereka berdua meninggalkan rumah dan berjalan menuju tempat yang ingin didatangi, hawa dingin menyerang mereka berdua, batuk yang menyerang Kagome tak kunjung berhenti dan betapa terkejutnya karena darah muncul kembali dari telapak tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kagome!" khawatir melihat Kagome batuk berdarah kembali.

"U-Un, Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku" tersenyum lembut untuk menyembunyikan sakitnya, pria itu hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk istrinya. Berjalan beberapa menit dan sampailah ditempat yang diinginkan Kagome.

Sebuah pondok kuil terlihat, menurunkan gadis itu dan menuntunnya secara perlahan ketempat penampungan air dengan gayung kayu yang berada disana.

"A-Aku ingin berdoa dikuil ini, m-maukah kau menemanimu" mengganguk mengerti pria itu berdoa bersama gadis disamping kirinya. Berdoa dengan niat dalam hati masing-masing, melepaskan rapalan tangannya, terkejut karena Kagome sudah tersungkur jatuh ketanah dengan batuk mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Oi!, Kagome kau batuk berdarah banyak sekali! Ayo kita pulang kerumah saja!" mengelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, menandakan kekeras kepalaan gadis itu yang tidak setuju akan pernyataan suaminya, memukul lantai tanah beralaskan beton berulang-ulang. Tangannya sudah tak peduli lagi jika harus merasakan rasa sakit dan pedih.

" _Anata_ , s-sudah cukup!"

"T-tapi?"

"A-Aku masih tak mengerti mengapa tuhan seperti orang buta, a-aku selalu berpikir kalau orang yang selalu melakukan hal buruk adalah orang yang tidak baik. aku sudah menutup hatiku, t-tapi saat k-kau menolongku pada saat itu, a-aku akhirnya mengerti. b-bahwa ada begitu banyak o-orang yang menakjubkan dan m-memiliki hati yang hangat didunia ini sepertimu, yang a-aku lakukan hanyalah berusaha m-membenci seseorang yang tidak baik kepadaku, aku sangat menyukai orang sepertimu yang mau m-memaafkan kesalahan orang lain dan mau mengerti keinginan orang tersebut" ujar Kagome tersenggal-senggal dengan memaksakan diri untuk berbicara.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan! Aku sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Aku pun pernah melakukan hal yang buruk kepadamu-…"

"Tapi kau menemukan jalan untuk terbebas dari keburukan itu!" sela Kagome memotong perkataan Koga.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara lagi!" memeluk gadis itu yang sudah terkurai lemas tubuhnya dan melepaskannya.

"Aku punya permintaan terakhir, tolong berikan ini kepada Takasashi _-san_ " memegang surat terakhir dan betapa terkejutnya pria itu mendengar nama yang terdengar fasih ditelinganya.

"Apa dia menyakitimu lagi seperti waktu itu! Mengapa kau masih berhubungan dengannya!" kesal Koga kepada Kagome, gadis itu mengerti kebencian suaminya kepada orang tersebut karena pernah menyakiti wanitanya.

"Aku mohon Koga _-kun_ "

"Ini surat wasiat terakhirmu, kau benar-benar seperti wanita yang sedikit suram, lalu mengapa kau harus memberikan surat ini kepada pria yang menyakitimu?" memarahi Kagome kembali degan nada bicara yang meninggi.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu kau akan membencinya, tapi ini permohonan terakhirku, K-Koga _-kun_. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu" balasnys dengan nada lirih tak bisa menahan diri untuk kesedihan yang ada. Koga hanya bisa menangis ditengah turunnya rintikkan hujan air. Tubuhnya mulai terasa kaku. nafasnya mulai terasa sesak perlahan mata coklat intens itu mulai lelah mengantuk menutup dan rasanya indera peraga berhenti berfungsi semua.

"S-Sudah cukup, sekarang ayo kita pulang. Kagome? Kagome? Akhirnya,… rasa sakitnya menghilang" menampar wajah gadis itu secara perlahan tak menyadari bahwa gadis itu sudah meninggal tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu, menyapu rambut pada dahinya dengan pelan.

"Kagome!"gumam pria itu memanggil nama istrinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, air mata kesedihan membasahi wajah tan pria, isak kecil tak bisa menahan kepergian orang yang dicintainya. Mendekapnya dalam pelukan pria tersebut. Tubuhnya mulai terkujur kaku dari jasad tak bernyawa tersebut. Denyut nadinya sudah tak ada kembali, menandakan Higurashi Kagome sudah meninggalkan dunia ini.

 _ **KEESOKKAN HARINYA**_

Pagi itu terlihat langit sangat suram dan sendu. Beberapa orang mengelilingi jasad tak bernyawa itu, gadis yang terlihat cukup muda meninggal pada umur 18 tahun. Beberapa orang banyak yang merasakan kehilangan gadis tersebut dan ada juga beberapa orang yang membicarakan pernikahan kedua orang itu tidak direstui. Baik keluarga Kagome maupun keluarga Koga hanya menutup mulut untuk tidak menanggapi pernyataan yang tidak masuk akal. pria itu memegang obor api yang berada ditangan kanannya, menyulutkan api tersebut dan membakar gadis itu didalam kobaran api besar yang melahapnya. Menguburkan abu sang istri dan mendoakannya.

Beberapa orang mulai meninggalkan pemakaman satu persatu hanya tersisa Koga sendiri yang berada disana. Hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya matanya terlihat sangat kosong memandangi makam didepannya yang bernamakan Yorozoku Kagome. Seseorang datang melindunginya dari rintik hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya dengan sebuah payung agar pria itu tidak masuk angin.

"Aku selalu terus menghindar untuk datang kesini, bisa dikatakan itu pertemuan yang tidak terduga diantara kedua wanita yang telah meninggal lebih cepat dariku"

"Apa cuma itu satu-satunya alasanmu untuk menghindar!" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu menginginkan jawaban dari pria tersebut.

"Shibuya, tempat yang benar-benar mengingatkanku pada ingatan orang-orang yang tidak kusukai, tapi disini pula juga aku mengerti apa itu cinta, itulah sebabnya aku memutuskan membawakan mereka berdua bunga kemakam ini"

"Aku tahu hari ini akan tiba, Sekarang aku bisa mengerti. Aku bukanlah ibu yang baik baginya. Aku sangat bangga dan juga sedih saat mendengar pernyataan darinya. Ayo kita pulang, _Tousan_ dan Sota sudah menunggumu!" memberikan sebuah payung dan meninggalkan pemuda itu dari pemakaman lebih awal.

"Aku akan datang kembali, _Sayonara_ " gumam Koga meminta izin untuk pulang kepada makam Kagome. Pria itu meninggalkan pemakaman dan memakai payung yang diberikan Miyama.

 _ **To be Continue**_

 **Dictionary**

 _ **Anata**_ **: Sayang**

 _ **Sayonara**_ **: Selamat tinggal**

 _ **tsuni kakushi**_ **: Tutup kepala (menyembunyikan tanduk)**

 _ **Shiromuku**_ **: Baju pengantin wanita tradisional berwarna putih**

 _ **montsuki haori hakama**_ **: Baju pengantin pria tradisional berwarna hitam**

 _ **neechan**_ **: Kakak (perempuan)**

 _ **katajiginai/arigatou**_ **: Terima kasih/terima kasih**

 _ **Suman katta/Sumanai**_ **: Aku minta maaf/maafkan aku**

 _ **Ojii-san**_ **: Kakek**

 _ **Okaa-san**_ **: Ibu**

 _ **Matte**_ **: Tunggu**

 _ **San-sankudo**_ **: Tradisi meminum sake dalam upacara pernikahan**

 _ **Sasaki**_ **: Ranting pohon yang diikat dengan kertas washi berwarna putih.**

" _ **Please reviewnya**_ **"**

 **Nyuwun tanggapi?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cerita sebelumnya :**_

"A-Aku ingin berdoa dikuil ini, m-maukah kau menemanimu" mengganguk mengerti pria itu berdoa bersama gadis disamping kirinya. Berdoa dengan niat dalam hati masing-masing, melepaskan rapalan tangannya, terkejut karena Kagome sudah tersungkur jatuh ketanah dengan batuk mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Oi!, Kagome kau batuk berdarah banyak sekali! Ayo kita pulang kerumah saja!" mengelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, menandakan kekeras kepalaan gadis itu yang tidak setuju akan pernyataan suaminya, memukul lantai tanah beralaskan beton berulang-ulang. Tangannya sudah tak peduli lagi jika harus merasakan rasa sakit dan pedih.

" _Anata_ , s-sudah cukup!"

"T-tapi?"

"A-Aku masih tak mengerti mengapa tuhan seperti orang buta, a-aku selalu berpikir kalau orang yang selalu melakukan hal buruk adalah orang yang tidak baik. aku sudah menutup hatiku, t-tapi saat k-kau menolongku pada saat itu, a-aku akhirnya mengerti. b-bahwa ada begitu banyak o-orang yang menakjubkan dan m-memiliki hati yang hangat didunia ini sepertimu, yang a-aku lakukan hanyalah berusaha m-membenci seseorang yang tidak baik kepadaku, aku sangat menyukai orang sepertimu yang mau m-memaafkan kesalahan orang lain dan mau mengerti keinginan orang tersebut" ujar Kagome tersenggal-senggal dengan memaksakan diri untuk berbicara.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan! Aku sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Aku pun pernah melakukan hal yang buruk kepadamu-…"

"Tapi kau menemukan jalan untuk terbebas dari keburukan itu!" sela Kagome memotong perkataan Koga.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara lagi!" memeluk gadis itu yang sudah terkurai lemas tubuhnya dan melepaskannya.

"Aku punya permintaan terakhir, tolong berikan ini kepada Takasashi _-san_ " memegang surat terakhir dan betapa terkejutnya pria itu mendengar nama yang terdengar fasih ditelinganya.

"Apa dia menyakitimu lagi seperti waktu itu! Mengapa kau masih berhubungan dengannya!" kesal Koga kepada Kagome, gadis itu mengerti kebencian suaminya kepada orang tersebut karena pernah menyakiti wanitanya.

"Aku mohon Koga _-kun_ "

"Ini surat wasiat terakhirmu, kau benar-benar seperti wanita yang sedikit suram, lalu mengapa kau harus memberikan surat ini kepada pria yang menyakitimu?" memarahi Kagome kembali degan nada bicara yang meninggi.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu kau akan membencinya, tapi ini permohonan terakhirku, K-Koga _-kun_. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu" balasnys dengan nada lirih tak bisa menahan diri untuk kesedihan yang ada. Koga hanya bisa menangis ditengah turunnya rintikkan hujan air. Tubuhnya mulai terasa kaku. nafasnya mulai terasa sesak perlahan mata coklat intens itu mulai lelah mengantuk menutup dan rasanya indera peraga berhenti berfungsi semua.

"S-Sudah cukup, sekarang ayo kita pulang. Kagome? Kagome? Akhirnya,… rasa sakitnya menghilang" menampar wajah gadis itu secara perlahan tak menyadari bahwa gadis itu sudah meninggal tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu, menyapu rambut pada dahinya dengan pelan.

"Kagome!"gumam pria itu memanggil nama istrinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, air mata kesedihan membasahi wajah tan pria, isak kecil tak bisa menahan kepergian orang yang dicintainya. Mendekapnya dalam pelukan pria tersebut. Tubuhnya mulai terkujur kaku dari jasad tak bernyawa tersebut. Denyut nadinya sudah tak ada kembali, menandakan Higurashi Kagome sudah meninggalkan dunia ini.

 **Sayounara memory**

 **Inuyasha author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Takasashi Rumiko-san baik itu cerita maupun karya, Saya hanya ingin menuangkan pikiran saja dalam fanfic ini.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencintai kita, jika tidak sepenuh hati, keraguan hanyalah sebuah alasan pelarian kebenaran yang menyakitkan. Meninggalkan bekas luka hati bagi siapapun yang sedang jatuh hati kepada orang yang dikaguminya.**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance, School.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo & Etc.**

 **Do not COPAS**

 **Chapter 10 : Perasaan bersalah, dosa masalalu yang ingin dilupakan.**

 _ **INUYASHA POV NORMAL**_

 _ **RUMAH SAKIT**_

Malam sang pemilik alam menyapa seluruh orang-orang yang berada dalam aktivitas mereka yang terlihat sibuk, seorang pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri disebuah kasur. Perlahan mengerjapkan mata hazel keemasannya, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit bagi pria tersebut. ditemuilah beberapa wajah yang dikenal olehnya.

"K-kalian mengapa ada disini? Dimana aku?" gumamnya masih setengah sadar, mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. tangan mungil Kikyo menahan dada Inuyasha, menyuruhnya untuk tidak memaksakan diri.

"Kau ada dirumah sakit Takasashi _-san_ , ada beberapa orang yang melihatmu pingsan akibat sesak nafas" balasnya kepada pemuda yang ada ditempat tidur.

"Begitu yah, maafkan aku… maafkan aku" mata pria itu terasa memerah panas tak bisa menahan diri kembali untuk kuat. ketiga temannya tak mengerti mengapa Inuyasha menangis tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Inuyasha _-san_ ada apa denganmu?!" mencoba menyadarkannya secara berulang-ulang karena tak bisa menormalkan nafasnya. Sesak nafas kembali menyerangnya kembali.

"Inuyasha, tenangkan dirimu!" Miroku menasihati sahabatnya dengan memegang pundaknya dan mengoyahkan berulang kali.

"Takasashi _-san_ , kau kenapa? Takasashi _-san_?!" Kikyo pun khawatir melihat temannya hanya menangis tanpa henti.

Dada pria itu terasa sangat sesak untuk bernafas dan bicara. perasaan khawatir terlihat bagi mereka bertiga. dokter yang dipanggil oleh Sango pun datang dan mencoba menenangkan Inuyasha. mereka pun keluar dari kamar pasien dan duduk dibangku taman halaman rumah sakit.

"Mengapa jadi seperti ini, apakah Inuyasha _-san_ akan baik-baik saja?" gumam Sango terlihat khawatir.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Sango, tak perlu khawatir! yang aku ingin tahu mengapa Higurashi _-san_ tak berada dirumahnya!" balas pria surai hitam tersebut untuk tidak perlu khawatir.

"Kagome _-chan_ , mengapa dia tak berada bersama kita saat ini. Padahal selama ini kita selalu ada untuknya dan bahkan merawat dirinya-…"

"Kagome bukan orang seperti itu! Mengapa kalian menghakimi dia seperti itu, tanpa mengetahui keadaan yang dialaminya, aku yakin dia tak bermaksud seperti itu! Aku yakin!"Sela Kikyo dengan perasaan yang kacau karena tak suka menerima ucapan temannya yang mengatakan Kagome orang yang jahat dan tak setia kawan.

"Kikyo _-san_ "

"Kageyama _-san_ "

"Aku minta maaf Kikyo _-san_ , aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri tadi. aku benar-benar menyesal" sesal gadis ponytail cokelat itu kepada Kikyo.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Kageyama _-san_! aku terlalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Higurashi _-san_!" Sesal Miroku sama seperti Sango meminta maaf kepada gadis tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengerti itu, ayo kita kembali. kurasa Takasashi _-san_ sudah baikan!" ajak Kikyo kepada mereka berdua yang berada dihalaman rumah sakit menunggu selama satu jam sebelumnya. mengangguk mengerti mereka pun kembali kekamar temannya. ditemuilah pria itu melamun disana tak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Takasashi _-san_ , kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya kepada pemuda tersebut. sebuah anggukan kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"Inuyasha kau terlihat sangat kacau berbaringlah sejenak ditempat tidurmu-… kenapa?" menasihati pemuda tersebut sebuah jawaban gelengan kepala tanda tidak mau.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian semua" ujarnya kepada mereka bertiga. Tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Inuyasha.

"Memangnya ada apa Takasashi _-san_?" Sahutnya tak mengerti.

"Kumohon dengarkan saja! Aku benar-benar bingung saat ini tak tahu harus melakukan apa!" nada bicara pria itu meninggi sesaat dan mulai terdengar parau dalam ucapannya.

Mereka pun hanya saling melihat satu sama lain, memberikan jawaban anggukan sebagai setuju. Pria itu mulai menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Inuyasha. Kedua pria yang memiliki masalalu kelam, hanya bisa menunduk menyesali dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan di masa lalu. ketika mereka berdua menjadi anak nakal di SMP sebelumnya. Pembicaraan yang cukup panjang oleh mereka berdua yang tidak diketahui oleh Kikyo sama sekali.

"Kagome" lirih Kikyo merasa mulai mengerti mengapa dirinya pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat. Sango hanya melihat keluar jendela kamar pasien rumah sakit untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, terutama untukmu Kageyama _-san_. kau boleh membenciku mulai saat ini-…"

"Hentikan! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi! Hentikan!" memarahi pria itu dengan nada memohon, menutup indera pendengarannya dengan kedua tangannya, untuk menghentikan cerita masalalu pria dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi aku ingin kau tahu diriku yang sebenarnya. aku sangat malu dan menyesal atas apa yang telah kuperbuat selama ini kepada Higurashi _-san_! Aku tahu kau tidak akan memaafkanku dengan mudah, tapi-… hah?" perkataan pria itu terhenti, betapa mengejutkannya bagi Inuyasha. karena Kikyo memeluknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memaafkan a-aku dengan mudah, Kageyama _-san_. kupikir kau akan sangat marah padaku setelah ini?!"

"Aku memang membencimu awalnya namun, aku hanya merasa sedih dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kalian berdua, sekarang aku bisa mengerti akan semua ini!"

"Aku memang kehilangan arah sebelumnya, Tapi semua itu berkat Sango. Jika aku tak bertemu dirinya mungkin saat ini aku hanya akan menjadi manusia yang tidak berguna sama sekali!"

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini! Kagome memberikan ini kepadaku, setelah kita kehilangan dirinya dalam penampilan grup musik tahunan disekolah sebelumnya!" memberikan sebuah surat, Miroku dan Sango pun mendekati Inuyasha untuk membaca isi suratnya. Mereka tak menyangka akan perkataan dalam surat terakhir yang dibuat sahabatnya tersebut.

"Surat itu diberikan oleh _Sensei_ sebelumnya padaku, pada saat dia kembali dari luar kota"

"J-Jadi?" Miroku yang mendengar perkataan Kikyo mencoba menebak.

"Benar, itu surat dari Kagome. aku akan pergi ke shibuya!"

"Eh?!" mereka bertiga terkejut akan perkataan Kikyo.

"Kau yakin ingin kesana Kageyama _-san_ , kita tak tahu dimana Higurashi _-san_ berada bukan!" Tanya inuyasha memastikan perkataannya. sebuah anggukan kecil menandakan keinginan kuat bagi gadis bersurai hitam itu tanpa keraguan.

"Aku sudah mengetahui lokasinya, hanya saja wilayah itu cukup jauh dari kota. Bisa dikatakan didalam desa dia berada"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut! Kageyama _-san_... Aku mohon!" pinta inuyasha.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu kageyama _-san_. Aku ingin meminta maaf kepada Higurashi _-san_ "

"Aku juga akan ikut, lagipula aku ingin meminta maaf kepada Kagome _-chan_!"

"Semuanya, terima kasih banyak! Kalau begitu kita berkumpul didepan stasiun hanzoomon" mengerti akan perkataan Kikyo. Mereka pun memutuskan pulang kerumah masing-masing hari ini. Tidak dengan wanita bermata sayu itu, dia masih setia membantu pria itu menemaninya sampai dirumah. Membantunya berjalan menuju depan rumahnya. Mengetuk pintu daun pintu itu bergerak menampilkan sosok pria dewasa berambut surai putih seperti Inuyasha.

" _O-Oyaji_?"

"Ada apa denganmu! Apa yag terjadi!' suara bariton berat dewasa itu membuat sedikit kegaduhan dalam rumah paruh baya itu yang mendengarkan suara yang cukup ribut itu dengan segera menghentikan aktivitas didapur dan menuju ketempat suaminya.

"Ada ribut apa, _Anata_? Ada apa dengan Inuyasha?" irisnya terlihat khawatir dari sang ibu yang melihat anaknya masih berdiri dibantu oleh Kikyo. Ayah inuyasha yang berada disitu pun memutuskan membawa anaknya ke kamarnya.

" _A-Anu_ , aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada anda _jo-chan_ "

"Tidak, tidak. aku tidak melakukan apapun ko!" kalau begitu aku permisi _obaa-san_ "

"Tunggu dulu _jo-chan_ , bolehkah kita mengobrol sebentar!"

Merasa tegang dan gugup itulah yang dialami Kikyo saat ini. Berada dirumah laki-laki yang disukainya. Mendapatkan tatapan tanpa ekspresi dari kedua orang tua teman laki-lakinya.

"Maafkan aku _jo-chan_ , apa kau takut melihatku?" tebak pria dewasa itu yang mengerti ekspresi Kikyo tidak nyaman. melihat gadis muda itu mengangguk kecil menunduk dan takut karena enggan melihat mata hazel pria dewasa tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, jika kau takut kepadaku, tapi bisakah kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada anakku! Apa dia melakukan hal yang bodoh lagi?"

"I-itu..."

" _Jo-chan_ , aku mohon jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku mohon" pinta wanita paruh baya itu kepada gadis muda itu dengan suara parau.

"U-um, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu pastinya. Bagaimana Takasashi _-san_ bisa pingsan seperti itu, tapi dokter mengatakan dia mengalami tekanan mental yang berat sehingga membuat dirinya tak dapat berpikir dengn jernih! Alasannya Kagome-... Ah hanya itu saja yang ku tahu!"ujar Kikyo didepan orang tua Inuyasha dan tertawa garing yang hampir kelepasan bicara.

"Kageyama Kikyo _-san_ , tolong katakan yang sebenarnya! Aku sangat mengenal baik anakku. Seseorang yang keras kepala dan bertingkah bodoh. Dia pasti telah melalukan sesuatu, apa dia telah menyakiti orang lain lagi. Tanpa sepengetahuan kami?!" delik pria paruh baya itu mengetahui kebohongan Kikyo.

" _Anata_! Jangan mengintimidasi Kageyama _-san_. Maafkan aku _Jo-chan_. Dia memang pria yang menyebalkan!"

"I-Izayoi! Apa yang kau katakan!?"

"Sudah cukup _Anata_! Dasar kau ini. Kageyama _-san_ tolong jelaskan yang sebenarnya"

"I-Itu…?"

"Duh, bagaimana nih masa aku menceritakan masalah Kagome! Tapi ini waktu yang tepat juga untuk mengenal lebih jauh Takasashi _-san_! Ayo Kikyo yang mana yang harus kupilih menjaga rahasia Kagome atau mengetahui rahasia masa lalu Takasashi _-san_!" berpikir keras untuk memilih salah satu diantara kedua hal. mereka berdua masih setia menunggu gadis muda itu untuk bicara.

" _Sumanai_. Kagome!" sesal Kikyo sambil mengigit bibirnya sendiri dan mulai berbicara.

"Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Tapi bisakah anda merahasiakan ini dari Takasashi _-san_! Ucap Kikyo dengan tegas matanya menyiratkan keseriusan. Karena enggan temannya merasa sedih.

"Baiklah, kami tidak akan memberitahu Inuyasha" Ayah Inuyasha pun menyetujuinya.

"Sebelumnya maaf jika aku kurang sopan bertanya akan hal ini. Apakah ketika Takasashi _-san_ berada di SMP. dia pernah melakukan hal buruk, m-maksudku seperti menjahili seseorang misalnya?"

"Dia gadis yang sangat hati-hati dalam berbicara" pikir Izayoi melihat cara bicara Kikyo.

"Dia pernah melakukannya, tapi aku tak tahu siapa saja yang dia ganggu, apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Inuyasha sekarang?"

"Ya" Izayoi dan Taisho yang mendengar itu terkejut membelalak tak mempercayainya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang disakiti Inuyasha? Apakah dia terluka?!"

"Dia…" ucapan Kikyo terasa sangat sulit untuk dikatakan. Mengigit bibir bawahnya. Air mata mengalir jatuh membasahi wajah putih porselen. Kedua orang tua Inuyasha merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Kikyo saat ini.

"Kageyama _-san_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taisho khawatir.

"Dia sudah meninggal!" ucap wanita itu sambil memberikan sebuah amplop milik pribadinya dan membaca isinya. Kedua orang paruh baya itu hanya menunduk menyesal. Betapa merasa bodoh dan tidak mampunya mendidik anak mereka selama ini. Kikyo yang melihat ekspresi mereka berdua hanya bisa terlihat sedih dan menyesal.

"T-Tapi…"

"Takasashi _-san_ sudah berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik sekarang. aku telah mendengarkan semua cerita masa lalunya. aku yakin dia tidak akan berbuat hal yang konyol dan bodoh kembali. Aku sudah memberitahukan semuanya, tolong rahasiakan ini dari dirinya, kalau begitu aku permisi pulang dahulu. _Obaa-san_ , _Ojii-san_. Maaf jika aku menganggu kalian-…"

"Tunggu, Kageyama _-san_ , apakah kau ingin mengunjungi temanmu itu?" mengangguk kecil menandakan dia akan mengunjungi makam sahabatnya.

"Ajaklah Inuyasha, aku pikir ini jalan terbaik untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan diantara Higurashi _-san_ dan Inuyasha, kumohon!" mohon pria dewasa itu kepada Kikyo.

"Aku memang berencana seperti itu awalnya, aku sudah mengajak Takasashi _-san_ , Sango _-san_ dan Ishikawa _-san_ , tapi aku tak bisa memaksakan dia dengan kondisi tubuhnya saat ini, jadi itu kembali kedirinya. dia mau ikut atau tidak. Besok?"

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya Kageyama _-san_ "

"Hm, aku permisi dulu" membungkuk izin untuk pulang dari rumah Inuyasha dan segera pulang menuju rumahnya.

 _ **RUMAH KIKYO**_

Malam itu Kikyo pulang sedikit terlambat kerumah, menaiki transportasi kereta api dan memilih memutar jalan langkah kakinya untuk mengenang semua ingatan yang pernah mereka berdua lakukan bersama, hingga tanpa sadar kakinya sudah sampai rumah. pikirannya berkecamuk semenjak keluar dari rumah Inuyasha. marah, bingung, sedih dan tertekan menyatu. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa, meraih knop pintu dan membukanya.

"Aku pulang" ucap dengan nada pelan

"Ah, _Onee-chan_ sudah pulang. Selamat datang" sapa Kaede senang

"Iya, Kau tidak nakalkan Kaede?"

"Tidak"

"Ah, Kikyo kau sudah pulang, makanlah dulu kau pulang larut sekali, ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Aku tidak lapar bu, aku ingin mandi saja dan segera tidur" sergahnya berkata singkat dan meninggalkan kedua orang yang berada didepan ruang tamu.

"Ada apa dengan Kakak?" pikiran sang ibu pun sama seperti ucapan Kaede yang tak mengerti.

Berada didalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan seluruh debu dan keringat yang menempel pada tubuhnya yang kurus ramping, shower air tetap bergerak membasahinya, pikirannya masih terlihat kacau mengingat kejadian sebelumnya ketika berada dirumah sakit.

Beberapa saat dia pun menyudahi acara mandi dan segera memakai baju tidur. handuk dan pakaian kotor yang dia kenakan sudah terletak tak beraturan didalam kamarnya. Pintu itu diketok, menandakan seseorang meminta izin masuk.

Sosok wanita paruh baya yang memakai gaun santai berwarna hijau muda. Menghampiri anaknya yang termenung, dia melihat kearah langit. Memperhatikan kelipan bintang-bintang yang bersinar disana.

"Kikyo?"

"I-Ibu, mengapa kau ada disini dan mengapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?!"

"Aku sudah melakukannya, kaunya saja yang tidak melamun sejak tadi!"

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak fokus" jawab Kikyo sedikit kikuk.

"Kikyo, apa ada masalah? Kau sedari tadi melamun saja, membuat Ibu khawatir saja. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" perasaan Houko yang merasa aneh dengan sikap anaknya, berhasil membuat Kikyo tak mampu menahan diri kembali, memeluknya dan meluapkan semua emosi kesedihannya.

" _Haha-ue_ … K-kenapa harus jadi seperti ini?!"

"Tenanglah sayang, jika ada masalah ceritalah pada ibu?!" tawar sang ibu sambil menenangkan putrinya.

 _ **#FLASHBACK_KIKYO_ON**_

 _Kemarin Sore_

Matahari mulai menidurkan dirinya, senja sore yang mengeluarkan cahaya menyengat pun harus tergantikan oleh orange kehitaman menandakan malam akan tiba, diruang tunggu yang bertuliskan ditembok beberapa orang sedang menunggu orang-orang yang mereka kenal. Kikyo menunggu Inuyasha disana dengan pikiran yang tidak tenang, perasaan khawatir tersirat pada wajahnya. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan pasien, tanpa menunggu dia menghampiri orang yang memeriksa Inuyasha.

"Mizatuki _-Sensei_? Bagaimana keadaan Takasashi _-kun_?"

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan dan banyak pikiran saja. Minum obat yang teratur dan banyak istirahat akan membuat dirinya baik"

"Syukurlah" helanya merasa bisa tenang.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, Kageyama _-san_ "

"Terima kasih _Sensei_ "

Memasuki kamar pasien dan duduk dibangku kursi lipat, perasaannya sejenak lega. merapihkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Senyum hangat bahagia membuat Kikyo tak bisa bergeming memandangi wajah tampan berkulitkan coklat kematangan. Sebuah ketukan beberapa kali menyadarkan lamunan gadis itu yang asik memperhatikan Inuyasha.

"Silahkan masuk"

"Seshomaru _-sensei_ , anda baru tiba?"

"Yah, aku ada urusan sebelumnya dliuar kota kemarin. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia masih belum tak sadarkan diri"

"Kageyama _-san_ , boleh kita berbincang-bincang diluar sambil menikmati senja sore?" tawar Seshomaru.

"B-Baiklah" jawab Kikyo menyetujuinya.

Mereka berdua pun berada dihalaman belakang rumah sakit, taman sederhana yang cukup indah dengan penerangan cahaya putih dari lampu disekitarnya yang sudah menyala sejak sore. Kikyo hanya menurut mengikuti langkah orang yang lebih tua darinya, Kakak dari teman seangkatannya sekolahnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, _sensei_?"

"Ada hal yang harus kukatakan kepadamu, ini tentang _Kagome-san_ "

Beberapa perkataan yang diungkapkan oleh Seshomaru membuat Kikyo tak bisa mempercayainya. Menangis itulah yang saat ini dirasakan gadis itu, tak mampu untuk menahan diri untuk kuat, menghapus air matanya berulang kali dengan telapak tangannya yang mungil.

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu, tapi dia mengatakan. Kau adalah teman terbaik yang kumiliki. Itu adalah bukti tanda dia menyayangimu dan dia meminta maaf, karena telah banyak merepotkanmu dan hanya itu benda terakhir yang dia titipkan kepadaku"

"T-Tidak, i-itu tidak benar. a-akulah yang seharusnya meminta m-maaf kepadanya, K-Kagome bukan orang yang seperti itu, a-aku tahu itu. K-Kagome…" sesalnya terisak berkata tentang sahabatnya, sambil mengenggam kalung itu dengan erat..

"Kau harus kuat, Kageyama _-san_ " Seshomaru hanya memegang pundak wanita itu agar mampu menjalani hal ini.

 _ **#FLASHBACK_KIKYO_OFF**_

"Kau harus tabah dan menerima ini Kikyo. Ibu turut berduka atas meninggalnya Kagome" memeluk tubuh anaknya dengan tenang.

Malam itu semua kesedihan Kikyo terlampiaskan dalam pelukan sang Ibu, kejadian yang memilukan menimpa pertemanan mereka, teman yang selalu dekat dengan gadis itu kini telah menghilang selamanya dari muka bumi dan beristirahat di dunia sana.

Beberapa jam menangis akhirnya gadis itu pun tertidur dipelukan sang Ibu, kelelahan dan tak mampu berpikir jernih yang dialaminya, meletakkan Kikyo dikasur dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil ramping. Mematikan lampu kamar tidur dan segera keluar.

 _ **Keesokan harinya…**_

Pagi itu semua barang-barang yang dibutuhkan sudah tersusun rapih dalam tas selempangnya. Mengambil topi hitamnya dan menatap kaca untuk memastikan penampilannya. Jaket putih yang dia kenakan dengan dalaman kaos merah muda, celana jeans cream menambah kesan dewasa pada Kikyo.

"Yosh!" Kikyo pun segera mengambil tasnya dan segera turun kelantai bawah.

"Kikyo, kau mau berangkat jam segini? ini masih terlalu pagi?"

"Iya, kereta menuju Shibuya terbatas jadi kami harus memesannya sepagi mungkin.

"Oh, lalu kau tidak makan?"

"Aku akan makan dijalan, aku berangkat!"

 _ **STASIUN HANZOOMON**_

Dua orang pasangan sejoli menunggu didepan pintu gerbang stasiun, Miroku dan Sango masih asyik dengan Handphone masing-masing, kecanggungan diantara mereka membuat Sango tak nyaman. Membuka pembicaraan lebih awal untuk menghilangkan keheningan.

"Mereka lama sekali ya?"

"Benar!"

"Miroku _-kun_ , sudah sarapan?"

"Aku buru-buru kesini, jadi tak sempat sarapan" jawab pria itu dengan santai.

"Aku punya ini, kau mau ambil beberapa batang?" tawar Sango memberikan makanan stick coklat panjang.

"Terima kasih" Miroku hanya tersenyum ramah dan mengambil makanan ringan milik pacarnya. Beberapa menunggu akhirnya tinggal 1 buah.

"Untukmu saja Sango"

"Tidak untukmu saja, Miroku _-kun_ "

"Kita bagi dua saja bagaimana?" tawar Miroku biar adil.

"Itu ide bagus-… ada apa? Eh, kok dimakan sendiri sih?!" terkejut pria itu sudah memasukan makanan stick itu setengah masuk mulutnya

"Kalau kau mau ambil dari mulutku?" goda Miroku tersenyum nakal..

"Dasar Miroku _-kun_ , curang!"

"Mau tidak?" ejeknya kembali, Sango yang melihat senyum pria itupun tak mampu menolak.

"B-Baiklah, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh ya. a-aku akan makan karena lapar saja!" gerutu Sango pelan tak bisa menahan diri.

Sango pun mendekati wajah pria itu yang tersenyum ramah, hari yang masih pagi pun membuat beberapa orang yang berada disana masih cukup sepi, jarak nan yang semakin medekat cuma beberapa cm.

"Waaah, Kalian rajin sekali datang lebih awal Miroku, Sango-.. eh a-ada apa?" sapa Inuyasha dengan senyum lima jari, namun tatapan _deathglare_ menakutkan tersirat dari mereka berdua.

Kikyo yang masih berjalan dengan santai akhirnya telah sampai distasiun dan berkumpul ditempat yang dijanjikan. Gadis belia itu hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat pria yang disukainya sudah bonyok dengan beberapa benjolan dikepala dan mulutnya yang monyong.

"A-Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian semua? lalu Takasashi _-san_ , kenapa babak belur begitu?"

"I-Itu, sebenarnya tadi, Ih-…tidak ada apa-apa!" ucapan Inuyasha terhenti mendapatkan tatapan mengancam kembali dari kedua temannya kembali.

"Eh?"

"Lupakan saja si bodoh ini Kikyo _-san_ , sekarang ayo kita pesan saja tiketnya" ajak Sango memesan 4 tiket untuk perjalanan ke Shibuya keloket pemesanan. "Baiklah" dirinya hanya menurut mengikuti Sango.

"Kalian ini keterlaluan!"

"Rasakan, suruh siapa menganggu hubungan pacaran orang" gerutu Miroku yang rencana awalnya ingin mendapatkan ciuman penyemangat.

"Dasar manusia cabul!"

Kedua wanita itu sudah kembali dari loket karcis dan kereta tujuan Shibuya pun tiba. berkemas dan bersiap untuk berangkat menuju ketempat temannya yang meninggalkan mereka semua sebelumnya, ketiga teman Kikyo belum mengetahui kesedihan yang dialaminya saat ini dan kebenaran pahit apa yang akan terima setelah ini.

"Kagome" pikir Kikyo mengenang kembali nama yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya.

 _ **To be continue…**_

 **Dictionary :**

 _ **Anata**_ **: Sayang.**

 _ **Oba-san**_ **: Bibi.**

 _ **Oji-san**_ **: Paman.**

 _ **Sensei**_ **: Guru/Dokter.**

 _ **Haha-ue**_ **: Ibu (kandung).**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter sebelumnya :**_

"Sebenarnya ada apa, _sensei_?"

"Ada hal yang harus kukatakan kepadamu, ini tentang _Kagome-san_ "

Beberapa perkataan yang diungkapkan oleh Seshomaru membuat Kikyo tak bisa mempercayainya. Menangis itulah yang saat ini dirasakan gadis itu, tak mampu untuk menahan diri untuk kuat, menghapus air matanya berulang kali dengan telapak tangannya yang mungil.

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu, tapi dia mengatakan. Kau adalah teman terbaik yang kumiliki. Itu adalah bukti tanda dia menyayangimu dan dia meminta maaf, karena telah banyak merepotkanmu dan hanya itu benda terakhir yang dia titipkan kepadaku"

"T-Tidak, i-itu tidak benar. a-akulah yang seharusnya meminta m-maaf kepadanya, K-Kagome bukan orang yang seperti itu, a-aku tahu itu. K-Kagome…" sesalnya terisak berkata tentang sahabatnya, sambil mengenggam kalung itu dengan erat..

"Kau harus kuat, Kageyama _-san_ " Seshomaru hanya memegang pundak wanita itu agar mampu menjalani hal ini.

 **Sayounara memory**

 **Inuyasha author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Takasashi Rumiko-san baik itu cerita maupun karya, Saya hanya ingin menuangkan pikiran saja dalam fanfic ini.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencintai kita, jika tidak sepenuh hati, keraguan hanyalah sebuah alasan pelarian kebenaran yang menyakitkan. Meninggalkan bekas luka hati bagi siapapun yang sedang jatuh hati kepada orang yang dikaguminya.**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance, School.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo & Etc.**

 **Do not COPAS**

 **Chapter 11 : Kebencian yang meluap, perasaan mutlak seorang ibu.**

Kereta yang mereka naiki sedang melaju dengan kecepatan 70km/jam, pemandangan suasana alam yang sekitar menambah kesan menyenangkan bagi Sango dan Miroku yang cukup aktif menikmatinya. Kikyo hanya terdiam memperhatikan sikap mereka yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Pria surai putih itu memperhatikan keanehan pada temannya.

"Kageyama _-san_ , kau ada masalah?" Tanya Inuyasha khawatir melihat Kikyo terdiam daritadi.

"Um, ah tidak ada apa-apa kok" elaknya dengan santai.

"Kau yakin?"

"Yah, aku hanya kurang sehat saja hari ini. aku ingin tidur sebentar. Jika sudah mau sampai lokasi tolong bangunkan aku ya" pinta Kikyo untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Aku mengerti, istirahatlah Kikyo _-san_. Nanti kami akan bangunkan" sahut Sango dengan santai.

" _Arigatou_ " Kikyo segera menidurkan tubuhnya ke bangku kereta dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh selama kurang lebih 6 jam pun membawa mereka sampai tujuan. beberapa orang mulai keluar dari kereta. Mereka pun membangunkan gadis itu yang masih terlelap tidur. Sango pun mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Kikyo _-san_ … Kikyo _-san_ ayo bangun. Kita sudah sampai nih!" panggil Sango berulang kali sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, Hoam… sudah sampai memangnya?" gadis itu masih mengucak matanya berulang kali menghilangkan rasa ngantuk yang masih terasa.

"Iya, ayo cepat turun. nanti keburu keretanya berangkat kembali!" segera mereka mengambil tas dan turun dari kereta dan bersiap merencanakan apa yang akan dilakukan setelah ini.

"Setelah ini kita harus kemana Kageyama _-san_?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Kita bisa saja sekarang ketempat itu sekarang, pertanyaannya bagaimana denganmu Ishikawa _-san_ , apa kau ingin datang mengunjungi Kakekmu dulu atau langsung ketempat Kagome?"

"Aku merasa merepotkan kalian semua, tapi Kakek memintaku mengajak kalian berkunjung ketempatnya, kalian tidak masalahkan untuk mampir sebentar?"

"Aku sih tidak masalah, kalau kalian berdua?" ucap Inuyasha singkat.

"Aku hanya punya waktu 3 hari disini, karena aku dan Kohaku harus ikut pergi dengan Ayah. Kurasa tidak masalah sih" ujar Sango menimbang waktu untuk kunjungan sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kurasa hanya aku yang tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Aku hanya bisa sampai besok lusa saja. Karena Kaede sedang sakit" jawabnya dengan nada sedih.

"Baiklah, kita akan persingkat dan selesaikan hari ini, kalau begitu ayo berkunjung ketempat Kakekku, lalu kita ketempat Higurashi" saran Miroku memahami kondisi Kikyo saat ini.

"Itu ide bagus, aku setuju!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita berangkat kesana!"

Mereka berempat menunggu dihalte dekat stasiun menunggu mini bus, berangkat berkunjung ketempat Kakek Miroku. perjalanan yang ditempuh sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai tujuan dan mereka pun berjalan selama 10 menit hingga terlihat rumah sederhana khas klasik dengan bangunan dari kayu dan lantainya.

"Permisi" sapa Miroku.

"Oh kau sudah datang Miroku, masuklah" sambut pria tua yang melihat kehadiran cucunya.

"Terima kasih kek"

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf, jika tempat ini terlihat kusam dan tua, tehehe" ujarnya dengan nada senang melihat beberapa teman cucunya berkunjung kesini.

"Tidak, justru kamilah yang merasa tidak enak, karena kedatangan kami akan merepotkan anda" Kilah Sango mencoba merendah diri.

"Oh, Jadi ada yang bisa kubantu?" tawarnya kepada teman cucunya.

"Kageyama _-san_ " Miroku mempersilahkan Kikyo untuk berbicara dan menjelaskan detailnya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan alamat ini dengan detail dan berapa lama untuk sampai kesana? Aku hanya tahu tempatnya, namun tidak tahu persis lokasi sebenarnya, Tuan"

"Oh tempat ini berada dibelakang bukit sana ada perkampungan, kalian beruntung datang tepat hari ini, karena disana sedang ada perayaan api unggun _daimonji_ yang mengiringi orang mati. Kalian mau kesana?' Kata Kakek Miroku menunjuk kearah gunung dibelakang balkon peristirahatan mereka. Kikyo hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi lokasinya cukup jauh. Nanti akan kuberitahu tempat untuk menyewa jasa kendaraan. Kalian bisa menggunakan untuk kesana" lanjut Kakeknya berkata kepada Kikyo.

"Tidak apa-apa nih Kek, tidak ada polisi kah?" tanya Miroku khawatir.

"Ahahaha… ditempat perkampungan seperti ini tidak ada seperti itu, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian semua. karena tidak mungkin untuk pulang pergi menuju Tokyo. Disini kendaraan hanya ada tiga kali saja. Pagi, siang dan sore saja" Jelas pria manula tua itu kembali kepada mereka berempat.

"Baiklah, Maaf jika kami merepotkan anda" kata Kikyo membungkuk berterima kasih.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, silahkan istirahat sejenak. Aku akan ke dapur sebentar"

"Kek, aku akan membantumu!"

"Miroku _-kun_. a-aku juga akan membantumu"

"Maaf Inuyasha, Kageyama _-san_. Kami tinggal sejenak. Bersantailah anggap saja rumah sendiri ya" Ucap Sango dengan santai.

"Maaf ya,.Tunggu aku Miroku- _kun_!"

"Ah, iya" jawab Inuyasha dan Kikyo bersama.

"Mereka terlihat sangat akrab sekali" gumam Inuyasha senang melihat kedua pasangan sahabat dirinya.

"Benar" jawab Kikyo singkat sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat kearah gunung yang ditunjuk Kakek Miroku sebelumnya. merasa risih dan iba melihat sikap Kikyo yang aneh. Pria itu pun mendekatinya dan bertanya untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Ano,…Kageyama _-san_ boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau sedari tadi diam saja, apa ada masalah?" tanya Inuyasha dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, jangan khawatir-…"

"Kau mungkin bisa membohongi Sango dan Miroku, tapi aku ini berbeda dengan mereka berdua. Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa kau sedang memikirkan Higurashi- _san_ -…"

"I-Itu tidak benar-… apa yang kau lakukan Takasashi _-san_?!" ucapan Kikyo terhenti melihat sikap Inuyasha yang aneh, memegang kedua bahunya dengan sangat kuat.

"Kenapa kau gelisah saat kutanya tentang Higurashi _-san_?"

"A-Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang-…" ucap Kikyo singkat menoleh kearah lain tak mau dirinya memandang wajah temannya.

"Cih! Jadi, benar kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami bertiga. Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian berdua?!" Inuyasha yang tidak tahan dengan sikap Kikyo yang keras kepala.

"A-Aku mohon, jangan membahas ini dulu. Kepalaku benar-benar sakit saat ini!" mohonnya sudah sangat pusing. Memijit dahinya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau menangis seperti itu! Apakah kau masih membenciku dan Miroku? aku mohon jangan libatkan mereka berdua. Karena akulah yang harusnya disalahkan saat ini!"

"Kau tak mengerti sama sekali!-..."

"Tentu saja aku mengerti! karena ayah dan ibuku yang menyuruh ku untuk ikut denganmu dan meminta maaf kepada keluarga Higurashi _-san_!"

"Kumohon lihat aku, Kageyama _-san_! Kau boleh membenciku dan menjauhiku mulai saat ini, tapi setelah urusanku dengan keluarga Higurashi _-san_ selesai!"

"Takasashi _-san_ _Baka_... kau orang yang benar-benar keras kepala sekali!" ujar Kikyo dengan nada marah dalam tangisan tanpa isak.

"Yah, aku memang tidak bisa berpikir tenang dan egois. Tapi aku ingin menepati janjiku pada kedua orang tuaku dan dirimu, setelah ini kau boleh memutuskan untuk memusuhiku atau tak menganggapku ada!"

"Kau selalu saja seenaknya tanpa berpikir dahulu, perasaan orang lain. Jangan menghakimi diri sendiri!" Marah Kikyo kepada Inuyasha dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

" _A_ ku memang bodoh dan egois. Lihat aku Kikyo!" jawabnya dengan menyesal.

"K-Kumohon lepaskan Takasashi _-san_ , a-aku mohon!" lirihnya sudah terisak menangis. Inuyasha yang melihat gadis itu menangis akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman bahunya pada dirinya. Merasa bersalah karena terlalu memaksa temannya. orang yang lembut dan kalem seperti Kikyo memang tidak pantas dipaksa dengan cara yang kasar apalagi desakan dan ancaman.

" _G-Gomenasai_ , Kageyama _-san_ " sesal Inuyasha merasa bersalah.

Pertengkaran antara Inuyasha dan Kikyo membuat kedua pasangan muda itu saling memandang kearah lain. Seseorang memperhatikan dari balik pintu.

"Syukurlah sudah mereda, aku sangat khawatir kalau Inuyasha _-san_ akan berbuat kasar kepada Kikyo _-san_ "

"Jika itu dia lakukan, aku akan merobek dirinya dan akan kupukul hingga tak berbentuk lagi wajahnya!" kesalnya menahan diri untuk tidak terlibat.

"Apa kalian yakin jika kita diamkan saja? Aku merasa kasihan kepada gadis muda itu. Dia seperti tertekan dan depresi" ungkap Kakek Miroku khawatir melihat Kikyo menangis tanpa henti menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, Inuyasha hanya bisa menunduk menyesal dan membuang muka kearah lain.

"Tidak apa-apa kek, memang rencana ini sudah kami buat untuk melihat kepekaan Inuyasha terhadap Kageyama _-san_ tentang Higurashi _-san_ " ujar Miroku untuk menahan diri.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti skenario kalian. aku akan keluar sekarang!" Kakek Miroku itu pun keluar dari tempatnya.

Pria manula tua itu memasuki pintu ruangan tamu untuk mengajak kedua teman cucunya, untuk segera makan bersama.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan beberapa makanan didapur, ayo kita makan bersama-… ada apa ini, mengapa kau menangis Kageyama _-san_?" mereka berdua terlonjak kaget mendapati pria tua manula penghuni rumah datang menghampiri mereka bersama.

"T-Tidak apa-apa, mataku hanya kelilipan debu tadi. Hehehe…" elaknya singkat dengan senyum ramah, mukanya masih sembab basah akibat air mata menangis yang disembunyikan.

"O-Oh, syukurlah, kupikir ada apa, ayo kita makan bersama. Miroku dan Kuwashima _-san_ sudah menunggu kalian didapur" ajaknya kepada kedua anak muda tersebut.

"Um, baiklah" jawab Kikyo dan Inuyasha bersama pelan.

Setelah makan bersama dan akan bersiap-siap menuju lokasi rumah Kagome.

"Kami akan berangkat ke festival _daimonji_ , kami izin pergi dulu kek" ucap Miroku.

"Berhati-hatilah kalian dan jangan buru-buru bawa mobilnya Takasashi _-san_ " mereka berempat pun masuk kedalam mobil dan mulai menuju ketampat rumah Kagome. kendaraan dibawa oleh Inuyasha sebagai supir. Kini mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kikyo dan Inuyasha mulai saling acuh satu sama lain.

"Kikyo _-san_ , mukamu sembab sebelumnya, apakah telah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Sango _-san_ " elak Kikyo tersenyum ramah.

"Syukurlah, Kupikir ada orang bodoh yang telah mengancammu! Jika orang itu kutemukan akan kubuat dia jadi pajangan rumah berhantu"

"Glek" Inuyasha hanya merinding mendengar ucapan temannya dengan aura setan yang mengancam.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berpikir buruk sangka, Inuyasha bukan orang seperti itu kan" Kata Miroku menasihati Sango.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok" jawabnya santai.

 _ **2 jam kemudian…**_

Pemandangan festival _daimonji_ yang cukup ramai dan banyak juga orang yang antusias mengikutinya. Beberapa wanita lebih banyak menggunakan pakaian tradisional kimono santai sebagai bentuk penghormatan.

"Wah tempat ini cukup ramai ya" kata Sango senang.

"Namanya juga festival, pasti ramailah Sango" sahut Miroku menahan tawa.

"Aku tahu itu! Aku lapar sekali, bisakah kita mencari makanan disini?"

"Hah? Kau ini cepat sekali laparnya Sango, nanti kau bisa jadi gem-… agh" ucapan Inuyasha terhenti karena mendapatkan bogem pukulan telak pada perutnya. Pria itu hanya merintih kesakitan.

"Inuyasha _-san,_ _baka_ "

"Sudah… sudah Ayo kita nikmati saja Festival disini, sekaligus mencari informasi tentang rumah Kagome, kita berkumpul dialun-alun lagi jam 21.00. aku dan Sango _-san_ akan kesana dan Ishikawa _-san_ dan Takasashi _-san_ pergi kesana!"

"Erk? Kita berpencar?" terkejut mendengar perkataan Kikyo.

"Iya, aku sedang ingin pergi dengan Sango tidak apa-apakan Ishikawa _-san_?"

"B-Baiklah, aku mengerti"

"Ok, kita berkumpul kembali disini jam 21.00!"

"Kikyo _-san_ , mengapa kita berpencar seperti ini bukankah lebih baik bersama-sama saja?" tanya Sango tak mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin fokus pada pencarian alamat rumah Kagome saja, jika bersama Takasashi _-san_ , a-aku… "Kikyo mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Dia memaksamukan?" tebaknya dengan santai. Mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sango pelan.

"Sudah kuduga, kami mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi siang dan dia memaksamu. Namun kau tidak dilukainya kan?" tanya Sango kembali.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja kok sekarang, tehehe…" jawabnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Kikyo _-san_ , aku tahu kau sangat takut melihat sikap Inuyasha _-san_ seperti itu tadi, namun dia tidak akan melakukan hal macam-macam padamu. Cobalah untuk sedikit terbuka dan ajaklah dia bicara. Dia menyukaimu loh!"

"He? Benarkah? Apa m-maksudmu itu a-apa, j-jadi?…" Kini Kikyo merasa kikuk untuk berkata.

"Yap, dia mencintaimu. Tinggal bagaimana kau terbuka tentang masalah Kagome _-chan_ didepannya"

"Kau bercandakan?" deliknya kembali.

" _Baka_ , mana mungkin aku bercanda disaat seperti ini, kau cukup menyebalkan juga ya, intinya adalah bagaimana perasaan hatimu padanya, Aku ingin sekali makan _Yakisoba_ , ayo kita ke stand sana!" ajak Sango untuk melupakan masalah sebelumnya.

…

Ditempat stand makanan, kedua wanita itu duduk dan mulai memesan makanan, pelayan pun datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Permisi, aku pesan 2 _Yakisoba_ "

"Ok, ada yang ingin dipesan lagi?" tanya sang pelayan yang menggunakan celemek merah, sambil membawa alat tulis dan catatan kecil. Mereka berdua menggeleng menandakan sudah tidak yang perlu dipesan lagi.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar kami akan siapkan buat kalian"

"Ano,… maaf, jika aku bicara kurang sopan. apakah anda mengetahui alamat ini?"

"Oh, ini alamat rumahku bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" jawab pemuda itu spontan dengan santai.

"Benarkah!? kalau begitu kau pasti mengenal Kagome _-chan_?' mendengar nama seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. Pria itu berubah ekspresi menjadi datar.

"Maaf, aku salah bicara. Kalian pasti salah alamat, aku izin permisi-…" elak pria surai hitam itu mulai mencari alasan untuk kabur.

"Kumohon, beritahu kami tentang Kagome dan siapa dirimu, Tuan!" mohon Kikyo dengan nada sedikit tinggi, membuat beberapa orang yang berada diruangan memandang mereka bertiga.

"Koga, ada apa? Mengapa kau tidak kembali mengantarkan menu makanan. Kita banyak pembeli sekarang!" ujar salah satu pemilik kedai.

"Maaf, aku akan segera kembali bekeja bos!" terang Koga bersiap kembali dan memandang mereka berdua.

"Aku akan menemui kalian jam 22.00 setelah ini, akan kuberitahu semuanya!"

Jam yang sudah dijanjikan untuk berkumpul kembali pada pukul 21.00, kedua pria itu masih menunggu dengan tak sabaran. Dilihatnya beberapa orang yang mereka kenal.

"Kalian terlambat, memangnya apa yang menghambat kalian sih?" tanya Miroku dengan nada kesal.

"Kami sudah mendapatkan petunjuk tentang keberadaan Kagome _-chan_!"

"Benarkah? Kami sudah bertanya kebeberapa orang, tapi beberapa orang tidak ada yang tahu alamatnya" terang Miroku kecewa.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang, kita langsung datang kerumahnya" Inuyasha mulai berbicara.

"Kami, harus menunggu seseorang yang mengetahui tentang rumah Kagome, 1 jam lagi"

"Baiklah"

Jam yang sudah disepakati oleh kedua orang pihak. Kedua gadis itu duduk ditempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Orang yang mereka tunggu pun akhirnya tiba, pemuda surai hitam pendek dengan hitam dengan emerald hijau redup yang menemui mereka.

"Maaf, jika kalian telah menunggu, apa yang kalian ingin tanyakan padaku? Dan siapa kalian?" tanya Koga dengan nada datar.

"Sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan diri, aku Kageyama Kikyo dan dia Kuwashima Sango. Kami ingin mencari orang ini apakah anda mengenalnya?"

"Oh, Aku tak mengenalnya, lupakan saja tentang orang ini!" ujarnya mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan nada dingin.

"Tunggu! mengapa kau bicara seperti itu. Kami datang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo untuk bertemu Kagome _-chan_. Apakah begini caramu berbicara. hah!"

"Kalian lebih baik pulang saja kerumah, aku permisi!-…"

"Kumohon beritahu dimana Kagome! aku mohon tuan! Aku mohon!" mohon Kikyo membungkuk untuk diizinkan untuk bertemu dengan temannya.

"K-Kau?!"

"Koga, aku juga memohon untuk bisa bertemu dengan Higurashi _-san_!" sahut seseorang dari arah belakang pria itu, betapa terkejutnya bahwa dirinya akan bertemu dengan orang yang tidak dia ingin temui.

"K-Kau, sejak kapan kau ada disini, berarti kalian berdua juga?!"

"Koga, aku tahu kau membenci kami berdua, tapi apakah kau akan membiarkan kedua wanita itu menunduk memohon belas kasihanmu?!" ujar Miroku berkata.

"Aku tetap tidak mau memberitahukan Kagome kepada kalian semua, kalian semua telah melukai dirinya dan terlebih lagi kau Inuyasha, kau orang yang tidak akan bisa kumaafkan sampai kapanpun, karena kaulah dia menderita sangat lama, disamping itu karena kehadiranmulah, dia kau sakiti ketika masih disekolah menengah, setelah 3 tahun menghilang, kini kau muncul seenak saja dan meminta bantuanku, jangan harap!. Aku pergi!" dengan langkah bergegas pria itu sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Koga tunggu!"

"Pria sialan itu benar-benar tidak mau memberitahu kita, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ujar Sango tak menyukai Koga.

"Kageyama _-san_ , ayo angkat kepalamu. Kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu lagi" bujuk Miroku hati-hati.

" _Anuu_ ,... sepertinya kalian ada masalah dengan yorozoku _-kun_? Akhir-akhir ini dia bersikap sangat dingin sama semua orang" ucap seorang paruh bayah dewasa berumur 40 tahun.

" _Sumimasen_ , Paman apakah anda bisa menceritakan sedikit apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya" tanya Sango ingin tahu.

"Ikutlah denganku, kita mengobrol dikedaiku saja" ajak pria itu, mereka berempat mengikuti paman dari belakang.

"Maaf, jika aku tak bisa memberi apapun terhadap kalian" ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya kalian bukan orang asli sini?"

"Kami dari tokyo mencari orang ini, apakah anda mengenal dia?"

"Oh, begitu. Aku tak tahu harus cerita darimana, Kagome _-kun_ adalah istri Yorozoku _-kun_ "

"Eh… jadi Yorozuki _-san_ sudah menikah dengan Kagome?' Kikyo terkejut mendengarnya.

"Yah, dia sebenarnya orang yang selalu peduli terhadap orang lain yang ada disekitarnya dan dia begitu baik terhadap Kagome _-kun_. Betapa bahagianya melihat kedekatan diantara mereka berdua, jika memikirkannya" ujar Paman dengan nada bicara yang menyenangkan, membuat mereka berempat tersenyum bahagia mendengarkannya.

"Begitu, lalu bisakah anda mengantarkan kami kerumahnya. Paman?" tanya Miroku meminta.

"Kurasa aku tak punya pilihan, aku akan mengantarkan kalian kesana. Namun aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika keluarga mereka melihat kalian berempat? Mereka mengalami masa yang cukup sulit karena Kagome sudah-…"

"Paman! bisakah kau mengantarkan kami saja kesana sekarang! Kumohon!" sela Kikyo memohon untuk tidak berbicara kembali tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada mereka bertiga.

"Begitu yah, dia sudah tahu ternyata" batin orang tua itu menyadari tatapan Kikyo sinis.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantar kalian kerumahnya dan berbicara baik-baik dengan keluarga mereka" Paman itu menyetujui permintaan keempat teman Kagome, senyuman tersirat pada mereka terkecuali Kikyo.

"Terima kasih banyak Paman" ujar mereka bersama.

Rumah khas sederhana yang terlihat klasik, masih menyala lampu mereka, Sekelompok keluarga yang berada didalam sebagian sudah mulai tertidur. Hanya meninggalkan seorang pria muda yang masih berada diluar menikmati bunyi senda hewan malam yang begitu menarik kenyamanan. Melamun diluar halaman rumah menikmati malam.

"Kau belum tidur, Koga _-kun_?"

"Sebentar lagi _Kaa-san_ " sahut Koga datar. Memperhatikan sikap menantunya. Dirinya duduk disampingnya dan mulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Kau sepertinya memiliki masalah, daritadi kau melamun saja. Ada apa memangnya?"

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa, _Kaa-san_ " jawabnya gugup menyembunyikan masalahnya.

"Benarkah?"

 _TING TONG!_

Bunyi bel rumah __menyadarkan mereka berdua yang sedang mengobrol di balkon belakang rumah mereka. Pertanyaan dalam benak mereka membuat mereka bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang tengah malam jam 23.30. Koga pun mencoba menuju pintu dan menyuruh _Kaa-san_. Santai saja ditempat. Menuju pintu dan meraih gagang pintu, membukanya dan betapa terkejutnya. Bahwa keempat orang itu berhasil menemukan rumahnya dan seseorang yang dikenalnya. atasan Koga pun ikut.

"Kenapa kalian datang kemari?! J-Jangan anda yang mengantarkan mereka kesini. Bos?!" delik Koga menahan amarah mengetahui kehadiran empat orang yang tak dia ingin lihat kembali.

"Ada ribut apa Koga _-kun_ , mengapa Kiyoma _-san_. Berada disini? Dan siapa mereka berempat?" tanya Miyama yang tak mengerti mengapa menantunya terlihat marah.

"Higurashi _-san_ , bisakah kita membicarakan ini didalam. Karena tidak enak jika dilihat tetangga. Biar aku menjelaskannya didalam!" tawar pria paruh baya itu kepada pemilik rumah.

Kiyoma mulai menjelaskan alasan kedatangan mereka datang kemari. Berkumpul diruang tamu tanpa Koga yang berada disana. kemarahan dan kebenciannya masih terukir dalam benaknya untuk tidak mau memaafkan orang-orang yang menyakiti Kagome. Mendengarkan dengan seksama alasan keempat remaja itu, mengapa mereka bela-bela datang dari jauh dari Tokyo.

"Begitu yah" gumam Miyama memperhatikan kedua remaja laki-laki itu dengan iris datar.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan berhasil mendarat pada pipi mereka berdua. Terkejut itulah yang dirasakan Inuyasha dan Miroku.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa orang yang menyakiti anakku akan datang kesini dan mengaku yang sebenarnya! Namun permintaan maaf kalian tidak akan kuterima, Pergi kalian dari sini!" ujar Miyama sudah memuncak kemarahannya.

"Higurashi _-san_ , tolong dengarkan kami dulu. Mereka tidak bermaksud-…"

"Pergi kalian semua!" ujar Miyama mengusir keempat orang itu dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

BRAK!

Pintu ditutup dengan rapat-rapat, mengusir keempat orang itu dengan tidak sopannya. Mereka berempat sudah berusaha namun tidak berhasil untuk membujuk keluarga Higurashi berdamai. Hordeng rumah tingkat itu terlihat pria surai hitam yang memandang marah kepada mereka berempat dan menutupnya, meninggalkan keempat orang itu yang berada didepan rumahnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha, aku benar-benar menyesal" ujar pria paruh baya itu kepada mereka berempat dan mulai mengantar mereka berempat kembali kefestival. Mereka berterima kasih kepada orang tua itu dan mulai kembali kerumah kakek miroku dengan hasil yang tidak memuaskan dan terhina mendapatkan kecaman dari keluarga Kagome.

 _ **To be Continue…**_

 **A/N :** Maaf, jika saya baru aktif lagi di fandom ini. lagi sibuk diduta. Jadi saya mencoba membagi waktu untuk menyelesaikan project ini. semoga terhibur dan memuaskan.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata _Typo_ dan _EYD_ yang tidak benar.

 **Taisho : seperti biasanya, kritikmu membangun saya dalam penulisan FF ini, walaupun saya harus berkata. Maaf, jika baru bisa berlanjut. Insya Allah. Akan saya tuntaskan. Jadi terima kasih atas masukannya selama ini.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Cerita Sebelumnya :**_

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan berhasil mendarat pada pipi mereka berdua. Terkejut itulah yang dirasakan Inuyasha dan Miroku.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa orang yang menyakiti anakku akan datang kesini dan mengaku yang sebenarnya! Namun permintaan maaf kalian tidak akan kuterima, Pergi kalian dari sini!" ujar Miyama sudah memuncak kemarahannya.

"Higurashi _-san_ , tolong dengarkan kami dulu. Mereka tidak bermaksud-…"

"Pergi kalian semua!" ujar Miyama mengusir keempat orang itu dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

BRAK!

Pintu ditutup dengan rapat-rapat, mengusir keempat orang itu dengan tidak sopannya. Mereka berempat sudah berusaha namun tidak berhasil untuk membujuk keluarga Higurashi berdamai. Hordeng rumah tingkat itu terlihat pria surai hitam yang memandang marah kepada mereka berempat dan menutupnya, meninggalkan keempat orang itu yang berada didepan rumahnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha, aku benar-benar menyesal" ujar pria paruh baya itu kepada mereka berempat dan mulai mengantar mereka berempat kembali kefestival. Mereka berterima kasih kepada orang tua itu dan mulai kembali kerumah kakek miroku dengan hasil yang tidak memuaskan dan terhina mendapatkan kecaman dari keluarga Kagome.

 **Sayounara memory**

 **Inuyasha author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Takasashi Rumiko-san baik itu cerita maupun karya, Saya hanya ingin menuangkan pikiran saja dalam fanfic ini.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencintai kita, jika tidak sepenuh hati, keraguan hanyalah sebuah alasan pelarian kebenaran yang menyakitkan. Meninggalkan bekas luka hati bagi siapapun yang sedang jatuh hati kepada orang yang dikaguminya.**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance, School.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo & Etc.**

 **Do not COPAS**

 **Final Chapter 12 : Pengulangan yang terbaik, memaafkan.**

 _ **Ditengah Malam**_

Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah meresap dalam diri mereka berempat. Keadaaan yang menyedihkan mendapatkan perlakuan yang kurang layak dari orang tua teman mereka. Kedua pemuda berumur 16-17 tahunan itu hanya bisa menunduk menyesal. Dirumah sederhana khas pria itu. Kakek Miroku hanya bisa berempati mengerti perasaan mereka yang hancur.

"Begitu ya, lalu apa yang akan kalian setelah ini?" Pria itu bertanya ingin mengetahui tindakan mereka selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu" ucap Inuyasha bingung, memperhatikan gadis muda itu yang berada diluar halaman rumah tak menoleh, hanya fokus duduk melihat gunung tempat yang mereka kunjungi sebelumnya.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, namun ada saatnya kita secara tak sadar telah bersikap buruk terhadap orang lain dan akibatnya mereka pun menjauhi kita, tapi introspeksi dirilah dan jangan malu untuk meminta maaf, dengan begitu maka kita akan termasuk pribadi yang berjiwa besar" ujarnya kepada mereka bertiga memberikan nasihat.

"Kau benar Mushin _-Jiisan_ " Miroku menyetujui perkataan kakeknya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kageyama _-san_ , dia sepertinya yang paling merasa sangat sedih dan bersalah, kita harus mendiskusikan ini dengannya-… Sango"

"Lebih baik jangan diganggu Inuyasha _-san_ " bujuknya untuk tidak menganggu dirinya sekarang.

"Aku setuju dengan Kuwashima-san, kalian istirahatlah, biar aku saja yang berbicara dengannya" tukas Mushin.

"Tapi?"

"Kita biarkan Kikyo _-san_ sendiri saja dulu" timpal Sango untuk tidak menganggu dirinya. Inuyasha dan Miroku yang mengerti, segera menuju kamar masing-masing yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kakek Miroku.

Kesedihan itu merupakan sifat lemah manusia yang sudah menyatu dengan hati. Pikiran akan terasa kacau dan tidak karuan. Hati akan merasa tidak nyaman, mungkin itulah yang dirasakan wanita itu. jaket putih gunung yang dia kenakan melindungi dirinya dari hawa dingin yang meradang daerah sekitar. Pria dewasa itu duduk disampingnya dan memberikan segelas susu hangat untuk dirinya.

"Bolehkah aku ikut duduk disini denganmu?"

"Tentu" Pria manula itu duduk disampingnya sambil memberikan segelas susu hangat itu kepada Kikyo, senyum hambar itu menerima pemberian Mushin. Menghela itulah yang bisa dilakukannya orang tua berusia sekitar 60 tahun. Memperhatikan gadis itu yang terus menerus melamun.

"Kageyama _-san_ , aku bisa mengerti apa yang kau alami. Maaf jika aku bertanya seperti ini, apakah telah terjadi sesuatu antara dirimu dan Higurashi _-san_?" tanya Mushin yang duduk bersebelahan disampingnya. Raut irisnya merasa semakin sedih.

"Jadi, benar ya? jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya kembali.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ Mushin _-san_ , maaf jika aku berkata kasar, tapi kumohon untuk saat ini. aku sedang ingin sendiri saja" ucapnya disela kesedihan yang dia rasakan. Dirinya pun memahaminya dan mulai beranjak pergi menjauh dari Kikyo mengikuti perkataan gadis muda tersebut.

"Kageyama _-san_ , aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Miroku, aku akan mengatakan satu hal kepadamu! merenung dan membiarkanmu larut dalam bersalah, tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah apapun. Lakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk saat ini dan tak usah memperdulikan hasilnya yang terpenting prosesnya" ujar Mushin mulai meninggalkan Kikyo yang masih diam memikirkan perkataan Mushin.

 _ **~ Sayounara memory ~**_

Matahari terbit mulai membentang menyinari daerah sekitar. Suara sautan bunyi ayam berkokok dipagi hari menjelaskan bahwa mentari telah mulai beraktivitas kembali. pemuda surai hitam itu masih tertidur sebelumnya. cahaya horden yang menyilaukan menganggu tidurnya dan mulai mengucak matanya berulang kembali untuk bangun dari istirahatnya.

"Hoaaam… ngantuknya, _Are_ … dimana Inuyasha?" Kata Miroku yang mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku sebelumnya dan tidak tahu dimana temannya.

"Mungkin sedang kekamar mandi-" dirinya segera beranjak merapihkan tempat tidurnya.

BRAK!

Pria itu terkejut karena pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan kasar oleh gadis surai cokelat yang terlihat tegang dan khawatir. Miroku terkejut setengah mati akan kedatangan dirinya yang tiba-tiba.

"S-Sango, ada apa kau terlihat khawatir sekali?"

"Inuyasha _-san_ dan Kikyo _-san_ tidak ada disini!"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tak tahu, tapi tas mereka sudah tidak ada ditempat!"

"Tch, apa sih yang dia pikirkan! _Kuso_ ,… tak diangkat lagi!" kesal Miroku mencoba menghubungi handphonenya namun tak bisa dihubungi.

"Akupun juga tidak bisa menghubungi mereka" timpal Sango terlihat cemas.

"Ada apa, Miroku, Kuwashima _-san_?"

" _Jii-san_ , apakah kau melihat Inuyasha dan Kageyama _-san_. Dia tak berada dirumah ini?"

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, saat kubangun dirinya sudah tidak ada dikamar dan semua tas mereka sudah tak ada!" timpal Sango tak mengerti.

"Jangan-jangan mereka!" tebak Mushin mulai menyadari.

Kedua orang itu masih acuh satu sama lain. Pria itu masih memacu motor yang dia sewa dari tempat sekitar Mushin sebelumnya. gadis itu hanya diam sedari tadi tanpa berkata sepatah kata apapun. Inuyasha pun mulai lelah dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Kageyama _-san_ , aku tahu kau membenciku karena aku terlalu memaksamu ikut denganku menggunakan motor ini! Namun aku akan katakan satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Jika masalah ini telah selesai. Aku akan menjauhimu dan tak akan mengusik hidupmu kembali!" ujar Inuyasha masih tetap fokus mengendarai motornya. Kikyo terkejut mendengarkan perkataan pria itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti Takasashi _-san_ , aku tak pernah membencimu ataupun Sango _-san_ , atau Ishikawa _-san_. hanya saja aku-…" ujar Kikyo tak ingin pria itu berburuk sangka kepadanya, namun ucapannya tercekat untuk dilanjutkan.

"A-Aku?"

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya jika itu sulit, lagipula ada sesuatu yang ingin kuketahui tentang penyakit yang diderita Higurashi _-san_ , aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu itu?!" sahut Inuyasha mulai berfokus kembali dan mulai menambah kecepatan motornya. Kikyo pun memegang pinggang pria itu dengan kencang dan kuat.

 _ **Higurashi Miyama POV**_

Cuaca diluar yang sangat dingin dipagi hari seakan menusuk siapapun yang tak melindungi dirinya tanpa baju yang hangat. wanita paruh baya itu sedang duduk menikmati aktivitas santainya didepan rumah, beberapa hisapan teh hangat yang dia lakukan bersama pria tua manula itu yang masih asyik membaca Koran. Dirinya merasa aneh melihat sikap wanita itu dan mulai menutup korannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, kau terlihat tegang seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tebak pria tua itu penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _Tou-san_ " kilah Miyama mencoba menyembunyikan masalahnya.

"Begitu, dimana Koga _-kun_. aku tak melihat dirinya dari tadi?"

"Dia mengunjungi makam Kagome hari ini" jawabnya

"Begitu yah, dia mengalami masa yang sangat sulit" pria itu hanya mengangguk memahami dirinya.

 _TING TONG…_

Bunyi bel rumah yang berbunyi, menandakan seorang tamu datang berkunjung kerumah bermargakan Higurashi yang tertera didepan rumahnya. Dengan segera wanita paruh baya itu memegang daun pintu dan membukanya untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang ketempat mereka saat ini. matanya membelalak dan terkejut mendapati orang yang tidak dia percayai, sekilas raut wajah wanita paruh baya itu berubah mesam dan dingin.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan lagi, kubilang, jangan pernah kembali lagi kesini!" Miyama kini sudah naik darah mendapati teman buruk yang menyakiti putrinya datang kembali kerumahnya.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini, Miyama apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

" _Tousan_ , aku tak ingin wajah mereka berada disini, usirlah mereka. aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan mereka semua!" kesal wanita paruh baya itu sudah tak bisa menahan kemarahannya kembali.

"Apa maksudmu itu?"

"Kumohon izinkan aku untuk bertemu dengan Higurashi _-san_. Aku mohon!" pinta Inuyasha menunduk memohon.

"Miyama _-san_ , Aku tahu Takasashi _-san_ telah melakukan kesalahan, namun bukankah lebih baik jika kita menyelesaikan ini dengan baik-baik" mohon Kikyo angkat bicara, Miyama yang mendengarkan pernyataannya tak terima.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan putriku dan jangan panggil diriku dengan nama seperti itu seolah kita pernah berteman!" Ujar Miyama dengan nada masih marah.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti, maka dari itu aku ingin menemuinya dan meminta maaf. dia menceritakan semuanya masalahnya padaku dari pesan ini dan mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan selama ini!" ujar Kikyo kembali lebih tinggi. Membaca surat yang dia terima dari Kikyo, wanita paruh baya itu terkejut membelalak membaca isi pesannya dan melihat kearah Inuyasha serta melihat kembali kearah Kikyo. Menghelakan nafasnya dan menyerah.

"I-Ini, Kau anaknya Houko. Pantas saja kau mengenalku!" ujar Miyama terkejut mendapati informasi dari surat Kagome.

"Miyama, maafkanlah mereka" ujar pria tua manula.

"Tapi _Tousan_ -" Miyama terkejut mendapati gelengan kepala yang tak setuju dengan ucapan anaknya.

"Aku mengerti, Ikuti aku!" Kata Miyama, menyuruh mereka berdua mengikuti wanita paruh bayah itu yang ditemani, oleh pria manula tersebut.

Melewati beberapa pohon bambu besar yang berdiri menyerong, setelah beberapa lama akhirnya telah sampailah disebuah tempat yang sepi, dimana batu-batu yang tertulis nama orang-orang yang sudah tidak ada didunia ini. pemakaman itu mengarah kesebuah batu yang sejajar dikanan dan dikirinya.

Pemuda itu masih khusyu berdoa dan mengakhirinya, namun yang membuat dirinya tak suka adalah kehadiran beberapa orang yang dia kenal dan tidak ingin dirinya bertemu. Irisnya berubah bertanya-tanya dengan nada marah meninggi.

" _Kaa-san._ Mengapa kau disini. lalu mengapa Inuyasha datang kemari dengan yang lainnya?!"

"Koga _-kun_ , tenanglah" perintah pria tua itu kepada dirinya.

"Disinilah Kagome berada, Takasashi _-san_!" ucap Miyama dengan nada datar.

Pria itu terkejut mendapati nama wanita itu sudah berada disana tertidur untuk selama-lamanya. Inuyasha tak bisa mempercayai bahwa Kagome sudah meninggal tanpa kabar apapun kepada dirinya. Sedangkan Kikyo hanya menunduk menangis isakan kecil terdengar dari dirinya.

" _Uso_ … _Usosutki_!" Pria itu masih belum tak mau mempercayainya. Gadis itu Higurashi Kagome telah mati. Perasaan kesal membuncah padanya dan mulai berjalan kearah Koga yang tak berkata apapun, menarik kerah baju Koga dengan kuat. Mereka yang melihat itu berusaha melepaskan amukan Inuyasha.

"Takasashi _-san_. Tenanglah!"

"Tenanglah kalian berdua, woi!"

Kikyo menahan tubuh Inuyasha yang tak bisa berpikir jernih, sedangkan Hikisa dan Miyama menjauhi Koga dari amukan Inuyasha. kini bulir tetesan air yang dingin mulai membasahi sekitar mereka, cuaca dipagi hari ini menandakan bahwa keadaan sekitar tidak sedang bersahabat.

 _TIK… TIK!_

"Apa maksudnya ini Koga! Higurashi _-san_. Kalian pasti telah melakukan sesuatu kepada dirinya kan! Ha! Ayo jawab aku!" Inuyasha memarahi Koga yang sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Ayo katakan brengsek!" Kini Koga benar-benar menatap pria sepantarannya itu dengan iris dingin. Menandakan dirinya enggan bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Katakanlah yang sebenarnya!" ujar Inuyasha ingin mendengarkan alasan yang sebenarnya, dirinya kini mulai bisa sedikit tenang..

"Kagome terus memikirkan masalah ini dan puncaknya dia membuat keputusan yang menentukan. Dia terus menanggungnya seorang diri tanpa memberitahukan ini ke siapapun" memberikan sebuah surat kepada Inuyasha. mengambil pesan itu dan membacanya dan dirinya mulai tak menerima kenyataan isinya, tentang penyakit yang diderita Kagome.

"Pembohong! Tidak akan ada yang percaya hal seperti itu, selama ini dia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa, jadi Kagome… tidak akan apa-apa, jika memang seperti itu kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan dari awal kepadaku, mengapa?!" kesal dan perasaan marah pemuda itu dia tuangkan ketemannya yang masih menatapnya dengan perasaan tegas dalam diam.

"Karena perasaanmu pada kagome yang tulus, jika aku memberitahu kebenaran tentang penyakitnya pada saat itu, kau pasti akan lebih hancur. Itulah mengapa aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, karena aku pikir akan lebih baik jika aku saja yang menerima kebencianmu itu, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk menikahinya sebagai keinginan terakhirnya, tapi aku salah, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Kagome masih mencintaimu hingga diakhir hayatnya dan aku tak tahu bahwa kau pun menderita untuk waktu yang lama. Kagome menyesali apa yang dilakukannya sampai akhir hidupnya. Dia memintaku untuk memberitahumu jika aku bertemu kembali denganmu" ucapnya didepan Inuyasha tanpa adanya keraguan, mendengar penjelasan Koga dia pun melepaskan genggaman kerah baju temannya. mereka bertiga yang menahan kedua pemuda itu yang sebelumnya sangat kacau pun akhirnya bisa berpikir tenang dan menjatuhkan dirinya seakan kakinya sudah tak sanggup untuk berdiri.

"Begitu ya, dia memang selalu seperti itu. Hiks… bodoh, dasar gadis bodoh, ahaha.." tidak terluka tapi sakit, itulah yang dirasakan pria surai perak itu, air mata sudah tak terlihat karena terhapus oleh air hujan.

"Kagome… Kagome…" teriak inuyasha dengan kerasnya didepan makam itu.

Bersamaan dengan keadaan hujan yang terjadi disekitar mereka. Miroku dan Sango datang untuk menyusul kedua teman mereka yang dicarinya, namun kenyataan yang memilukan membuat mereka berdua merasa menyesal dan tak bisa menahan diri, aliran kesedihan air mata seakan menghilang tanpa jejak dengan hujan yang membasuh mereka berempat. terutama pria surai putih pendek itu yang telah melakukan kesalahan kepada Kagome dan belum sempat meminta maaf. keempat jiwa yang merasakan penyesalan dari relung hati mereka masing-masing.

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyakitkan dan membuat hati kami sakit, terutama bagi Kikyo dan Inuyasha yang merasa beraalah karena tidak mengetahui keinginan permintaan gadis itu dari mulutnya secara langsung. Pesan yang tertulis dari untaian perasaan seseorang yang sudah tiada, seakan menjadi serangan bagi mereka berdua. Kini sudah tidak ada lagi tubuhnya, keceriaannya, kekonyolan dari Higurashi Kagome sudah menghilang untuk selama-lamanya.

 _ **OMAKE**_

 _ **27 Oktober 2011.**_

 _ **4 bulan kemudian.**_

Pagi ini merupakan hari yang cerah, burung-burung yang masih bersautan. Udara yang begitu menyegarkan dan masih bersih menandakan aktivitas setiap orang akan dimulai dalam rutinitas mereka masing-masing. Kini pria itu datang ketempat yang menjadi saksi kenangan kepedihan dirinya bersama temannya. mereka berjongkok dan mulai memasang dupa dan buah-buah sesaji untuk tempat yang akan mereka doakan untuk seseorang.

Kini pria itu memejamkan matanya bersama dan mulai berdoa untuk kebahagiaan seseorang yang telah mencintainya. berdoa dengan khusyu dan mengakhirinya. Meletakan sebuah pesan dibawah dupa persembahan bagi roh yang sudah tiada.

" _Senpai_ , mau sampai kau disini?"

"Ah, kau duluan saja. Hojo. sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul, aku masih ingin bernostalgia disini" ujarnya memberikan jawaban kepada juniornya.

"Eh? baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya. aku akan menunggumu diparkiran!" Kini pria itu pergi meninggalkan pemuda surai putih itu yang tersenyum kepada seniornya. Matanya kembali menatap makam gadis itu yang bertuliskan nama Higurashi Kagome.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu? aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu kepadamu. Miroku dan Sango akan menikah minggu depan. Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi dan langgeng loh. Lalu untuk Kikyo dia sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Namanya Isayama Naraku. Mereka pasangan yang sangat cocok menurutku, l-lalu aku…" ucapannya terhenti.

"Aku masih disini tetap akan selalu datang mengunjungimu, jika ada waktu luang ya. tehehe… oh ya, aku sekarang sudah menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi, sekarang aku sudah bekerja ditempat pelayanan sosial, disana aku menangani orang-orang yang kehilangan kekuatan untuk menjalani hidup. Jadi aku ingin tetap membantu mereka untuk berjuang, membantu mereka yang kesulitan. Mungkin itu saja dariku untuk sekarang aku janji akan datang kembali. _Jaa ne_. Kagome" ujar Inuyasha dengan sendu. Berbicara sendiri dimakam seseorang yang dia kenal. Untunglah kondisi saat itu makam sedang sepi jadi pria itu bisa disangka gila karena berbicara sendiri. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pulang. Angin berhembus seketika yang menyentuh tubuh Inuyasha. pria itu hanya mengembangkan sebuah senyum, entah perasaan senang atau bingung. Seperti dirinya mendapati perkataannya didengar oleh seseorang yang dia tidak diketahui. Kini dia yakin bahwa seseorang yang telah tiada akan terus hidup dalam hatinya, jiwanya akan terus bersama dirinya, meskipun jasadnya sudah tiada dari seseorang yang mencintainya.

 _ **FIN**_

 **A/N :** Akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan Project Fanfic ini. maaf jika sedikit agak terlambat. Sesuai janji saya sudah menepatinya. Terima kasih yang sudah mengikutinya sejak awal.

 _ **Taisho No Miko**_ **:** ya jangan berharap ini good ending. Jadi mohon maklumi saja ya. dan terima kasih atas reviewmu. Walaupun sedikit bingung mengapa yang review cuma kamu seseorang, namun tetap saya kerjakan kok. Karena gak enak jika punya hutang tak … terima kasih banyak ya. sebenarnya sedikit bocoran ini adalah cerita _**Autobiografi**_ dari penulis sendiri hanya ada beberapa unsur bagian yang menurut penulis kurang pantas jika dimasukan makanya sedikit dirubah pertama dibagian makan malam seharusnya makan pare waktu itu namun penulis ganti dengan paprika yang menurut saya pribadi malu jika ditulis pare. Emang ada ya pare dijepang? #hmm_abaikan

Intinya sampai disini dulu penjelasan saya. Jika ingin tahu detailnya nanti saya jawab lewat PM. Sekian dan terima kasih atas saran dan masukannya.


End file.
